Destiny's Hand
by Chlomiga
Summary: It has been 3 years since the trio split up. Fuu has finally settled into her new life. She still hopes that fate will reunite her with her friends. When by chance it happens, will she express her true feelings? Does he feel the same way? FuuxMgen
1. On Her Own

This is my first try at fanficition ever! Please write a review and let me know what you think, thanks.

Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or any characters

"Could I have more tea please?" The customer directed his question to the waitress. She didn't respond, but continued to hold her gaze towards the door. He asked more loudly, "Please can I have more teat" Again the waitress ignored his request. He was starting to get annoyed. "Miss, tea." Still nothing. At the end of his rope he yelled, "I WANT TEA!"

"So sorry, I'll get that right away for you sir." Fuu was slightly annoyed by the roughness of the customer. She was usually good about refilling drinks and getting orders in on time, but she had been slightly distracted. A flash of red had caught her eye coming from the tea house's doorway. She had been staring hopefully at the door, not sure what to expect, but for whatever reason she had been holding her breath.

Keiko, the other waitress, noticed Fuu's distraction and was wondering what had been on her mind. Fuu was usually bubbly and talkative. Keiko had been noticing Fuu staring at the door more and more. She quickly nudged Fuu and gave her a questioning glance. Fuu returned it with a simple smile, shaking her head to assure her friend everything was fine. She appreciated Keiko's concern and friendship, but how could she explain feelings that she herself did not even understand.

Fuu's life had settled into a steady rhythm. She had moved to the town over a year ago and enjoyed working at the tea house. The older couple, Mr. and Mrs. Chin, who owned it were always kind and had helped her with finding lodgings when she first moved there. It had been hard at first to settle in one place for an extended period. Ever since splitting from her bodyguards three years ago, she had wondered the country taking temporary jobs to support herself. She continued traveling with the hope to bump into her companions, but she came to the realization that she might truly be on her own, she decided to settle.

She still looked at the doorway when she thought she spotted one of her friends or when she heard the clacking of geta. It always turned out to be a stranger. For some reason she couldn't let go of the idea that their destiny's would bring them together. She missed Jin's quiet, but reassuring presence. He had always been caring to her and she missed his brotherly affection. She even missed Mugen's filthy mouth and rude comments. She started missing the way he teased her. The more she thought about Mugen, the more she realized how many times he had saved her, and of course the last battle he fought for her before they split up.

Maybe there was more to him than she thought. She had started thinking about Mugen more and more, especially while she was lying on her futon trying to sleep. She couldn't believe she was thinking so much about HIM! That baka, who constantly fought her and called her flat-chested. He never cared if she was hungry or if her feet hurt, like Jin did. He was constantly running to brothels and drinking. But then again he had put his life on the line for her, and she had done the same thing when he was fighting Sara. She was confused with her feelings and didn't understand why her face flushed when she remembered the glimpse she caught of his body when he came out of the bath. Right before she drifted to sleep she always pictured him walking into the ruined church to save her.

_He slowly stepped into view, blood and salt water mixing together as it dripped from his body. His usually wild hair was soaking wet and sticking to his head. Behind him the waves crashed into the shore, the water almost as blue as the sky. She looked up and mouthed, "Mugen..." not truly believing he had actually came for her._

_ He took one more step in, she caught his eye and could she the rage emitting from his icy steel glare. He gave her one quick look over, taking in the bruises and cuts. He let out a breath and softly said, "Sorry buddy, time to giver her back now."_

_ Fuu was in shock, she was certain he wouldn't come for her, certain he didn't care for her. She wasn't listening to the psycho who had kidnapped her going on about revenger, instead she stared wide-eyed at Mugen. Outwardly he seemed calm and undisturbed, but she knew what the glint in his eye meant. He was thirsting for blood, ready for he kill. In that moment, everything changed._


	2. The Wanderer

Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.

Mugen had been walking all day, he was thirsty and ready for a break. He saw a town up ahead and quickened his speed to get some grub. He sauntered into the tea house, ready for dumplings.

"What would you like today sir?" The waitress asked bubbly. Mugen looked up from his menu and he froze. She was wearing a pink kimono with flowers, it was so similar to...

"Sir?"

Mugen quickly shook his head and put in his order adding, "And make it quick will ya." He couldn't believe he was thinking about HER again. Every time he saw a pink kimono or heard a whiny voice it stopped him in his tracks. He wasn't able to put his feelings into words, but he missed his companions. He reasoned that he had gotten use to fish face and the bossy bitch. Without them around there was no one to fight with or tease. Even if she was flat-chested and annoying as hell, she was useful at times. Like when she bandaged him up after a fight. He still couldn't get the trick of it. On the other hand, she would constantly complain about needing a break or being hungry, which she always was! Good riddance!

"That lil bitch.."


	3. Twist of Fate

Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.

Thankfully, a few months after settling in destiny had dealt her a hand. While shopping at the market she glanced up to see a familiar face at a stall across the alley. She scrunched her eyebrows, attempting to place the face with a name. It was a beautiful woman with pale skin and a gracefulness about herself. The more she looked the more she became frustrated. She didn't know why, but she had to know who this woman was. She decided to get closer for a better look. Fuu hid behind a stall and watched as the woman strolled to the bridge, stopping in the middle. That's when it hit her, Shino! Fuu's heart caught in her chest and she gulped. She quickly did the math, it had been three years since they left Shino at the temple sanctuary. That must mean that Jin was close by!...Maybe even Mugen was traveling with them. She shook her head, how could she be thinking about that jerk at a time like this!

Fuu quickly ran toward the bridge when she saw a tall man grasp Shino's hand and start to walk across the rest of the bridge. Fuu knew those swords hanging from the man's waist. She yelled out, "Wait! Please, Jin!" The man turned, upon catching sight of Fuu his eyebrows raised slightly and the side of his mouth twitched into a smile. Fuu stopped before the couple with tears springing into the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe that after all this time, fate had brought her friend back into her life.

"Fuu, I am so glad to see you again." Jin said in his monotone voice. Fuu responded by jumping into his arms, hugging his neck tightly. After a few seconds, Jin patted her back. Fuu could feel the tears falling down her cheeks and the awkward stares from the townspeople, but she didn't care.

She stepped back and turned her gaze to Shino. "I'm sorry, I don't know if you remember me but..."

Shino held her hands out to Fuu and gently embraced her saying, "It's so good to see you again Fuu."

Fuu returned the hug. She instantly started bombarding the couple with questions. When had they reunited? Were they merely traveling through the town or did they live nearby? Had they gotten married? Jin explained that when the three years was over he returned for Shino and they married shortly after. Jin being the honorable man he was, wanted to make an honest woman out of Shino. They had settled into a nearby town, they had a modest home and Jin was working as a bodyguard. Everything had fallen in place for them it seemed.

They decided to have lunch together and catch up before Jin and Shino had to return home. Fuu explained the travels she had been on since splitting from the trio. She told them how she had settled in the town and had taken a liking to the place. She even shyly mentioned a few dates she had been on, nothing serious though.

It was coming towards the end of their conversation that Fuu summoned the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind since she saw Jin, "So Jin...have you seen Mugen lately?"

Jin gave a quick smile, "I'm sorry, but I have not seen Mugen since we parted ways." Fuu gave a disheartened look, so Jin added, "But you know how he is, I would not be surprised if our paths crossed in the future." There was a hopeful glint in Fuu's eyes which warmed Jin's heart.

He remembered how Fuu and Mugen had constantly battled and bickered, usually coming close to blows on a daily basis. He also noticed the way Fuu became jealous when Mugen paid attention to other women or left for a brothel. Or how Mugen would give a quick stare to Fuu when she wasn't looking. He came to care deeply for both his friends, after all they were the first true friends he ever had, and he was happy to think that there might be a future for them. He only wished they both weren't so stubborn and would put their pride aside to admit their true feelings for one another. Once they parted ways, Jin had hoped they would finally come to terms with their emotions and eventually "bump" into the other and start a new life.

It was time for Jin and Shino to leave, but they promised to get together once a week at the same restaurant to keep in touch. Shino also invited Fuu to come see their new home when she had the chance. Jin had spoken well of Fuu to Shino and she wanted to get to know the girl who had a special place in Jin's heart. She knew there was nothing between them, sh understood that Jin had always seen Fuu more as a younger sister than as a potential partner.

Fuu was sad to see her friend go, but it made her glad to know he was close by. She was anxious to take them up on their offer to visit their home, and she had a feeling that her and Shino would get along well. Jin had always been the parental figure she never had and it was good to have him back in her life. She was glad to see him so content and in love. But it got her wondering about her own love life. She decided to see Keiko before going home. She was excited to tell her about meeting up with Jin.


	4. Decisions

Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.

Mugen had made some good cash as a hired sword and was ready to spend it on booze and women. He strolled to the red light district, clasping his hands behind his head feeling like he didn't have a care in the world. He stopped at the brothel someone had referred him to. Supposedly they had the best looking broads in town. Mugen was ready to blow off some steam. He started checking out the goods, getting ready to pick which one he wanted to bang, when a memory popped into his head.

_Mugen was racing through to rain to the red light district. Thankfully for him, he knew exactly which brothel Fuu was being held prisoner. He couldn't believe he was actually going to save her, again! How does this broad keep getting into trouble? And why did he always feel the need to help? This was the last time. _

_ He still didn't understand what had forced him to turn around and rescue her. He was on the road finally free of that baka and the stupid samurai, he didn't have to put up with their shit again. Why did he have to make that stupid promise tot he wench?_

_ Getting to the brothel, he kicked down the door and demanded to know where she was. When he didn't see her right away panic started setting in. What is someone had already bought her for the night? What if he was too late? At that moment he felt an anger rise in him, he didn't want some creep all over her._

Mugen had his foot in the entrance, when he turned around and walked away. He felt guilty and he didn't understand why. The thought of paying for a woman had never bothered him before, so why was he wimping out? He could not believe he was actually walking away from this, and why?

"That lil bitch..."


	5. Gal's Night

Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.

Keiko opened her door with a big smile on her face. She had news she had been dying to tell Fuu. They quickly embraced and Keiko set down tea and got straight to business, "You know that super cute guy that keeps coming to tea house and always is so nervous when I ask for his order? Haru?" Fuu nodded. "Well, I have been seeing him around and we have small chit chats, but I didn't think anything would come of it. He always leaves in a hurry! Finally today he walked into the tea house, straight up to me, and asked 'Keiko will you give me the pleasure of going out on a date with me?' Can you imagine! In front of everyone!"

"What did you say?" Fuu was getting excited. He was a very handsome man and he was always polite to everyone. The Chins always spoke highly of his family, they had a thriving business and were well educated.

"I told him that I would be honored." The girls started screaming and jumping around. Fuu couldn't be more happy for her friend. Keiko was beautiful and petite, with a heart shaped face and gorgeous almond shaped eyes. Here skin was flawless and her hair shined a raven's black. And it was more than her outward appearance, Keiko was loving and was always quick with a smile and kind words. Fuu knew that they would make a great match.

The girls talked well into the night about Haru, what to wear on the date, possible topics of conversation, and if there should be a good night kiss. Fuu was getting ready to leave when Keiko asked, "So what's been going on? I thought you had big news to tell me too."

Fuu thought for a moment, she decided to tell her about Jin later. "I was going to tell you that I bought new fabric to make a new kimono."

"Fuu that's great! You promise I'll be the first to see your new creation?"

Fuu nodded and gave her friend a hug. They waved goodbye and Fuu was walking home. The moon was almost full and stars littered the sky. It was a gorgeous night and Fuu had a wonderful day, but she didn't feel so wonderful. She was overjoyed for Keiko and so glad to see Jin and know he had found his true love, but something was missing and she couldn't place her finger on it.

Everyone was finding someone and moving on, so why was Fuu stuck? It's not like she was unattractive. The past three years had changed Fuu. Her hair had grown out, she no longer had her bangs. Her face no longer had the roundness to it. There were more curves to her body and they were in the right places. And she wasn't flat-chested anymore. Her old pink kimono no longer fit and she had to keep making new ones to cover her expanding bosom. In the past three years she had grown into a fine woman.

And it's not like she never got hit on and asked out on dates. Every man she ever had a date with was...well was boring. She missed the excitement in her life and unpredictability, she missed...No she wasn't going to let her mind go there. How could she be thinking about him? He was crass and untamed. He only wanted a certain type of woman and Fuu was definitely not that type of woman! But whenever she tried on a new kimono she made, she wondered what he would think of it. She shook off these feelings and attributed it to the act she was feeling alone.


	6. For No Reason

Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.

Mugen had left the town feeling like shit. He hadn't gotten any and worse off he couldn't sleep because that ugly girl kept popping into his head. It's been three years, why was he still thinking about her? He wondered if she had gotten herself into trouble, yet again. 'Dumb broad.' But then he started getting worried, and then angry for getting worried over that stupid chick. He kept thinking about the way she would get red with anger when he made fun of her and how she would get within an inch of his face in one of their yelling matches. He liked when she was that close, even though it was just to yell at him. He liked seeing her get all flustered because he made fun of her body or looks.

'Ugh...stop being sucha wimp! She means nothing! Who cares?' He thought to himself, but then he realized he cared, even if just a little. Finding her in that abandoned church beaten and bloodied had pushed him to the boiling point. It made him want to rip those guys throats out. Just thinking about it made him want to kill those guys all over again. She was defenseless and he should have been there to protect her. He never wanted to see her harmed.

He sighed and continued on his way, focusing shifting clouds to get his mind away from her. He decided from now on no more pointless thinking on her. It wasn't likely he would see her again and besides there was no way he could do anything with that board on legs.

He didn't expect to take a break anytime soon. He enjoyed the walking, it cleared his head. But he saw a bustling town and for whatever reason decided to stop there. He didn't understand why he was drawn tot he town, but something in his head told him have a nice meal. He found the first tea house and went in.


	7. Chance Encounter

Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.

Keiko needed to get ready for her date, so Fuu offered to cover for her. Keiko thanked her and scurried out. Fuu was busy the rest of the day. She was constantly running with orders and food, cleaning up spills and making change. She didn't even notice a new customer sit down until Mrs. Chin took the tray ladled with food from her and asked her to take their order. Fuu ran over and took out her notepad asking what they would like. The response was total silence. She was getting annoyed, she was swamped with tables and didn't have time for this fool.

She was about to look up and tell them to order or leave when she heard a crash from the kitchen, she tuned her head and saw dished scattered on the floor. 'Ugh, something else for me to do?' she thought. She excused herself quickly and went to clean up the mess.

Mugen couldn't believe his eyes, that wasn't Fuu, it couldn't be her. It was an actual woman. It was a...pretty woman with curves and breasts. Fuu didn't fit that description at all. He watched her scurry to the kitchen and sat dazed for a second. She nearly slipped on spilled tea and that confirmed it, the same klutzy Fuu. What were the chances, of all the towns and tea houses. He didn't like the light feeling in his chest when he saw her. He especially didn't like the how his throat caught when he realized how beautiful she became. This was crazy! He decided it would be for the best to leave before this got out of hand.

Fuu was angry for almost slipping, but she quickly cleaned the mess and returned to customer's table apologizing for leaving. She looked down and the seat was empty. But she heard a familiar _click, click_ towards the door. She jerked her head up and saw a flash of red leave the tea house. Could it be?

She ran out of the tea house, turning in the direction of the sound of the geta. She saw the red gii and a mop of unruly hair. That was him alright. She called out, "Mugen!" and started running towards him. He slowly turned around and rolled his eyes as she came bounding for him. He was getting ready to tell her what a terrible waitress she was for chasing away customers when she crashed into his chest. Mugen was taken aback. She hugged him tightly and started sobbing, she couldn't believe he was actually here!

Never being good with non-sexual contact, Mugen started shrugging her off and saying, "Would you stop blabbering you big baby, geeze!"

"Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you!" Fuu's eyes were filled with tears and she had the biggest smile on her face. She went back to hugging his chest and he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed having her warmth against him.

He couldn't believe she was actually glad to see him. He started feeling that lightness in his chest and knew it was time to cut this off. "Okay, okay enough with that shit okay." He finally backed out of the hug.

"Would you like to come back to the tea house and have some dinner? It's on me."

Mugen was never one to turn down food. He started walking to the tea house without answering and Fuu already knew what that meant. She sat him at the same table and asked him to wait until her shift was over so they could catch up. He agreed, as long as he got his fill of food.

It was hard to concentrate on her work after her encounter with Mugen. She was so happy to see him and she was even happier to hug him. She realized how much she missed his earthy smell. He was as lean and sculpted as ever. His skin still shone a caramel color. And she couldn't help noticing how he checked her out. It made her smile thinking that.

After her shift was over, she grabbed a jar of sake for them and directed him to the river. There were some benches and it was usually quiet around this hour. Mugen was just happy for the sake.

They reminisced about their travels and still got a good laugh over Jin not being able to catch fish. Fuu told him of her travels after they split and he replied that he was doing the same shit as always, nothing changed.

It got quiet and Fuu realized how late it was. They had finished the entire jar of sake and she was feeling light-headed. When they stood up, she quickly leaned against the bench feeling the world spin around her. Mugen lightly chuckled, "Still can't hold your liquor huh?"

"I just haven't eaten anything yet that's all!" Fuu huffed. Mugen snickered, it was too easy to get her upset. "Well it's late, do you have anywhere to stay the night Mugen? If you don't you can stay in my extra room."

"Lead the way."

Fuu started walking in the direction of home, but kept leaning to the right, continually getting off course. The sake had really gotten to her. Mugen was getting annoyed, he kept having to pull her arm to keep her steady, she almost fell a few times if he hadn't grabbed her in time. 'Just like old times.' he mused.

"How far is this anyways?" He asked.

"It's that house on the corner up ahead."

"Fine, I don't got all night, come here." With that he slung Fuu over his shoulder and jogged to her house. Fuu resisted at first, but was feeling her eyelids droop and decided to give in this one time. He enjoyed tossing her around like this, she was lighter than he thought. This thought angered him, so as soon as they made it in the house he plopped her on the ground.

"Ouch! You don't have to be such a jerk all the time!" Fuu ungracefully rose and stumbled to her room.

"Well you shouldn't be sucha lousy drunk baka!" Mugen shouted back.

Fuu turned around sharply and yelled out, "I'm not the baka here! I offer you free food and a bed for the night, you should be grateful bakaaa!"

"Oi, who the fuck do you think you are? You should be thanking ME for carrying your fat ass home!"

"Who are you calling fat jerk?" Fuu went right into Mugen's face, her eyebrows were knitted and her nose scrunched in anger.

Mugen pinched an inch of flesh at her waist and said with a big smirk on his face, "Proof speaks for itself."

Fuu turned bright red, she couldn't believe his nerve. They just reunited and already he was driving her insane! She pulled her hand back and with all her might smacked him right across the face.

Mugen was stunned for a moment. "You lil bitch!" he screamed as he lunged for her. They struggled, but Fuu was no match for his strength, especially after drinking. They rolled on the floor with Fuu attempting to smack him again and Mugen trying to hold her flaring body still. Finally he was on top top of her and had a firm hold on each of her wrists. He transferred both wrists to one hand and held them down above her head. With the other hand he gave her a good whack on the side of the head yelling, "So you wanna play it that way do ya girly?"

Both were breathing hard, boring eyes into the other's head. Suddenly Mugen's glare eased and he was losing the tension in his muscles. He was caught in her large brown eyes. Her pouting lips were partially opened and he could see her small intakes of breathes. He noticed the warmth of her body underneath his own and felt her heart rate increasing. He took in a deep breathe and could smell the soft scent of flowers and soap, it soothed him.

Fuu couldn't tear her eyes from his face. She noticed how his icy glare softened. He licked his lips and it sent shivers down her spine. She felt his grip lessening on her wrists. Her anger dissipated and it was replaced with a fire growing in her stomach. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. He slowly used his free hand to place around her waist and started pulling her towards him until their foreheads were touching. She kept a steady gaze on his face, but noticed his eyes were shut.

Mugen was getting frustrated, why was his body refusing to listen to his mind? This was Fuu, not some sexy woman, so why was he seeking her warmth? Why was he pulling her closer to him? And why did resting her head against his own make him feel so damn happy? He kept his eyes shut knowing if he opened them and looked into those doe eyes of hers he would be lost.

"...Mugen..." Fuu barely whispered out. At the sound of his name he quickly removed his hand from her waist and blinked his eyes open. He silently got off of her and walked outside. Fuu sat shocked. She still wasn't sure what had just conspired between them, but she was certain that she was angry he just walked out on her like that. The sake had her mind reeling, or maybe it was the smell of his body pressed so close to her own. She got up and walked to her room thinking, 'Let him go. It's not like I care..' But an ache in her heart made her doubt her own words.


	8. In the Light of Morning

Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.

Fuu was woken by the sunlight filtering through her curtains. Momo was curled in her sheets, softly snoring. She petted him lightly and stretched out when she froze. What had happened last night came rushing back to her and she wondered if Mugen had ever come back. She looked down the hall to see the guest bedroom door closed. She tiptoed to the door and pressed her ear against it. She couldn't hear anything. She decided to open it just a crack. She peeked, but remembered the futon was to the left of the door, and unless she stepped inside she couldn't get a look. She carefully slid it open and quietly stepped inside to find Mugen sprawled out on the futon, sheets tangled in his legs and arms falling over both sides. As usual he was lying on his back and lightly snoring. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath and noticed his well defined abs and strong chest. His face looked peaceful and almost child like, it made her smile.

She quietly went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready when she suddenly remembered what day it was. She was planning to meet Jin and Shino at their new home. Of all the days to bump into Mugen. What if he started making fun of her for what happened last night in front of Jin? Or worse, what would Jin do if he knew Mugen spent the night? She thought maybe she could slip out before Mugen woke up. That way she could break the ice to Jin and then they could all meet for dinner later. That was a perfect plan. She went to her room to put on her kimono and obi.

She was about to walk out of her room, when she looked up to Mugen standing there. She yelped and jumped back taken by surprise. He gave a soft chuckled, "So what's for breakfast, I'm starving."

"Uhhh, I'll get you a bowl." Fuu plan's had been ruined. She would have to take Mugen with her and hope that what happened last night stayed a secret. For whatever reason, Jin's whereabouts never came up in their conversation the previous night. She had wanted to tell Mugen about bumping into him and Shino a few months back, but every time she was about to start he would hassle her about something and she would start arguing with him getting off topic.

Now was as good a time as any, "So, have you seen Jin lately?" Mugen shook his head and continued to dive into his food. "You know I bumped into him and Shino a few months ago." Mugen looked up from his bowl for a brief moment with a quizzical look on his face. "Shino, remember the woman at the temple sanctuary?"

"Oh yea, the chick from the brothel he banged."

"Well, he returned to get her and they got married."

Mugen stopped chewing for a moment, "Didn't know ol four-eyes had it in him."

"Fuu continued, "Well I bumped into them and found out they don't live to far from here, the next town over actually. I was planning to visit them today. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I'm sure Jin will be happy to see you again."

'Does she not wanna take me with or something?' Mugen thought. He decided to not care what she wanted and said, "Got nothin better to do."

Fuu took that as a yes and told him they would leave as soon as breakfast was cleaned. She washed out the bowls and walked out the door with Mugen behind her. He clasped his hands behind his head and tilted his head to the sky, basking in the warmth of the sun. They walked in silence. Both were thinking about the previous night, but neither wanted to be the one to bring up the subject. Mugen was regretting getting so close to Fuu. This klutz wasn't his type, the best thing was to forget it ever happened and leave as soon as he could.

Fuu wasn't sure how she felt about everything. She had liked being so close to Mugen, but there was no possible way they could ever be more than they were, it was Mugen for god sake's! He was a criminal and didn't care about anyone. She decided it was best to forget the whole thing. She tried to wipe the concern from her face, knowing that Jin would catch onto something.


	9. Jin's Surprise

****Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.

Fuu asked around until she found Jin's home. It was set aside from the town on a rolling hill. It had beautiful cherry trees surrounding the home and Fuu inhaled deeply. The home was well kept and she was glad Jin had a comfortable home for him and his new wife. Mugen was surprised Jin had settled in such a nice home. 'Who did he kill for this?', he thought.

As they walked up to the door, Shino came outside to greet them. Fuu ran up to her and gave her a hug. Over the past few months they had gotten close and Fuu was starting to see her as an older sister. "I'm so glad you were able to make it Fuu." Shino glanced over to Mugen and asked, "Who might your friend be?"

Fuu was about to answer when Jin came from the side of the house with a slight grin on his lips, "Mugen."

"Never thought I'd see your ugly mug again." Mugen grumbled. Jin simply nodded. Fuu ran over to Jin and gave him a hug which he returned with a pat on the back. Mugen felt himself growing slightly jealous watching her embrace another man. Then he realized what he was saying and told his mind to shut the hell up.

"Please come in and have some tea. You should rest after your walk." Shino motioned for everyone to come inside. Jin motioned with his hand to enter, but gave Fuu a slight raise of an eyebrow. She knew he was wondering where Mugen came from. She slightly blushed and walked past him.

'Hmmm..." Jin thought when he noticed the pink that crept into Fuu's cheeks and he thought to himself what an odd turn of events.

Once inside, Shino served tea and lunch. Jin sat next to Shino, while Mugen and Fuu sat next to each other on the opposite end. Immediately Mugen and Fuu started stuffing their faces with food. Jin shook his head realizing not much had changed.

Jin interrupted their assault on the food by clearing his throat. Fuu blushed when she saw the shocked looked on Shino's face. Jin had told Shino about his companions eating habits, but this was the first time she was able to see them together going at full force. Fuu smiled sheepishly and elbowed Mugen in the side to get him to relax.

"Oi bitch, what's your problem?" Mugen spited out.

"Have some manners baka." She gave him a death glare and nodded towards Shino.

Mugen looked up at Shino who had her mouth gaping open and turned back to Fuu, "I don't need no broad to tell me what to do, I do what I wanna do, got it?!".

Fuu was getting frustrated, how could he mess up their reunion, "You think you're some big, tough man don't you? Well let me tell you something..."

Fuu was getting to tell him off when Shino interrupted, "Don't worry, it's okay. That's what the food is..."

She didn't get a chance before Mugen and Fuu were pointing fingers in the other's face and screaming 'baka!'. They started to try to choke one another and ended up rolling on the floor...again.

Shino turned in horror to Jin, but he simply shook his head and said, "It seems that nothing has changed. Do not worry, they will wear out soon." Shino nodded. Jin had told her how Mugen and Fuu had fought constantly, she could only now appreciate the true extent of Jin's patience and the amount of care he must feel for his companions to have dealt with this on an everyday basis. It made her smile to again see what a magnificent man she had married, she quietly took his hand and squeezed.

Fuu ended the fight by slamming her show on Mugen's head. They sat back at the table and continued the meal as if nothing happened. Fuu knew it was time to explain Mugen's presence, "So Jin, you must be wondering where Mugen came from."

Jin responded, "Hmmm..."

Fuu went into a quick version of how they bumped into one another and left out what had happened the previous night at her house. Jin stayed silent for most of the conversation as he usually did, but Shino and Fuu carried the on well. Shino asked Mugen about what had happened to him after the trip had separated. He quickly told her his exploits that included killing, drinking, and sleeping with whores.

Mugen was curious about one thing, "How did ya manage to get this place anyways?"

"I work for the local magistrate as his personal bodyguard. He wanted to make sure I was content with the position so he offered this home." Jin answered.

"I'm so happy for you guys! This is a perfect place to raise a family." Fuu squealed with delight. Mugen rolled his eyes, he thought four eyes was an idiot to settle down. But he found himself feeling a twinge of jealousy. Jin seemed genuinely happy and he shared his home with a beautiful woman who cooked delicious food. Soon they would have kids. Mugen pondered what it would be like to have a family, he had never had one before. It would be nice to have a woman waiting for you. He pictured Fuu serving him dinner and he quickly shook the image from his head. Had he lost his mind! He couldn't stand that brat.

"Thank you Fuu. We are very happy with our circumstances and now that we are finally settled we were thinking.." She stopped to get the okay from Jin to continnue, he nodded his approval. "We were thinking it was time to start a family."

Fuu jumped up and down clapping her hands. She gave them both quick hugs and she conspired with Shino about possible baby names and nursery ideas. Shino started blushing and looked over at Jin with love in her eyes. Jin smiled down at her and motioned for Mugen to follow him outside.

Jin was very content with life. He was ready to start a family with his beloved, but he wanted the same thing for his friends. He had notices a twinkle in Mugen's eye when he dashed quick looks to Fuu when she had been talking. He noticed Fuu playfully swatting Mugen in the arm when he had something crude. He wondered when they would finally admit their feelings.

"So no more fun for you huh?" Mugen smirked.

"There comes a point in everyone's life when you settle down." Jin responded.

"Not me, I'm not into that shit." Despite Mugen's words, Jin could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. He knew that Mugen never had a family, he was certain the closet things Mugen had to family was Fuu and himself. He wondered if they're separation had forced Mugen to comprehend his feelings for Fuu.

"I take it you're staying with Fuu."

"What's it to ya?" Mugen didn't like Jin asking about that. He knew that Fuu had a close relationship with Jin and he felt he didn't have to prove anything to this guy.

"It was just a question." He could see that Mugen was feeling cornered. "Fuu has certainly changed in these past few years."

Mugen didn't want to admit that out loud, "she's still a whiny brat."

Jin did not want to tell Mugen and Fuu how to run their lives, but he did feel a brotherly protection over her. That feeling compelled him to say, "She is a young woman now, please show her the respect she deserves, in all facets."

"Huh?" Mugen was confused. What the hell was this guy talking about? Jin responded by walking back into the home.

The rest of the afternoon went on peacefully, broken only by the periodic outbursts of Mugen and Fuu fighting. Shino could see what led her husband to infer that Mugen and Fuu had been fighting against the truth. She too hoped they would be able to work on their relationship, she thought they would make a cute couple. She saw behind their fights a playfulness, they reminded her of young children being care-free. She also thought they balanced one another out well. They seemed like complete opposites, but opposites do attract.


	10. Moonlight Stroll

**Please make sure to review, this is my first fanfiction EVER, I could use the help! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

The first stars were twinkling in the sky when Fuu realized the time. They would have to leave soon so they wouldn't be stuck walking back in the dark. Jin noticed her looking out the window and said what she had been thinking. She smiled at Jin, he always seemed to know what was on her mind.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality. You have a lovely home! I'm so glad we could see each other again." Fuu gave them both hugs and pulled Shino aside for a quick one-on-one. They planned to meet again next week, but this time Jin and Shino would come to Fuu's. Shino tried to reject Fuu's offer, but she insisted. After all, she wouldn't be a gracious guest to not return the favor.

Jin stepped over to Mugen while the women were chatting, "Please make sure Fuu stays safe."

"What are you her father or something?" Mugen was annoyed, when had he not saved her from danger? He was constantly putting his life on the line cause that stupid broad always found trouble. He was sure he could get her home safe.

Jin replied with a simple, "Hmmm..."

"Relax fish face." He nudged Jin in the rib cage.

Jin could sense that Mugen had taken a slight offense, "She would be hurt if you left her so soon." Mugen's smirk disappeared, his eyes widened and he was at a loss of words. Jin saw that his comment had the desired affect.

He pushed past Jin and yelled over his should, "Hurry up brat or I'm leaving without ya lazy ass!"

Fuu rolled her eyes and scampered out waving back to Jin and Shino. She pushed Mugen and whined, "You don't have to yell at me like that baka!"

"Stop acting like a dumb ass then." He grumbled back.

"Excuse me for being polite and thanking them, unlike you you mannerless gorilla!"

"Oi, watch what you say or you'll be limpin home baka!"

"Don't you threaten me!"

Jin and Shino listened to them argue all the way down the hill towards the town. They smiled at each other and returned to their home.

Mugen and Fuu continued to bicker along the road. They started following the river towards Fuu's home.

"Why do you have to be sucha pain in my ass all the time?" Mugen huffed. "Maybe if you had some tits I could stand it, but flat-chested and fat? Keep it up and I'm gonna..."

Mugen wasn't able to finish his sentence because Fuu had pushed him into the river. He had been completely taken by surprise. Fuu started laughing at his miserable state, "Serves you right for being such a jerrr...ahhhh!" She screamed as Mugen dragged her in. Soon they were splashing water at each other. Mugen was able to gets gallons of water to rain down on Fuu and she started running towards the bank screaming.

"Oh no you don't!" Mugen yelled as he grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around and throwing her into the water. She landed with a big SPLASH! and tried to run in the opposite direction to get away from him, but he was too fast. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist again only to dive backwards with her into the water. They both came up laughing, Mugen still having his arms around her waist. She spun around and placed her hands on his head jumping up to dunk him. He went down, but took her with him.

They both came up gasping for air. They faced each other grinning from ear to ear. When suddenly Mugen noticed how the moonlight was sparkling in Fuu's eyes. Her clothes were soaked and they clung to her body. The moonlight glistened off the water. They both became quiet and their grins vanished.

Fuu could see a change in Mugen's eyes, they seemed to almost have a hunger. His hair stuck to his face, sending drips down his high cheeks and around his full lips. His shirt grasped his well chiseled form and it made Fuu shiver even though it was warm outside. She looked down and saw him slowly grasp her hand into his own. She blushed a light pink and started feeling a tingling in her toes.

Mugen didn't want to grab her hand, but his body was no longer responding to his mind. He couldn't stop staring at her parted lips. She quickly glanced down as he took her hand and he noticed the pink creeping into her cheeks. He took her chin and gently lifted her face to look at him. She had her eyes closed and slowly opened them so as to meet his gaze directly. Mugen felt a sharp tightening in his chest when she gave him that look. She looked like an angel and it made it sick to admit the desire he had to kiss her. Instead he pulled her into his embrace.

At first Fuu wasn't sure what to do, should she hug him back? She felt the warmth of his body and nuzzled her face against his chest, gathering her arms around him. In response, Mugen placed his chin on her head. They both breathed in and out together, as if they were one. Fuu was blushing a darker shade of pink when he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes again. He seemed so serene, she had never seen him like this before. It sent more shivers coursing through her body. He bent his head down towards her, until their noses were almost touching.

Mugen knew that if he didn't stop himself now, there would be no turning back. But he couldn't stop the burning desire in his heart. He couldn't handle the suspense and dived into her mouth, crashing his lips against hers. Fuu was stunned, she was sharing her first kiss with Mugen! Her heart was pounding in her ears and her face flushed a bright red. The tingling that had started in her toes was racing throughout her body. She could feel Mugen parting her lips with his tongue and starting to massage her tongue with his own. She opened her mouth more fully to allow him to deepen the kiss, he did not disappoint her.

Alarm bells started ringing in Mugen's head. He suddenly remembered Jin's comments. He din't want to get tangled with this chick! He pushed her back. Fuu wasn't sure what was happening, but a look of pain flashed across her face. She was confused by his actions, was she not a good kisser? It was her first time after all, she wasn't exactly sure what to do. Mugen saw the hurt expression in her eyes and he felt his heart drop. He automatically yelled at himself to get a grip, he was angry at Fuu for making him feel this way. He wasn't suppose to care about anyone! He was even angrier for being so delighted by a stupid kiss. He kissed women all the time, what was so great about this one?

Fuu saw anger come into Mugen's expression. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't want to let him see her cry. So she turned and ran for the bank. She didn't care if he couldn't find his way back. She started running in the direction of home, her vision becoming blurred by her tears.

Mugen stood still in the water watching Fuu running off, he could hear the sobbing. He slapped the water with his hand and yelled out, "Dammit!" Why did he allow himself to get that close to her? He didn't want to make her cry, but dammit why did she have to look so innocent. If it had been up to him he would have stood hugging her all night. That thought made him feel even worse. "Stop bein sucha pussy." he mumbled to himself. He slowly got out of the water and headed in the same direction as Fuu.


	11. Dark Forest

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

Fuu had to stop running after almost tripping numerous times. Her side had been hurting her anyways, she looked up to the beautiful stars that filled the sky. 'Why would destiny bring him back in my life just to break my heart?' she asked the stars. Unfortunately, she received no answer. After cleaning her tear streaked face with her sleeves she continued walking towards home. She just noticed how late it must have been. She knew the town wasn't far, but the forest trees were blocking her view. She didn't know why, but the hair on her neck stood up and she had the feeling she was being watched. She stopped and started looking around, trying to sense any movement or noise. She was about to take a step when she heard a branch snapping. She practically jumped out of her skin and her heart started pounding against her chest.

"You lost lil girl?", a deep voice called out from the trees. She looked in the direction it came from and saw a middle-aged man come out. He was balding and there were acne marks all over his face. His eyes seemed glazed over and that's when the panic started setting in.

Fuu dashed ahead only to be cut off by another man. This was a younger man with bangs that covered his eyes, but she understood his intentions by the evil smirk plastered on his face. "Don't be scared by Kouta, he only wants to have a lil fun."

She tried finding an escape route when another pair of men stepped out to the right of her. One was a young man in his teens and the other a middle-aged man with a beard and a large scar going across his cheek. As they started to descend she noticed the same glazed expression in their eyes and smelled the alcohol their bodies seemed to be drenched in. Her only option was to run to the left. She bolted for it, with all the men hot on her heels. She felt something tug her back by her collar and she fell down.

"Now why would you go and do that?" The man with the scar tisked her. He had been the one that grabbed her. "If you're a good lil girl we'll make sure to go easy with you." He chuckled and the others joined in.

Fuu knew her only chance was to fight back. She kicked him in the stomach and scrambled to get up, but the man with the ponytail had already snatched her. He pulled her roughly into him and she started screaming for all she was worth. He quickly slapped her across the face. The blow knocked her down, she could feel her lip split. She didn't have time to react because she felt a kick to her abdomen. She doubled over in pain. She could feel something sticky and metallic fill up in her mouth.

"This one is a feisty one boys! But that's how we like them, fresh and kickin!" Kouta barked out. Fuu could feel him kick her face down into the earth. She tried to struggle, but the pain in her stomach wouldn't let her move much. She felt them pulling her hands behind her back to tie them up, she continued to squirm but to no avail. She also felt her legs being roped together. She started to yelp out, so they gagged her. They continued to kick and and beat her until she stopped struggling.

'...Mugen help...' Fuu thought as they starting dragging her into the forest.

Mugen was feeling miserable. Why was that bitch so stupid running off by herself? With how klutzy she was sure to fall off a cliff and kill herself. He didn't want to face Fuu tonight, he had decided to drink heavily before he returned to her house. To hell with what Jin had said, he was leaving the next day no matter what. As he was thinking this he heard a familiar scream echoing through the forest. He stopped in his tracks, that couldn't be...He was filled with anger, how could he have let her run off by herself so late at night? He ran off in the direction of the scream. He hoped he was wrong. He could feel his body tensing for action. Right at the moment he heard some muffled sounds and a few grunts. He quickened his pace.

Fuu was being dragged by her feet along the forest floor. They had kicked and punched her a few more times to render her completely helpless. She felt the tears running down her bruised face and she wanted to scream out. If only she hadn't run from Mugen. Suddenly they stopped in front of an old hut. They opened the door and threw her inside. She moaned out when her head hit the wall. The teenager started a small fire, while the other three gazed greedily at her. Kouta seemed to be the leader because he pushed the other two back, making his intentions clear, he wanted first dibs. They stepped outside the hut holding a flask.

Kouta crept to were Fuu was lying. She started whimpering, but it had no effect on the man. He hungrily looked her up and down. He knelt besides her and started stroking her face. She flinched back, she could feel the bruise already forming where she had been smacked. He started to untie her obi and pull her kimono down her shoulders. She kept trying to move, but to make matters worse he laid on top of her making her immobile. She couldn't move or yell out and she knew what was about to happen. The tears kept flowing as he glided his hand up her leg to her thigh and opened her kimono to reveal her pale legs. He started kissing her neck and bare shoulders when they heard a loud thud and a few grunts. Kouta stopped and motioned for the teenager to check what was happening. Before the boy could get to the door it was busted open by a man with a crazed expression in his face.

Mugen had easily taken out the two guys in front of the hut. He could feel the rage coursing through his veins, but he completely lost control when he saw what was waiting for him on the other side of the door. Fuu was tied up on the ground, bruised and bloodied with a disgusting man on top of her. Her obi laid to the side and her kimono was pulled back. He could see her creamy skin and under wrappings. He also saw the absolute terror in her eyes. At that moment all he saw was red as he spun and sliced through a young boy. The disgusting man got up and grabbed a sword that had been lying against the wall. He lunged at Mugen screaming, "You bastard!".

Mugen easily dodged his attack and twisted around kicking his leg out until it made contact with the back of the man's head. The man fell and tried turning over to defend himself. Mugen didn't even want to use his sword, he threw it aside and jumped on top of the man punching him continuously in the face. At the first the man squirmed, but soon his body went limp. Mugen let all his rage out on the man until he heard whimpering coming from behind him. He remembered Fuu. He was breathing heavily as he got up and rushed to her side. He picked her off the floor and helped her into a sitting position as he cut her free from her bonds.

Fuu's face was black and blue and he saw blood flowing from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were red from tears and there was dirt and leaves all over her. Seeing her like this flew him into rage and he wished those assholes weren't dead so he could kill them all over again. He carefully put her face in his hands and asked, "Are you alright?" Fuu slowly nodded. "Did they...do anything to you?" Fuu shook her head no and that's when she started sobbing uncontrollably. Without thinking Mugen pulled her into his lap and hugged her hard. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. He started rubbing her back and making soothing noises into her ear.

Fuu was so glad to see Mugen. She was overcome with anxiety and fear, she felt herself start to fall asleep against Mugen's warm chest. After she finished crying out the last of her tears, she was physically and mentally exhausted. Mugen felt her body relax against his and knew she needed to rest. He held her in his arms bridal style and stood up, "You need to rest, don't worry I'll get you home."

Fuu nodded and her eyelids started closing when she blinked them open and looked back into Mugen's face and whispered, "Thank you...". She closed her eyes and fell asleep as he carried her home.

Mugen was getting angrier and angrier as he carried Fuu home. He shouldn't have let her run off. If he had chased her, this would have never happened. He couldn't get the image out of his mind of that filthy creature putting his hands all over Fuu. He didn't want anyone to touch her except him...whoa where did that come from? His shook his head to erase that thought. He was suppose to protect her and look what already happened. Even though he hated to admit it, he never wanted to have to feel the fury he felt seeing her hurt and helpless. He wanted to make sure he would always be around to defend her. But what would that mean? He didn't want to grow attached to her, he didn't want to keep feeling this repressed need he had for her. He didn't even need to sleep with her, just being around her made him feel full. He couldn't believe he was having these thoughts. But he couldn't help it, what happened tonight had confirmed the fact that he had strong feelings for Fuu. He pushed them aside and decided to just get her home for starters.

Fuu had slept the entire way. He got to her house and laid her gently on her futon. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with water and a clean cloth. He dipped the cloth in the bowl and gently cleaned her face. He found her sleeping kimonos and carefully changed her. He placed her sheets over her and was about to leave her room when he heard a whimper escape from her lips. He turned around and saw her face twisting in her sleep. She started thrashing and yelping out. He ran to her side and tried to soothe her. She opened her eyes slightly and whispered out, "Please don't leave me." He felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not going nowhere." he said as he sat against the wall. She went right back to sleep, but this time she looked more peaceful. Mugen kept a close eye on her, but felt sleep start to take over him. He held out until he saw the first rays of sunlight, then he passed out.


	12. Starting New

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

Fuu slowly opened her eyes and felt a dull thud in her head. It hurt to move her face, well it hurt all over. She remembered what had transpired the night before and scanned the room for Mugen. He was gently snoring, sleeping against the wall next to her. She started to sit up when she felt a sharp pain. She cried out unintentionally. Mugen woke up with a start kneeling next to Fuu checking to see if she was okay.

She grimaced, "I'm fine, just sore, don't worry." She tried getting up again and yelled out again in pain.

He grabbed her around the waist and helped her to sit up, "Stop being such a jackass and let me help you before you hurt yourself more."

She tried smacking his arm, "I don't need help from you baka."

"Good, I don't wanna have to help you baka." He backed away and watched her with a grin on his face.

Fuu realized that was not a good move. Getting up was causing spasms of pain to run up and down her body. She let out a sigh of defeat and whispered, "Could you help me please?"

Mugen pretended not to hear and said, "Please speak up, I can't hear you."

"Couldyouhelpme?"

"I didn't get that, what do you want?"he said as he continued smirking.

"COULD YOU HELP ME ALREADY!" she yelled out.

"Geeze, you don't have to go yelling about it." He grabbed her hands and helped to pull her up.

"Baka" she muttered under her breath. It was then that she saw her reflection and the bad shape she was really in. Her cheeks were puffed out and she had marks all over her body. Not to mention the dirt and grim all over her. Her wrists were rubbed raw from the ropes and her ankles were the same. Her mouth slowly opened in shock and she could feel tears start to form in her eyes. How could they have done this her?

Mugen saw the distressed looked in her eyes as she took in her condition. He felt guilt slowly creeping into his mind. "I would say it's an improvement." He said with a chuckle.

Fuu was ready to throw her shoe at him when she turned and saw the playful look in his eye, he was only trying to lift her spirits. She merely punched his arm as she walked past and muttered, "Jerk."

She tried to pick up her towel and bath supplies when she felt sharp pains in her right shoulder. These were different than the soreness, they had a hard bite and it left her out of breath. Mugen ran up behind her and stopped her. "I'm only going to take a look." he said. He felt around her shoulder and knew something was wrong, "It feels like your shoulder has been sprained. You shouldn't use it for a while or else it won't heal properly."

"How am I going to get to the bath?" Fuu asked irritated.

"Well if you beg nicely I might think about helping you."

Fuu glared at his stupid grin, but what choice did she have. "That's fine, I'll do it myself, I would rather be in unbearable pain than beg you for anything!" She bent to pick up her supplies only to gasp in pain.

"Could you stop being sucha stubborn bitch and ask for help?" Mugen spat at her.

"Fine, you can help me, but don't start acting like I owe you a huge favor or anything." Mugen held his hands up innocently. She started limping to the bath house with Mugen following her. He furrowed his brows watching her struggle to walk straight, he didn't like seeing her in pain.

**Bath Time**

The bath house was empty, which made Fuu grateful. She didn't want anyone to see her in her current condition. She turned around to grab her things when Mugen pulled them out of her reach. Fuu huffed in annoyance, "Could you just leave them by the side of the tub and leave?"

"And how exactly are you gonna take a bath with a busted shoulder?" Mugen raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Don't worry, I'll manage, I just needed help carrying everything over here." Fuu knew that she wouldn't be able to properly wash, but what were her other options?

"Stubborn cow." Mugen mumbled. He knew that she wouldn't even be able to remove her kimono, so he decided to stay for the show. He threw off his shirt and jumped in the water. He needed to take a bath anyways, it wasn't like he was staying just because of her. This made him feel better and more in control of the situation.

"What do you think you're doing baka?" Fuu couldn't take a bath with him right there. She knew that he didn't care about modesty, but there was no way she could struggle to clean herself with him glaring at her the entire time! The thought made her blush.

Mugen saw the pink in her cheeks and chuckled, he liked making her flush. "You're not the only one who needs a bath brat." He started swimming around, diving underneath only to pop up and shake his head like a dog.

"Well you need to go, I can't take a bath with you here!"

"You wouldn't be able to even if I wasn't here so what's it matter?" Mugen knew that her injury would stop her.

"Hmph...Could you at least turn around?" Fuu asked irritated.

"Fine, but you shouldn't be so shy, you got nothin worth showing off anyways!"

"Just shut up baka!" Mugen turned and she slowly untied her kimono and started to remove it from her shoulders when she yelled out in pain. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire. How was she going to do this?

Mugen quickly whipped around, "I told ya! Stupid broad, you won't be able to do much of anything."

"Well I HAVE to take a bath!" Fuu spat back.

Mugen let out a loud sigh seemingly annoyed, "Fine, I'll do it."

"What?!" Fuu turned an even deeper shade of red. He had to be kidding. "There's no way I'm going to let you help bath me."

Mugen smirked, "I wasn't planning on helping you, I was just gonna do it myself." He liked how her cheeks were burning red. She seemed so cute when she was flustered...he needed to stop thinking like that.

"No way!" Fuu yelled.

"Fine stay disgusting, I don't give a shit." Mugen shot back.

Fuu bowed her head in concession. He was right, there were no other options.

He got out of the bath and started helping her out of her clothing. He could see the drastic changes in her body. Her waist cinched in the middle and widened out into her fuller hips. He gazed up and saw that she wasn't flat-chested anymore. He turned his head to the side not liking the idea of checking her out and enjoying it. He helped her slide into the tub and followed her in.

Fuu was turning for her soap when she felt his hands around her waist lifting her from her seat and turning her so her back was to his chest. He sat her down on his lap and took a hold of the soap. Fuu was getting ready to struggle when she felt him tighten his grip around her body so she wouldn't move. He placed his mouth close to her ear and said, "Just sit back and enjoy." This made her shiver.

She smacked him in the arms and heard him chuckle. His hot breathe left a tingling sensation on her neck and she was ready to curse him when he started slowing rubbing the dirt off her back and shoulders. It felt wonderful, her body started to loose tension and she exhaled loudly. Her shoulders started slumping and she laid her head against his neck. Her eyes closed and she felt so relax, something she had thought she could never feel with Mugen being so close. After finishing, he started on her arms and waist, being extra cautious not to hurt her shoulder. He reasoned that he didn't want to hear her bitching at him about being rough.

Fuu was surprised at how gentle Mugen was with her. She never would use the word gentle to define Mugen, she had never seen him be gentle before. She opened her eyes as she realized he was being careful not to hurt her because he cared. He was the one to save her last night and carry her all the way home. He even stayed in her room without trying to make a move! Could it be that he had feelings for her? As she was pondering these thoughts, he carefully lifted her off his lap and placed her on the ledge of the bath. Fuu gave out a surprised gasp.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm just gonna do you legs." Mugen said with a smile. She saw that the smile was a genuine smile, there was no anger or deceitfulness in his expression. She liked how he was smiling and she was hoping it was because of her.

Mugen liked taking her by surprise, her little yelps and gasps always made him smile. He had tried to hide it in the past, but after being so close in the bath his guard had slowly lowered. He hated to admit that he enjoyed cleaning her off and moving his hands over her body, even if it was with a wash cloth.

He had finished and he threw the cloth to the ledge so he could take a dive in and get the soap off his body. When he came back he noticed Fuu staring at him. He felt like yanking her chain, "Like what ya see?". He gave her his most devious grin.

Fuu blushed and quickly turned her head to the side stuttering out, "I wasn't looking at you baka! Why would I want to do something like that?" She hoped he didn't notice her voice shaking. When she turned her head back he was spreading her legs apart so he could stand between them. Fuu had to take a big gulp of air or she thought she would pass out. A familiar fire started to burn in her stomach, she yearned for this man to be in her arms. He traced the bruises and cuts along her arms and up to her face, softly grazing her cheek. She saw a sadness in his eyes as he took her in.

He wished that he could kiss the pain away. Looking at her injuries reminded him of how he had failed to protect her. It was her fault that she was hurt. He lowered his head because he couldn't bear to look into her eyes and he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Fuu was shocked, Mugen never apologized to anyone. It wasn't his fault what had happened. In fact he was the one that saved her! She carefully placed her hand on the top of his hair and whispered back, "It wasn't your fault. You don't owe me an apology."

He shook his head, "If I hadn't let you run off they would have never touched you. I promise I won't let that happen again."

Fuu's heart melted in her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair until he grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his own. He kept his head down, fixated on her hand inside his own. It looked so small and fragile. He didn't want to feel this way about her, he didn't want to feel the need to be with her or the urge to protect her. He couldn't fight the feelings anymore, especially after what had happened last night. When he saw that man on her he realized he would never be able to stand idly by while someone loved her the way he wanted to. Even if he left, he would constantly worry for her and his heart would ache. He gave in to the idea that he would stay with her and protect her even if it meant his life.

He raised his head and locked into her eyes. They shone a beautiful brown. He knew that if he kissed her there he couldn't run anymore. He would want her and would do whatever he had to do to make her his. He slowly leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Fuu returned the kiss, even opening her mouth slightly to trace his lips with her tongue. This shot bolts up and down Mugen's spine. He grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. His kisses became more desperate and hungry. He wanted to inhale her, drink her in until there was nothing left. They both pulled back gasping for air.

They collapsed back into each other kissing. Mugen rubbed her back, arms, hips and anything his hands could reach. Fuu moaned slightly. The fire had exploded within her and she wanted him. The problem was she was afraid. She was still innocent about these things and wasn't sure if she was ready. She pulled back slightly and Mugen could see the concern on her face. He knew he needed to give her time. Usually this thought would have never crossed his mind. If he wanted a woman, he took her. But this no average woman, it was Fuu.

"Let's head back now baka." He got out of the tub and started heading for Fuu's home. Fuu sat breathing heavily for moment and followed suit. She would have normally started a yelling contest with him over the insult, but this time it seemed more of a term of endearment.


	13. Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

The rest of the day consisted of eating and resting for Fuu. She was feeling very sore and Mugen told her the best way to handle it was to rest. He helped her wrap her arm to her shoulder so that she wouldn't injury herself any further, but she could only use one arm. Neither mentioned what happened at the bath house. Mugen went back to making fun of her when she couldn't do something because of her injury and Fuu retaliated. But it was different this time. Fuu noticed it in the way he said things. There was a playfulness in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips.

Fuu's main concern was switching from the complexities of her relationship with Mugen and how she was going to explain her appearance at work the next day. She wanted to be truthful, but she was embarrassed and not sure how to explain Mugen. Even though they had a long history, Mugen's general appearance frightened people. She wasn't sure if people would get the wrong idea and think that he had beaten her. Or worse, would Keiko and the Chins think they were being intimate together? She flushed at the thought.

Mugen had no idea how to describe what was happening between Fuu and himself. He didn't want to dissect it or think about it anymore. He was content with the way things were going. He did know that he couldn't leave her alone. She was bound to get into more trouble or kidnapped. He decided that the only option left was to keep an eye on her at all times. In the meantime, he enjoyed poking fun at her. It reminded him of their traveling days. She was easily flustered and it only made it that much more enjoyable. He liked how her face would twist in anger and her tiny hands would clench in a harmless fist. He was even liking the way she would yell "baka" at him.

It was dinner time when Fuu thought it would be best to talk about what would happen the next few days. It was important to have a plan on how to explain her injuries and Mugen's sudden appearance. She had finished cooking the fish and rice. Mugen plopped down and yelled out, "Oi, what's taking so long? I'm starving here!"

"Yeah yeah, it's done." Fuu clumsily placed his filled bowl in front of him.

They started chewing in silence when Fuu put down her chopsticks, "We need to figure a few things out."

Mugen swallowed hard, he was not ready for this and would rather walk out this second than have this conversation. Fuu could see the fear in this eyes, "I mean what we are going to tell everyone about you staying here and what happened with those guys the other night."

Mugen gave out a sigh of relief, "Why the hell should I care? I don't gotta explain shit to no one."

Fuu was already getting exasperated. She forgot his constant stubbornness when it came to doing whatever he wanted and never answering to anyone about it. "Well, I have to live here so I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression."

He raised his eyebrows, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It's just I don't want people to think more is going on than what is and I don't want anyone to assume you had a hand in what happened to me. You can give off the wrong first impression."

Mugen was starting to loose control of his temper, "Listen girly you should be happy to have people think something is going on here cause you'd be lucky to get any of my attention with that flat-chest and bug eyes. I don't give a rat's ass what they think I did or didn't do to you got it?"

Fuu's hand clenched into a fist and she could feel the steam coming out of her ears. She stood up and yelled with her finger pointed in his direction, "Listen buddy you would be the lucky one, not me! And if you're gonna stay here then you'd better start caring baka!"

He got up and met her glare, "I don't gotta do nothin! In fact, I don't gotta stay here! It's not worth putting up with your constant naggin anyhow." He slung his sword over his shoulder and headed for the door.

Fuu's resolve was wavering. She didn't want him to leave and she didn't mean what she said...not everything she said. But she couldn't run after him, if she did that would mean he would walk all over her and never let her live this down. As he got to the door she started feeling tears coming to her eyes, she couldn't believe he would actually leave. She let out a soft whimper.

Mugen was about to step out to cool off his temper. He didn't mean to leave for good, he just needed sometime to think and give her time to worry. When he heard her soft cry it felt like a blade through the chest. It reminded him of the whimper she gave when he was beating that bastard who attacked her bloody. That sound was a terrible reminder of her pain. But he didn't want to give in, he had to save face.

He cracked his neck from side to side, pretending to not care, "Quit your blubberin you big baby! I'll stay as long as you'll shut the hell up with that shit."

Fuu sniffled, did that mean he was going to stay?

"I'm just gonna get some sake. I'll be back later." Mugen continued walking.

Fuu would have to tell everyone the truth. Mugen wasn't going to be any help. She would just have to give few details on Mugen and completely exclude what had transpired between them the past few days. On the other hand, maybe Mugen was changing. She had really expected him to walk out on her, but he seemed to change his mind at the last minute. Could Mugen ever settle down?

Mugen was gone for about an hour or so. The sky had darkened and the air was full of chirps from grasshoppers. Fuu was getting nervous that he had changed his mind and wasn't going to come back. She was sitting in the living area when she heard the distinct _click_ of his geta. Butterflies started flittering in her stomach and she was annoyed at her own childish behavior. 'Of course he is coming back!' She though to herself.

Instead of getting sake, Mugen had taken his frustration out on a nearby tree. He continually hit, kicked, and chopped at it for an hour straight. By the end of his outburst the tree had become mutilated. He felt that for the first time in a days his mind was clear. He knew that eventually he would have to decide what would become of his budding relationship with Fuu, but that wouldn't be for some time. He was looking forward to cuddling next to Fuu, he blanched at the thought of enjoying cuddling with anyone.

Fuu was at the table sipping tea when he sat next to her and waited for her to pour him a cup. She obliged and they sat in silence for a few moments. It felt like deja vu for Fuu, but she needed him to speak first. After setting his cup down Mugen grunted, "So this is how it's gonna work. Since you're too accident prone to get through a whole day with getting in serious shit, I'm gonna take you to work and pick you up when you're done. Got it?"

Fuu smirked, she knew he was trying to save face by pretending he was doing this for less than obvious reasons, "Fine." Did this mean they were "together"? Fuu giggled at the thought. Mugen returned it with an angry glare. "Thanks."

"Mugen looked surprise, "For what?"

"For staying." She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Mugen wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders and gave a squeeze.

"Come on..." He pulled her to her feet by her wrist. She staggered forward almost falling, Mugen having to catch her in his arms. "Do you always have to be so damn klutz?" He grinned at her, messing her hair up.

"Hey, watch the hair!" She slapped his hand away, only to have him slap her in the butt and run for her room. The slap made her jump, but she was right on his heels. She shouldered him in his back, forcing him to fall onto the futon with an "umph!". From her prime position, she started massaging his back, kneading his tense shoulders and neck. He settled in and gave out a deep sigh. Fuu liked the idea of pleasing him. She ran her hand through his hair, gently massaging it as well.

"Mugen..." Fuu whispered, then bit her lip waiting for a response. She wasn't sure if she should ask, but something inside her told her now was the time to ask.

He grunted in response.

"Why did you come after me the other night?" Mugen's head perked up. "I mean you seemed to be so annoyed with me and you finally were rid of me, so why did you come running?"

Mugen knew what the truth was, he couldn't stand the idea of Fuu ever being hurt or of anyone but him touching her. But he had never learned how to express himself besides with a sword. He grew up thinking love was a weakness. He turned over so that Fuu was straddling his waist. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked hard into her doe eyes. The room was dark except for the moonlight coming in through the window. At that moment, he knew that all those times he risked his life for her was worth it.

Despite those thoughts, he still wasn't able to say what he was truly feeling. With a sly smirk he responded, "Jin would have killed me if anything happened to you."

Fuu punched his chest and whispered, "Jerk."

He pulled her close to him and whispered back, "Baka" before kissing her.


	14. Back to Work

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

Fuu's eye's fluttered open. She felt so warm and comfortable she didn't want to move. When her eyes adjusted to the daylight, a tanned arm came into focus with blue tattoos on the wrist. She slowly turned her head to the right and a tanned chest criss-crossed with various scars was there. She smiled remembering Mugen had again spent the night in her room. She slowly turned her body into his chest, not wanting to wake him. He shifted slightly, but within seconds he continued to snore lightly. She thought about what had happened the night before.

_He pulled her close to him and whispered back, "Baka" before kissing her. They continued to kiss and Fuu could feel her desire for Mugen pulsing in her veins. She was excited and frightened at the same time. It wasn't that she didn't trust Mugen, she had constantly trusted him even with her life up until this point. But she wasn't sure what to expect or what to do. What if the pain was more than she could handle? What if she wasn't any good and he laughed at her?_

_ Mugen helped Fuu onto the futon making sure her shoulder wasn't bumped. He bent forward and laid his weight gently on top of her. He felt her squirm slightly, so he placed his hands on either side of her head to ease some of his weight off of her. Her lips were so inviting. He could swear they tasted like honey. He could smell the fragrance of flowers over her body and it was intoxicating him. It was all getting to him and he could feel the anticipation vibrating throughout his body. His mind starting shutting off as he pulled off her obi. He heard her give a pleased gasp and it spurred him on. His mind shut off as he unwrapped her kimono and lifted her up to take throw it to the side._

_ Mugen was undressing her rapidly and she could feel her body responding. She arched her chest towards him and her hands were rubbing any part of his body that came into contact with hers. Despite this there was a small trace of doubt in the back of her mind. She kept trying to push it aside, but when Mugen sat up to cast his shirt to the side she realized how frightened she was. She had never imagined in a million years that she would be doing this with Mugen. She was feeling jittery and could see her hands shaking. She was furious with herself, she was acting like a big baby! She had always tried to prove to Mugen that she was mature, she finally had her chance and she was blowing it._

_ Mugen could feel his animal instincts taking over. Once he had her kimono off, his eyes travelled greedily over her creamy pale skin. Despite the fact that his blood started boiling when he saw the healing bruises, he couldn't ripe his eyes off of her. He had never seen a more delicious body. He was planning to rip her bindings off and consume every inch of her. He momentarily raised his eyes to her face when he heard a whimper. He felt like a brick hit him. She looked terrified. He mentally slapped himself, he forgot that she was a virgin. He should have slowed down, he had never intended to force himself on her. He sat back on his haunches and took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he could calm himself down._

_ Fuu wasn't sure what was happening. Well, she didn't know what was suppose to happen, but she knew this isn't what was suppose to happen. She hadn't meant to make Mugen feel that she didn't want to. She really did, but she couldn't shake off her anxiety. She sat up and reached for his hand, "...Mugen...I'm sorry, I'm just..."._

_ He mumbled back, "I just need a sec okay?". It was taking all his will-power and strength to control himself._

_ She pulled her hand back and waited for him._

_ Once he cleared his head he looked at her and said, "We don't have to do this if you don't wanna. I'm not gonna make you do anything."_

_ She cleared her throat, how could she explain what she was feeling without sounding completely stupid, "That's not it. It's just that I'm...well I'm...nervous...". She looked down at her hands twisting together nervously. She was blushing at how embarrassing the situation was becoming. It had started so romantic and like everything else she had mattered to muddle it up._

_ Mugen moved to her side. He smiled at how innocent she could be. He lifted her chin to look him in the face. He knew then that she wasn't ready, "It's late, let's sleep."_

_ Fuu blinked a few times. Did she hear him right? He laid down and helped her lay down next to him. She snuggled against his chest, relaxing. She felt relieved, she was glad he didn't make her feel childish. She let out a sigh as she felt the waves of sleep lapping over her. Mugen was glad when he felt her body unwind. He nuzzled his face into her hair and breathed in her scent. He couldn't deny the fact that he was frustrated, but it didn't bother him to end the night with her sleeping in his arms. 'God, I'm turnin into sucha wuss' he thought to himself as he fell asleep._

She started tracing the outlines of the scars on his chest. Some of them she remembered sewing up herself. Jin and Mugen were constantly getting into scrapes and without money for even basic necessities, getting a doctor was out of the question. Fuu had to become their personal surgeon. She learned as time past how best to sew up a cut or treat a wound. She gathered advice along their travels on where to look for plants with medicinal properties and how to prepare them. She knew the scars she had treated were the barely visible scars. She had always tried her best to treat the wounds first and then apply paste to diminish scars. There was really no reason for it, Mugen and Jin didn't care if they has scars. But since most of the wounds they received were inflicted from rescuing her, she felt she had to repay them somehow.

Mugen had fresher scars, some were pink and others red. She wondered how he had gotten his wounds. Her eyebrows scrunched as she examined the scars closer. Could they give her any clue as to what had happened to him these past few years? She noticed the snoring had stopped and she lifted her head to see Mugen looking down at her. His grey eyes looked quizzically at her.

"You never did pay attention on how to properly bandage your wounds." she said pointing to the fresh and more visible scars.

He shrugged, "Nothin major, just scratches." He remembered after they first split up he had gotten into a fight with a pair of assholes over a few coins. He had kicked the shit out of them, but was left with a deep slash across his chest. Usually, Fuu would come running and start fussing over him. He forgot she wasn't around and tried to bandage them up. No matter how many times he redid the bandages, they were never the same as when she did it. That was one of the first times he missed her. At the time he merely thought it was shitty she was no longer there to do her "job". Looking back on it, he now knew it was because he missed the reassurance of her presence and the tenderness she used when taking care of him. He didn't have friends or family, it was nice to have someone just to be there.

She started to get up, "I'll go get breakfast started." As she stood up, he gave her a slap on the butt. She turned around to see him smirking at her, "Mugen! Cut that out!". After turning away from him a small smiled played on her lips.

She started getting ready for work. She washed her face and put her hair in a tight bun. She started inspecting her face and saw the swelling had gone down and it didn't look as brutal. Her body wasn't as sore anymore, the full night's sleep had done wonders. Her shoulder still throbbed when she moved her arm though. She had taken off the wrapping to flex her arm when she let out a gasp. Mugen came running. He saw the unwrapped arm and huffed, "Hey, dumby! Who said to take that off?"

"I was just checking it!" Fuu answered back annoyed.

"Come here girlie." He rewrapped the bandage, "Don't touch it anymore got it?"

She nodded her head and started trying to pull on her kimono and obi. With the one arm it was difficult. She was wondering how she got them off last night. 'Oh yeah, Mugen helped me with that.' she mused to herself.

Mugen saw her struggling, gave another huff, and helped her finish dressing.

Mugen had to help her cook breakfast because of her arm, but it didn't come out too bad. They ate in silence, too busy stuffing rice and dumplings into their mouths. After finishing her breakfast Fuu asked, "So what are you going to do today?"

He had been busy eating what was left of breakfast, "I got some business to take care of."

"Oh, is it going to take long?", Fuu was curious about what kind of "business" Mugen had.

"Dunno." Mugen didn't feel the need to say more.

"I hope it isn't too far away." Fuu was fishing for information, but Mugen didn't take the bite. "Do you want to wait until I'm off work to go?"

"Don't worry about it okay." Mugen didn't understand why she was so stuck on this topic. It had nothing to do with her so why was she so interested.

Fuu was worried why Mugen was refusing to engage her in this conversation. Was he planning to go to a brothel? Even though they were a smaller town, Jin's town was not far and it was double the size with it's own red light district. Fuu didn't like feeling jealous, but she knew Mugen didn't like taking things slow.

Mugen could see the doubt in her face, "Come on, I'll walk you to work."

The walk to her work was unusually quiet. Her house was on the outskirts of town and the walk in was a lonely path through the fields. Mugen wondered what was wrong with her, she generally couldn't keep her fat mouth shut. "Oi, why you actin so weird? Usually you won't shut the hell up."

Fuu hadn't realized she was being so quiet. She was still pondering over where Mugen was going and what or who he was going to be doing. She kept trying to assure herself that was ridiculous, after what had developed between them she thought they were together, like a couple. She knew they would never date like Keiko and Haru, but they're relationship could blossom in it's own way. He wouldn't betray her trust like that, but he had never promised her anything. "Uhhh...nothing." She bit her lower lip, she had to know or it would bother her all day. On the other hand, if he caught on to what she was thinking, he would never let her live it down. She grunted at the thought.

She was really starting to get on Mugen's nerves. First the annoyingly calm silence and now the stupid sighing. "Could you quit with the annoying shit and just come out with it dammit!", he bellowed at her.

"You don't have to scream at me baka!"

"Then stop being a pain in the ass and say whatever you gotta say!" Mugen was already regretting staying with her. This was why he stayed away from stupid broads, they started with the nagging and the bitching and it never ended. He was starting to feel suffocated.

"Why would I want to say anything to a baboon like you baka! You're not worth my time." Fuu huffed and then stomped angrily in the direction of work. She was angry that she couldn't just ask him where he was going. Why did he always have to be so stubborn and difficult to communicate with?

"Hey ya crazy bitch! You're the one with the problem, so stop actin like a big cry baby!"

This made Fuu stop. She just had to come out with it, "Why won't you say where you're going today?"

Mugen's eyes widened in surprise, "You're back on that again?". Why was this woman harping on this?

"Yeah, I'm back on it again. So just answer it baka." Fuu started tapping her foot impatiently.

Mugen knew Fuu got mad with him about only a few things: fighting over food, teasing her, flirting with other women, and getting killed. This had nothing to do with food or something mean he said and he wasn't going to die. That only left one more option and it made him grin from ear to ear. He sauntered up to her in a casual way and leaned toward her ear to whisper, "I think someone might be nervous about who I might be seeing and what we gonna do."

Fuu jumped back, "That is one of the stupidest things you have ever said! How ridiculous. Just stupid...pfft." She tossed her head back and crossed her arms.

He thought she never looked cuter. Mugen stepped right in front of her also crossing his arms. He bent his head down so that his forehead touched hers and they were looking in each other's eyes. "What ya got to be so jealous about girlie?" he asked playfully. His smile was warm and his eye's sparkled with mischief.

Mugen's comment melted away Fuu's worries. Since they had never physically said it, she didn't know if Mugen wanted to be monogamous. She knew with Mugen to never expect "normal" relationship conversations. Instead, she would have to get use to these types of situations and one-liners, reading between the lines and figuring out the subtle hints. She realized how absurd she was being. She was just glad they had done this before entering the main part of town where everyone could gawk.

She didn't want to let her guard down yet, even though having him so close she wanted to start kissing him. "Next time don't act like you are a secret agent or anything...jerk." she punched his arm and turned to continue walking to work.

Mugen kept smiling, he liked knowing she was jealous. 'Good', he thought, 'keep her on her toes.'

They got to the entrance of the tea house. Fuu paused at the entrance and took a deep breath, 'Here goes nothing.' She took a step inside and noticed Mugen wasn't going inside with her. She turned back and saw him leaning against the wall outside. She gave him a quizzical look and he responded, "I thought you had to work or somethin?"

"Yeah, are you going to be here when I get off?" Fuu asked innocently, not wanting to inflate is already enlarged ego. After what had happened on the walk to work, Fuu didn't think Mugen's chest could get puffed out any further.

"I'll think about it..."Mugen muttered with a sly grin pasted on his face.

Fuu shook her head and rolled her eyes, why did she even bother. She went back into the tea house and walked to the kitchen to help set up for the day and grab her apron. Her shoulder was going to be a problem, but hopefully Keiko would help. The only person in the sitting area was Haru. Fuu smiled remembering that he was now Keiko's boyfriend. She gave him a small wave to get his attention, he was absorbed reading something.

"Good morning Haru. It's so nice to see you this morning." Fuu sang in her prettiest voice.

He looked up to respond when his eyes caught sight of her face and he faltered, "Excuse me for being forward Ms. Fuu, but are you alright?" Fuu lightly touched her face and nodded. Haru was so sweet, he seemed genuinely worried about it. It made her so glad to know Keiko had a true gentleman by her side, unlike Mugen.

"It was an accident. I was walking home and a group of men tried to mug me." Fuu did not like lying, but she had to twist the story around so as not to arouse suspicion. Explaining they were going to rape her and Mugen had to kill them all savagely was not the best way to get them to warm up to him.

Haru's eyes grew wide with alarm, "I hope you were not hurt Ms. Fuu. You must go to the authorities!"

"I'm just fine, thank you for the concern. Luckily, a friend of mine heard the scuffle and managed to help me."

"I am so relieved. Who was this friend, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all of course, it's not like he's a fugitive or anything." Fuu laughed nervously, why was she acting like an idiot? "He's an old friend I had journeyed with years ago."

Haru's expression changed, he seemed intrigued, "Keiko has told me a few of your adventures. I hope it doesn't sound like prying, but they were rather fascinating. I had always wished to go on my own some day. This friend of yours is a true hero and deserves my personal thanks."

"You are being too kind, but he is a very shy man. I do not know if he will be staying long anyway." The last thing Fuu wanted to do was introduce a sophisticated gentleman like Haru to Mugen. God only knew what might ensue.

"Is that so. Well hopefully his business affairs do not rush him away."

"He's very private about his affairs. I'm sorry for having to leave, but I must get to the kitchen. It was wonderful seeing you." Fuu bowed and hurried to the kitchen.

Mugen glanced inside while Fuu was walking to the kitchen. He was going to walk away as soon as she went inside, but he heard her conversation. He was curious who this man was. The man's face seemed familiar, but Mugen was horrible at remembering names or people. He didn't like how this jerk kept asking Fuu questions. He started walking in the direction on Jin's town, he had some important business to take care of.

"I'm sorry to be late, I was talking with Haru and..." Fuu didn't have time to finish her sentence because the Chins and Keiko were automatically by her side asking her about her injuries. They wanted to know what happened and if she was badly hurt or if she needed anything.

Mrs. Chin shushed the other two and spoke calmly, "My dear, you must sit down and let us know what happened." She was an older women with children already grown with families of their own. She had a grandmotherly way about her that could put anyone at ease. He wrinkled face always shone with pride and wisdom. Her silver hair was always knotted tight into a bun at the top of her head. She was very small and slightly round, the way a grandmother should be.

Fuu sat and told the condensed version of the incident, putting in the same twist like she had with Haru, and omitting her relationship with Mugen.

The Chins seemed very concerned. Fuu was touched by their care, she had lost her mother many years ago and was starting to forget what it like to have a family concerned about you. It warmed her heart.

"Who's this friend?" Keiko asked curiously. Fuu grinned at her knowing what was in her mind.

"I have told you about him before." At this Keiko's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "He was with me on the journey I took before I came here."

"How lucky for you that he showed up then." Mrs. Chin chimed in. Keiko kept her devilish expression on Fuu. She had always thought Fuu had spoken of her traveling companions with a certain fondness. It was certainly lucky for her that he had showed up at the right time. Keiko remembered in all of Fuu's stories that one of them in particle always seemed to come to her rescue in the knick of time. Maybe fate was trying to tell them something. She would bring it up to Fuu later, when they had some privacy. She would also have to meet this mystery savior, no matter who he was he had saved her friend's life.

"How is your shoulder?" Mr. Chin inquired. He was a very quiet man, preferring his wife to say much of what he was thinking. He was thin with a slight slouch in his stance. His hair was white as snow, and it had completely balded on the top of his head.

"It's sprained, but I can still do everything as before, just with one hand now."

"Nonsense, there is no way you can work the tables today my dear. You need to give that shoulder rest. Instead you can stay back her in the kitchen with Mr. Chin and help prepare the food.

"Who will cover for me then?" Fuu asked concerned, she didn't want to put the Chins out like that.

"I will of course! I know I"m not as spry as I use to be, but there's still some spring in my step young lady." Fuu and Keiko giggled.

The Chins went back to preparing for the day while Keiko sat with Fuu to catch up before customers arrived. Keiko was concerned for Fuu being out by herself, this could easily happen again.

"It's time you started thinking about settling down Fuu. What happens next time if your friend is not around? You need a man in your life, someone honorable who will take care of you...like Haru." Keiko blushed at that. She hadn't meant to make Fuu feel worse.

Fuu laughed and swatted her hand in the air, "If there were more men like Haru we would not be having this conversation." They giggled and Fuu nudged Keiko to spill the beans about her date.

"If it hadn't gone well he wouldn't be here right now." Keiko smirked.

Fuu had forgotten to ask Keiko why Haru was here so early. She slapped her friend's arm, "I completely forgot to ask! What did you do to that man that has him here before opening?"

"True ladies don't kiss and tell." Keiko feigned indifference as she got up to help with preparation, but Fuu could see her face bursting with joy when she thought Fuu wasn't looking. It looked like Fuu wasn't the only one who was enjoying a man's company. She couldn't wait to go to Keiko's house later and talk it over.

The day passed quickly and uneventfully. Fuu was glad to get her mind off of things, work kept her preoccupied.


	15. Getting to the Bottom of Things

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

Mugen wasn't looking forward to speaking with Jin. While he was at his house, Jin had mentioned that it would be to Mugen's benefit to visit his employer, Takeshi Nakamura. Apparently Jin had learned valuable information that he did not feel comfortable sharing with the women in the house. Mugen would have blown him off completely if Jin hadn't added that it involved Kagetoki Kariya, the samurai that Jin had killed on Ikitsuki island. Hearing his name made Mugen's fists ball with rage and anger. He had wanted to be the one to defeat him, but Jin had sent him off to rescue Fuu instead.

Without Fuu slowing him down, Mugen made it to the impressive house in no time. It was gated with guards posted along the perimeter. 'No wonder ol' fish face was able to get that house, with a rich prick like this guy hiring him.' Mugen thought. He strolled to the entrance when he was stopped by a guard.

The guard looked at him with disgust, "State your business."

Mugen didn't like his tone and he cared even less for his attitude. Who did this guy think he was speaking to? "That's not really any of your damn business." He shouldered past the guard and continued walking.

The guard called out in alarm and Mugen found himself surrounded. He smiled, he hadn't had a good fight in days. "Listen up bastards, I got no time for playin around. So unless you're ready to get the shit kicked out of you, move outta the way."

One guard stepped forward and bellowed, "Drop the sword and get down on the ground or we will be forced to take action."

"My sword? Hell, I don't need that to take care of you ugly dudes." He launched off the ground landing on his back, spinning his metal-lined geta outwards. He smashed in a few of the guys faces. They staggered back, holding their mouths. The other guards drew their swords and Mugen was ready for them. When one lunged for him he side-stepped and gave a swift kick to that guys back. He laid sprawled on the ground. The other guard slashed at Mugen's right side, narrowly missing. Mugen took the opportunity and elbowed him in the ribs. The guy staggered back, Mugen jumped up and kicked his leg out making direct impact with the man's chest. The man who had initially stopped him was the only one left, beads of sweat were running down his face and his eyes widened in fear. He knew he was no match for this ruffian.

"Enough!" A well-dressed man roared out. The guards clumsily got to their feet at attention.

"So you must be the head hauncho. Gotta tell you, with the money you gotta be rakin in you got some sorry ass excuses for protection." Mugen leaned his head side to side, cracking her neck.

"I have to say, you're skills are better than what Jin described." Takeshi Nakamura said with a grin. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and strong arms. He was middle aged, but still had a thick mane peppered with greys. He had a strong jaw line, but the harshness was offset by the youthful twinkle in his eyes. Mugen knew this was a man who could hold his own.

"Four eyes was always jealous, couldn't blame him." Mugen was surprised Jin said anything at all about him.

"Thank you for coming." Jin quietly said stepping beside Takeshi.

"Guards, get yourselves cleaned up. Mugen, please come inside." He motioned with his hand for Mugen to follow him toward his home, "But next time, instead of turning my men into sniffling babies you can just tell them we have an appointment." Takeshi and Jin started walking away. Mugen saw Jin's mouth give a small twitch at the side. He growled at him and followed the men.

"Please sit Mugen." Takeshi had showed him to his tea room. Takeshi and Jin sat on one side of the table and Mugen sat opposite them. A servant came in with tea and served each man. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble to find my residence."

"Look, this whole polite crap is nice and all, but I don't really give a shit. Let's get to the point." Mugen didn't feel comfortable with this man and he didn't feel comfortable with the situation.

Takeshi let out a small burst of laughter. "A man who gets to the point, reminds me of you Jin." He nudged Jin in the side still chuckling.

Jin was not pleased with the comment and replied with his standard, "Hmmm...".

"He told me that you have information about that bastard Kariya." Mugen said this without a trace of emotion, his face was set in a hard line. He knew this man had only bad news for him.

"It wasn't merely coincidence that Jin and I became acquainted. You see I was old friends with his master Mariya Enshirou. In fact, he came to me with a dilemma right before his untimely death." At this point, Mugen noticed that Jin lowered his gaze to the floor. "You see another samurai, Kariya, had come to him with strict orders to kill his master student...Jin."

"Yeah, know all that. So what's the point?" Mugen started picking his ear with his pinkie finger. He was getting bored real quick.

"Before following through with his orders Enshirou came to me with a favor. He never intended to follow through, but knew if he didn't someone else would. So he staged an attack on his student fully intending not to win the battle. He asked me to look after Jin. Being my good friend I agreed. I was not able to discover the whereabouts of Jin until you started journeying together. I could not stop Kariya from attacking, but when I heard Jin had overpowered him I sought him out. He has now become me closet confident. Although most times I feel like the conversations are very one-sided."

Mugen was starting to warm up to this guy. Takeshi continued, "Jin and I have both kept our eyes and ears open over the years for word from the shogunate about retaliation against you and your companions. Fortunately, you are no longer on the radar. We heard nothing for years and thought it was no longer a danger. But...then word came to us concerning Kariya."

Mugen wasn't sure where this was going, "I thought he was dead."

"You are correct. What went unnoticed was that Kariya had a bastard son, Katashi. Even though this bastard did not take his father's name, he was in his father's good graces. He taught him the way of the sword and left him a small fortune."

"Let me guess, this bastard Katashi guy has a taste for revenge?" Mugen wasn't impressed. What was so scary about one puny guy?

"Correct again. He also has at his disposal a yakuza of former ninja. He seeks to finish what his father started. Because of circumstances, he believes Jin and you to be dead. Because of my influence I am able to assure some security for Jin. Unfortunately, somehow he was discovered Fuu's whereabouts. He doesn't know any specifics, but reports have reached him that she is near my jurisdiction."

The sound of her name made him flinch, why was she always getting herself into trouble. He automatically became distrustful of this man, what would he gain by telling Mugen, what was his angle? "So why tell me?"

Takeshi chuckled, "You give me too much credit if you think I'm part of some extravagant trap." He became serious, "My son left this world some years ago and Jin has become like a son to me. Upon hearing this information he expressed his strong bond with Fuu. Even though he won't say it I know he considers both of you his family. And Jin's family is my family."

Mugen wasn't sure how to respond. Even though he liked to pretend that he did not care for Jin, he was Mugen's closet friend. Jin decided to break the silence, "You must protect Fuu, she will need you to keep her safe."

Takeshi added, "Eventually this bastard will find out that you two survived. That will lead him here to Jin and his family. Not just Fuu is in danger here."

Mugen took a deep breath, "So what's the plan?".


	16. With Night Comes Peace

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

Mugen had stayed with Takeshi and Jin longer than he would have liked. The two men had already come up with several plans. They summed them up for Mugen and went over the risks involved. Nothing was set in stone and they planned to meet again the next day. Jin advised Mugen to keep these matters confidential from Fuu. It would only worry her. He asked Mugen to think over what they talked about, they would have to work quickly.

He was getting closer to the tea house. He shoved the thoughts aside, he would keep them at bay until the next day. For now he was in a rush to make sure Fuu was okay. There didn't seem to be any commotion outside. He sat down inside and looked over the menu, boy was he hunugry. He noticed Fuu wasn't anywhere around. He became worried until he heard her shrill laughter coming from the kitchen. Man was she loud and obnoxious.

"Good evening sir. Can I get you anything?" a chipper voice asked. Mugen looked up a beautiful lady. Usually he would say something lewd, but he didn't feel like doing that.

"Just get me some sake to start with." Keiko noticed the stranger's gruff appearance and the blue tattoos. At first she was worried he was some wanted criminal, but then she remembered Fuu's hero friend. Fuu had described him as tough pirate. This guy would definitely match that description. She was pretty sure Fuu had mentioned blue tattoos.

Keiko set the sake in front of Mugen, "What would you like to order?"

Mugen ordered more than than ten men could possibly eat. Keiko was frozen on the spot, was this guy serious? "Move your ass will ya, I'm starving." Mugen barked.

"Right away." Keiko ran towards the kitchen. He certainly ate like Fuu did. She couldn't be sure if this was the guy, but she thought it would be funny to play a trick on Fuu. When she got to the kitchen she said to Fuu, "Geesh! Men are such sleezeballs!"

"What's wrong Keiko?" Fuu was concerned that some jerk had tried to grope her friend again.

"Some scumbag was practically undressing me with his eyes, saying how he was hoping to go to my place when I get off work. Can you believe it?!" It was hard for Keiko to keep a straight face. If this was Fuu's hero, then by Fuu's reaction she would know if there really was anything going on between them.

"Men are pigs! Show me which guy it is, I'll spit in his food!"

This was playing right into Keiko's plan. "That rugged guy with the blue tattoos over there."

Fuu froze, "Did you say blue tattoos?"

"Yeah, he has them on his wrists and ankles. Must be some sort of criminal. He should be with the mouth he has, called me a 'sweet piece of ass'. Ughhh!" Keiko could already see the anger building in Fuu.

"That guy over there?" Fuu pointed at Mugen. Keiko nodded her head. Fuu could not believe him. They are apart for one day and this already happens and in her tea house! She was ready to storm out and bash him over the head with a pot when Keiko stopped her.

Keiko asked innocently, "What's wrong Fuu? You don't know the guy do you?"

Fuu gritted her teeth and said, "I can't believe that jerk. Who does he think he is? Doing this with my friend! Where I work! When I get my hands on him..." She looked up and saw the gleam in Keiko's eyes. "Are you up to something?"

Keiko bursted out laughing, "You should see yourself right now! You're really ready to go crazy on this guy huh? I thought you and your hero were only 'friends'."

Fuu was so angry, how could she let Keiko trick her like that! "It's just...we're just..." Fuu was stuttering, she was at a loss on what to say.

Keiko kept laughing, "Oh stop acting like a grandma. You don't have to say a word, I had a hunch and my hunches are never wrong." She wagged her finger at Fuu. Fuu couldn't respond, she just turned red. This made Keiko laugh harder. She wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Relax, I made the whole thing up. I won't bug you about it anymore, I just wanted the truth! Not the version you save for the Chins. We can talk later, I gotta finish serving his three trays of food."

Fuu peeked out watching Keiko bring Mugen his plates of food. He didn't even notice Keiko as she bent down to place the plates before him. The old Mugen would have oogled her and said something filthy, but he was only interested in his food. This made Fuu feel better. He was changing and she liked the man he was becoming.

By the time Mugen had wolfed down his meal, Fuu was done with her shift. She said goodbye to the Chins and sat with Mugen. She saw Mrs. Chin eye him suspiciously, but then the woman seemed to understand who the hooligan must be. Fuu caught her eye and Mrs. Chin nodded her head in understanding. Keiko also gave a look, but it was directed to Mugen. She was checking him out. Fuu was use to women thinking Mugen was attractive, and for someone like Keiko to give him a second glance made Fuu feel proud.

"Ya ready to go brat?" Mugen stood up, stretching his arms out.

"Yeah, thanks for picking me up baka." She nudged him playfully. She was in a good mood and enjoyed having someone waiting for her.

Mugen was silent the walk home, he kept his hands interlocked behind his head. He was keeping a vigil for any odd activity. His visit with Jin had put him ill at ease. He had to be alert and prepared for anything.

Fuu wanted to break the silence, "So, did you finish what you needed to do today?"

Mugen only nodded in response, he knew Jin was right in saying not to worry Fuu. He wanted to change the subject and he knew just the thing to distract her, "So who's the sexy chick you work with?"

Fuu was taken by surprise, "You are such a pig!"

"What?" Mugen asked innocently. "I saw her checking me out and I was just wondering." He smiled coyly.

"Could your ego be any bigger than it is? She wasn't checking you out, she was just appalled by how filthy you are. She couldn't believe that someone like me is associated with the likes of you." She turned her head in disgust.

"Is that so huh? Well then I guess she doesn't know you let me do this." He pulled Fuu to him and kissed her passionately. Fuu's heart started beating rapidly and she felt out of breathe. When he pulled back she felt in a daze.

She could see the stupid grin on his face and didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing she actually enjoyed it, "Who said I would even want that baka?" She walked away with her nose in the air.

"Oh yea..." Mugen ran after her, bending his knees to the ground so he could swoop her onto his shoulders, "You better hold on tight girlie." He started running towards Fuu's house, the whole time Fuu was screaming with delight. He dumped her on the porch of her house, "See, I know what you like."

Fuu sauntered over to Mugen, she wanted to make him squirm, "I think I might know what you like too." She went on her tippy toes breathing the words delicately into his ears. She pulled back to let him get a good look, all the while pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes.

Mugen's whole body shivered when she whispered those words to him. "You better know what you're getting yourself into girlie."

Fuu walked to her door and before walking inside, turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. She puckered her lips and blew him a small kiss before going inside. Mugen almost jumped on top of her there. He followed her inside and slammed the door shut. He was taking deep breaths and a wild look came into his eyes. "You know I'm no good at holding back. It's all or nothin baby."

Fuu knew what he was talking about, but unlike the other night she wasn't petrified anymore. She knew she could trust him with all of her. She nodded her head, and a split second later he scooped her up and carried her to her room.

He wanted to be sure he didn't hurt her shoulder and that she was comfortable. He sat down and placed her on his lap. He started hugging her waist, burrowing his face in the crook of her neck. His hands ran up and down her spine. She felt so delicate and soft. He started giving her small kisses on her shoulders and collarbone, slowly working his way to her neck. He could hear her gasp and sharp intakes of breath. He loved her sounds, they were so sweet and pure. He made it to her ear and started kissing right below it on her neck. After a few moments he topped it off by nibbling on her earlobe.

Fuu was withering under his kisses. She could feel a burning fire growing hotter and hotter inside her. She was still apprehensive about the pain, but she was ready.

After nibbling on her earlobe, he pulled back and looked deep into her soft brown eyes. He didn't want her to be afraid so he whispered, "I'm going to take off your clothes okay?" Fuu nodded, she sat back and watched him slowly untie her obi and throw back her kimono.

He had to unwrap her shoulder bindings to get to her under bindings, but he was nervous he might hurt her. "I'm going to unwrap your bandage, if it hurts you let me know." Again Fuu nodded. He was being extremely careful with her shoulder and it made her feel so warm inside to know he cared. He quickly pulled off his shirt and tore off his shorts, throwing them carelessly to the side. Fuu eyes widened at the sight of his gorgeous body. He was strong and toned. His chest was solid as a rock and his abs were godlike. She loved how his hips indented into his legs. When she looked farther down she was in a state of shock.

"Get a good look." Mugen said with a devilish grin.

Fuu thought, 'I don't think that thing can fit inside me.'

He started unwrapping her bindings, going slowly so as not to cause her pain. Fuu was blushing hard, no one had seen her completely naked before. As soon as he tossed them to the side she raised her good arm and covered herself. She turned here head away in embarrassment. He pulled her chin to face him and said, "You can trust me Fuu." The way he said her name brought tears to her eyes. She lowered her hand and let him explore her.

He finally was able to drink her all in and he knew he would never get enough of her. Her breasts were beautiful and they were his to caress. He leaned in and kissed at her collarbone again, slowly traveling south. When he got to her breast, he slowly sucked her in. Fuu arched her chest and let out a low moan, pushing Mugen to suck harder. He grabbed for her other breast and massaged it gently. When he was done with the first, he switched sides. Making sure to cover every inch of her exposed body. He sucked on her other breast and ended by rubbing his teeth along her nipple and he pulled his mouth away. He could feel her shutter and was ready to explore the rest of her.

He went back to her mouth and kissed her passionately. She ran her hands through his wild hair and wrapped one of her legs around his waist lifting herself halfway up to him. Mugen moaned in response, he had wanted to take his time with her but damn this girl was driving him insane. He unwrapped her leg and crawled downwards kissing her body along the way. He got to her legs and ran his hands from her ankle up to her inner thigh slowly massaging. He could feel her leg muscles clench and unclench. He started kissing above her knee to her inner thigh. Before pulling away he gave a quick nibble. Fuu was becoming more and more vocal.

He laid down next to her and turned his body so only half of him was on top of her. She pulled his head to hers and they began kissing again. Only this time their kisses were more savage and desperate. Fuu was feeling that she as coming to some breaking point, she needed Mugen. All other thoughts left her, time had stood still for her.

He traced his hands toward her inner thigh again. He started tracing the outline of her feminine lips, still kissing her passionately. When he felt he couldn't last any longer, he pushed two fingers inside of her. At that instant she let out a squeal of delight and pushed her body towards him. He slowly pulsed his fingers in and out. He loved how warm and wet she felt. He was starting to loose his composure. He wouldn't last much longer if he kept this up. Fuu felt a growing sensation in her body. It was taking her over, this need for something she couldn't explain. She was becoming sweaty and her muscles kept tensing.

Mugen pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He got back on top of her, using his knee to spread her legs open. He snuggled between them and rested on his hands. He looked down at her, she was glistening and her cheeks were a bright red. He couldn't wait any longer, but he had to make sure to not hurt her.

He was getting himself ready when he heard her whisper, "Mugen...is it going to hurt badly?". His heart broke, she looked so angelic.

"Don't worry, okay girlie. I'm going to put myself in now." Fuu nodded and closed her eyes shut waiting.

He positioned himself and slowly started pushing inside. Fuu felt something trying to tear inside her and let out a yelp. Mugen paused for a second and decided it would be best to push in all at once instead of prolonging her pain. He thrusted in and Fuu started crying out, but Mugen kissed her deeply to muffle the sound and distract her. It started working and Fuu responded to the kiss. She used her hand to scratch along his back. Mugen held still kissing her, trying to let her body adjust to his size. Then he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. The first few times Fuu felt sharp pains and she wanted to yell out. But Mugen would lock his lips to hers. Gradually the pain faded away and was replaced by sheer pleasure.

Mugen continued taking it slow until Fuu placed her hand on his hip and said, "Faster please." No one had to tell him twice. He wrapped her legs around his waist and kicked up his speed. His animal instincts started taking over and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. He grabbed her breasts and hips, anything within his reach.

Fuu was feeling something building inside of her again. With each thrust she lifted herself to meet him. She began curling her toes and feeling bolts running through her. Finally, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she felt her body reach the peak. She shuttered and yelled out his name as spasms of pleasure rolled from her head to her toes and back again.

Mugen could feel himself coming right as she yelled his name. He too felt himself peak and grunted out before collapsing next to her. He had never felt this level of pleasure before. He could barely move his body, and he could feel the tingling still going through him. He sat up on his elbow and bent down to give her one more kiss before lying back down again.

They both were breathing heavily. Neither said a word, they didn't want to spoil the perfection of the moment. Fuu felt sore, but knew it was worth it. She had never experienced that kind of joy in her life. She turned her head to Mugen and saw he already had his eyes closed. She inched toward him, trying to cuddle without moving her shoulder too much. He sensed what she was trying to do and shifted his position so she could lie her head on his chest. He absently rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on her upper arm while she traced lines on his chest. Fuu spotted Momo cuddling into the pile of discarded clothes in the corner and it made her smile.

Mugen was completely at ease, for the first time he was truly content. The thought scared him, he knew that nothing lasted. That brought into his mind the menacing problem at hand, that bastard Katashi. He stopped rubbing Fuu's arm and protectively hugged her instead. He wouldn't allow that dick to take away his newfound happiness.

'All for her huh? That's the way it's gonna be?' He asked himself. 'Well, I never do anything half-assed, it's all or nothin. She might not be worth it.' He looked down to her sleeping form. She had completely passed out. Her mouth was slightly open and a lock of hair was hanging right in the middle of her face. He pushed it behind her ear and traced his fingers across her delicate jaw line. 'So I guess it's me and her from now on.' In that moment he thought about what Jin had told him before he left.

_Mugen was walking out the gates of Takeshi's manor, when he heard familiar footsteps._

_ "Wanna try your luck?" Mugen asked, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. He thought Jin had come for a sparing session, but instead Jin held up one hand._

_ "What is Fuu to you?" Jin asked, his steady eyes never leaving Mugen's. Mugen didn't know how to respond, he wanted to laugh it off and make a big deal of how much he hated that obnoxious child. Instead he remained silent._

_ "When I first found out about Katashi, I instantly thought of Shino. Being reunited with her has brought completeness to my life, I feel a purpose where before there was emptiness. I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe. That is what you do for the people you love."_

_ "I don't know what the hell your talkin about." Mugen felt uncomfortable, Jin never spoke about intimate matters or used so many words at once. It especially hurt his ears to hear the word "love". Yeah, Mugen wanted to make sure the brat didn't get into any serious trouble but that wasn't love._

_ "Being separated from Shino for those three years was the hardest trial I have faced. But she was worth it, what I have now is worth it. If you care for something don't let it go, let her know before it is too late."_

_ "I'm not just gonna let something happen to her, I'm gonna watch out for her." Mugen was getting defensive._

_ Jin could see the agitation in his expression, but he needed to make sure he drove his point home. Jin had come to love Fuu as his own sister, he needed to make sure she was properly cared for. "Fuu needs more than a bodyguard, she deserves more. She is no longer the child we knew. She has done her own waiting for the past three years, and I don't want to see it was in vain." Jin stepped towards Mugen and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She is worth it."_

Mugen thought Jin was always -It-All. It pissed him off to know Jin had know about what was going on in Mugen's head even before Mugen did. He didn't want to give the smug bastard the benefit of knowing he was right as always...But he was right. He gave her a peck on the head and fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Keiko's Curious

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

The next morning Fuu awoke with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. She literally felt like she was bursting with rainbows and butterflies. She was sore from the previous night, but it was a soreness she could be proud of. She could finally join the ranks of womanhood. She hoped that Mugen felt the same satisfaction she did. It was her first time and she wasn't sure what exactly to do. Mugen was use to experienced women, who didn't have a shoulder injury. What if he thought she wasn't any good?

She turned towards him and saw him snoring away peacefully. Momo had wandered to the futon during the night and laid snuggled in his tangled hair. Fuu couldn't imagine a cuter scene to wake up to. She nuzzled her face into Mugen's neck and whispered, "Good morning."

Mugen muttered something incomprehensible and went back to snoring.

Fuu lightly kissed his neck and whispered closer to his ear, "Good morning."

Mugen let out a grunt and turned away from her. Momo flopped down into the futon with a squeak and flitted away.

Fuu felt hurt, but she knew he might just be sleeping. She inched closer to him and started playing with his hair. She crept towards his ear and said, "Wake up sleepy head."

Mugen grumbled, "Go away." and pushed her.

Fuu's joyful morning had turned into a disaster. 'So I was right all along, I was no good. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me.' At the thought she sat up and started sniffling. How could everything have gone bad so quickly? It wasn't her fault that she wasn't like the girls in the brothels.

The sound of sobbing had woken Mugen up. He knew that Fuu was trying to wake him up, but he was tired and wanted to be left alone a few more minutes. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, but he wasn't use to spending the morning after cuddling with a woman. Usually, he did what he wanted and left the next morning without giving the woman another thought.

He wanted to shut her up, "Oi, why you cryin? I just wanted to sleep a lil longer, relax."

Fuu sniffled and turned towards him. He had sat up next to her, but had left a good foot between them. "So you're not regretting what happened?"

Mugen had no idea how women's minds worked, "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"Well...I know I'm not like most of the women you've been with. I thought you might not have liked it." She let out a heavy sigh, it wasn't easy to say it out loud.

Mugen smiled, he wondered why she would worry about that. It had been the best night of his life. He had never felt so connected to someone. Of course, he couldn't say this. "You're definitely different."

She raised her face to him, eyes filled to the brim with fresh tears. This made his smile only widen, "You're nothin like I've ever had."

The comment had had the intended effect. She matched his wide smile and whispered, "Same here."

Mugen wasn't ready for more mushiness, so he pushed himself up and walked out of the room saying over his shoulder, "I gotta piss, make me breakfast will ya?"

Fuu wiped her eyes with her sleeves and yapped back, "You could say please jerk! I swear, you have zero manners."

They continued bickering throughout breakfast. Mugen trying to rile Fuu into a frenzy and Fuu overreacting and screaming back.

Mugen walked her to work. They had finally finished bickering when the tea house came into sight. Mugen remembered what he had to finish planning today and it worried him. How did he know that Fuu wouldn't get attacked at work? What if something happened and he wasn't around to save her?

Fuu was sad to part from Mugen. Even though they fought constantly, she enjoyed the comfort she felt with him. She couldn't deny that their relationship was very unique. She was still curious about what he was going to be off doing, but she didn't want to bring up the subject again. Instead she looked awkwardly around and mumbled, "I...uh...guess I'll see you later."

As she turned to walk inside, Mugen grabbed her hand and pulled her back. As they stood facing he intertwined his hand with hers. He felt like an idiot holding her hand, but he didn't know any other way to express his concern for her. He knew he couldn't articulate what he was thinking, Mugen's mind didn't process emotions like everyone else. To him, love was a waste of time. Everything with Fuu was new and he was just getting use to the idea of them being together. He said the only thing that wouldn't reveal his true feelings, "Just don't do anything stupid today. I can't be around to save your fine ass all the time."

And here Fuu was ready for him to take her into his arms and romantically kiss her, she should have known better. But he had complimented her rump, she knew that was Mugen's way of saying he cared. She punched his arm and walked into the tea house. Mugen turned and started walking away when he heard her return. He was turning back to see what the problem was when she gave him a deep kiss. "I wanted to give you a reminder of what's waiting for you here."

Mugen was incredibly turned on. He grabbed the back of her head and returned the kiss. When they pulled back he turned and started walking away, but he said over his shoulder, "Just returning the favor girlie."

Fuu smiled and ran back inside. As she entered the tea house, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. Fuu yelped from surprise, until she saw it was Keiko. "Are you crazy? I almost had a heartattack!"

"Sorry, but I had to grab you while we still have some privacy. Ever since Mrs. Chin saw that guy yesterday she's been on high alert."

Fuu squirmed uneasily, she didn't want to become the topic of town gossip. "Really?"

"Yeah! But forget about that, it's time to come clean. Who is this guy and what's been going on with you two?" Keiko asked accussingly.

Fuu put her hands up, "Whoa, before we even start on that you were suppose to tell me what's going on with Haru!"

Keiko crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Looks like we need a girl's night! I have been wanting to know about this mystery guy...but I've also been dying to tell you about Haru and me."

"After work today, this is an emergency. I can't believe we've gone this long without talking." Fuu knew that Mugen would hassle her, but this couldn't wait any longer.

"Just be ready to tell every single detail."

They went arm in arm to the kitchen. Fuu was excited to know about Keiko and Haru's relationship, but she didn't know how much she should share about hers and Mugen's. She was certain that Haru had never spent the night with Keiko, that wouldn't be courteous to Keiko. She was also certain he didn't use fowl language or was crude in front of Keiko. The more she thought about it, she wasn't sure if Keiko would understand what was happening with her and Mugen. Fuu loved Keiko, she was her best girl friend, but they had lived very different lives. Keiko's parents lived close by and she had a close relationship with them. She hadn't known any real hardships or trials.

When Fuu related some of her adventures with Jin and Mugen, it was hard for Keiko to understand their relationships. She was shocked that Fuu would sleep in the same room as the two men. She didn't understand how Fuu wasn't scared that Jin or Mugen would do something to her or that she wasn't frightened when they killed people. Fuu never had thought to be scared, they were her bodyguards. They had saved her from very sticky situations. Unless you're in the situation, it was hard to explain.

She decided to keep certain details to herself. She wasn't embarrassed about her relationship, but she didn't feel like justifying what she knew was right for her. Keiko wouldn't find it appropriate that Mugen was living with her or that they were sleeping together after only reuniting a few days ago. It all felt right for Fuu, after traveling together for so long she could never imagine being as close to any other person. Fuu knew that fate had played a hand in bringing them together, they belonged together. But she didn't know how to explain it to Keiko, and she didn't have to.


	18. Tough Choices

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

Mugen was surprised to see only Jin waiting for him at Takeshi's. He raised his eyebrow and asked, "Where's the boss man?"

"He had some business that detained him." Jin motioned for Mugen to sit with him. "Have you thought about how to proceed?"

"I say what I've been sayin, we go find the son of bitch and kill him." Mugen had considered the different possibilities, but he wouldn't consider letting Katashi bring the fight to them. He couldn't put Fuu's life at risk like that.

Jin shook his head, "I thought we made it clear that was not a possibility."

"Yeah cause you guys are lil chicken livers." Mugen thought they were acting like pussies. In the old days, Mugen would have taken care of this by himself no problem.

"Katashi has more influence than you understand and he has the Shogunate's ear. If his death is seen as an assassination, then an investigation will ensue which will bring them here. Instead of dealing with one vindictive bastard, we will have the army to contend with."

Mugen's mouth set in a hard line, he didn't like feeling backed into a corner.

"The only option is to lure Katashi here and take him by surprise."

"No." Mugen shook his head and got up from the table, he started pacing the room.

"We have one hand up on him and that's the element of surprise. He doesn't know we will be here."

Mugen was beyond agitated, "Then how come he hasn't come yet?"

"According to the account Katashi was told, you were killed on the island and during my battle with Kariya he defeated me. Despite this Fuu managed to survive and Kariya died. Putting the pieces together he assumes that Fuu was smart enough to kill his father and escape."

"He thinks Fuu is dangerous?" Mugen asked incredulously, for anyone to think that Fuu was a evil genius was hilarious.

"With good reason. You fought Kariya, I have never fought an adversary to equal him. So for Fuu to defeat him, it stands to reason he is cautious."

Mugen remembered the guy's fighting style well, he was astonished by him. "I see your point. That doesn't mean we have to put her in danger. Yesterday you gave me other options, why can't we use one of those?"

"This is the best chance we have. We have to make Katashi believe she is here alone and vulnerable. It is not my intent to put Fuu in danger."

Mugen believed Jin, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. "And if it was Shino instead of Fuu? Would this still be the only option?"

Jin took a deep breath, he had thought about that. He wanted to make sure he was making the right choice based on reason and not emotion. He knew the answer, "I would do what I had to do to protect her. This would be the best option regardless."

Mugen nodded, "If we're gonna make this dude think she's alone, then where will she really be?"

Jin had thought hard about that too. His first option was to keep her with Shino at his house, but then they would be defenseless. Takeshi had offered to harbor them, but Jin didn't want to get him more involved than he already was. "We have to get Shino and Fuu out of the area to a safe house. It's not safe for them to stay here, we have to get them as far away as possible."

"By themselves? You know Fuu, she's a dumbass. If we send them off alone she's gonna find trouble." Mugen would never agree to this, somehow things would go wrong like they always did with her.

"I have thought about that, we need to make sure that whoever we send with them can be trusted with their lives." Jin still didn't know who to send along for the job, in all honesty he didn't trust anyone besides himself and Mugen. "This is something that we need to speak with Takeshi about."

The men sat in silence contemplating, they both had something valuable at stake. They both looked up and nodded at each other. They knew what had to be done.

"What are we gonna say to the broads?" Mugen wasn't sure if they should say anything, how else was he gonna get that loud mouth to comply unless he knocked her out and dragged her there himself.

"Tomorrow Shino and I are coming to Fuu's. We can speak to them on the matter then."

"Are we gonna tell them the truth?" Mugen and Jin sat again in silence. They both knew that hiding things from these women was pointless, but they didn't want to pull them in anymore than they had to.

"I will tell them what we know." Jin would do the talking, he knew that Mugen would become angered and end up fighting with Fuu. That was no way to convince these women of their plan. Someone had to be cool-headed.

Both men walked out to the field opposite Takeshi's home, neither of them said what they were planning to do. They faced each other and unsheathed their swords. Mugen smiled smugly and went in for the attack. Jin met his blow. They continued sparing for the next few hours. Both needed to blow off steam.

At the end, both were panting heavily and sweating. The sun was close to setting and Mugen knew it was time to head back.

"Looks like you haven't lost it yet." He nudged Jin and turned heading for the tea house. Jin wasn't one for good-byes, so he turned in the opposite direction heading for his own home and Shino.

While walking home, Mugen thought about Fuu. He could feel his body itching to take her into his arms. He couldn't get the image of her beneath him out of his head. He wanted to make love to her every night. The thought of losing that stopped him in his tracks. He yelled out and punched a tree. His knuckles were bleeding, but he felt better. He hated waiting, he wanted to rip that guy apart. Using Fuu as bait for that bastard was tearing him up inside, but Jin was right. That angered him more, Jin was always right.


	19. Secrets and Giggles

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

Mrs. Chin had closed early, a big storm was coming and the town was shutting down in anticipation for it. Keiko and Fuu grabbed some tea and food and sat down to have a mini-girl's night in the tea house. Fuu had to wait for Mugen to get back anyway.

"I want to know every detail about your date with Haru and every date since then!" Fuu chirped out.

Keiko went into the story of their first date. Haru had been the perfect gentleman and had made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. They had a wonderful lunch together and took a stroll through the park. He had rented a boat and they rowed along the river. They spent the entire time talking and laughing. Keiko was certain she would never find another man like Haru in her life. When it started to get dark they had dinner and finally went to watch a performance. Haru had walked her back to her home and gave her the most romantic kiss. Everything was perfect.

Fuu felt her heart bursting with joy. It all sounded so wonderful. "Keiko, that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard." She sighed.

"I know, he's head over heel in love with me. And I could not imagine a more perfect man for me. He took me to meet his parents!"

"You have to tell me!" Keiko recalled the tale to Fuu. His parents were delighted at the beautiful woman their son was courting and they had given their full approval.

"Now, it's your turn! I want to know everything!" Keiko was getting ready for the big reveal. She knew that this man had travelled with Fuu and saved her from the muggers, but other than that she knew nothing.

"Well...I don't know where to begin." Fuu wasn't sure what to say.

"Start with his name!" Keiko couldn't believe she didn't even know that.

"His name is Mugen. You know he helped me throughout my journey..."

"And he saved you from the muggers." Keiko happily chipped in.

"Right, it seems like he has always been there for me when I've been in danger. But he's not what you would consider a typical hero. He's just different, I've never met anyone like him. He's so unpredictable, there's never a dull moment with him. And I guess we fight sometimes...well always, but it's just how we are you know?"

Keiko was smiling, "I think so. What's with the blue tattoos?"'

Fuu didn't have a real answer. She knew he had spent time in prison but she never asked what he had done. "He's from Ryukyu."

Keiko's eyes widened, "Oh, well it explains why he's so dark." They both laughed. It made Keiko worry, she knew Ryukyu was full of convicts and dangerous men.

"I guess he never had a family and lived a hard life, that's why I know he's not what he seems. No one ever gave him a chance. He can be rough and sometimes scary, but he's proven more than once that he cares deeply for me. He's more loyal than anyone I've known, I can trust him...with my life. Being away from him these three years was more than enough time to know that I don't want to be apart from him again."

Keiko started tearing up, "That is so sweet. Fuu, might you be in love?"

Fuu blushed, "I guess so." They started giggling again.

"I have been wondering...where has he been staying?" Keiko had been wanting to ask her that since she knew Mugen had come into town. She knew he wasn't staying at the local inn, there would have been more talk around town. Fuu had told her they would often stay in the same room on their travels, so she knew modesty was not a problem between them.

Fuu was about to answer when they heard someone walking in. Keiko didn't look up, "Sorry, but we're closed early."

A gruff voice answered, "That's no problem, I'm not here for the service." They looked up and saw Mugen giving them his devilish smile. "Ya ready?"

Fuu stood up, "Mugen, I want you to meet my friend Keiko."

Keiko also stood to bow, "It's a pleasure to finally be introduced to the man who saved Fuu's life."

"Uh...okay. Let's go." Mugen had never felt the need to impress people or follow rules of etiquette. Even if he wanted, he didn't know the rules of etiquette.

Keiko seemed insulted, but she remembered what Fuu hold told her and brushed it off. Fuu gave her a hug, "I'll see you later, thanks for the talk." She brushed past Mugen shoving into his side. Mugen turned and followed.

"Nice meeting you Mugen, I hope we can get together soon." Keiko waved good-bye to them. Mugen didn't respond and kept walking.

Fuu and Mugen walked in silence for a few moments until she knew they were out of ear shot of the tea house. Then she bellowed in his face, "Do you always have to be so rude?!" She couldn't believe how he had treated Keiko. She knew he was never polite, but Keiko was her good friend and you would think he wanted to make a good impression.

"Stop naggin me, that's all you ever do!" Mugen yelled back, he wasn't in the mood to take her crap.

"Keiko is one of my closet friends and she was being nice to you. You were acting like a total jackass! God, you are so embarrassing, I don't even know why I bother with you."

"Bother with me? Are you serious? You're lucky I give you any of my precious time. It's not like you're offerin somethin special, just look at ya!" He gestured with his hand to her body.

She slapped his face, "How dare you speak to me like that you stupid baka!"

The slap didn't hurt, he barely felt it, but he was getting turned on. Seeing her all upset and frustrated made him want to tackle her right here in the field and ravage her. His breath started coming out heavy and he had a crazed look in his eyes. "Ya know I like it when you're rough." He grabbed for her and she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! Get away."

He grabbed for her again, this time with a stronger grip. She struggled out of it again. "I don't like being told what I can and can't have. And right now, I want you." This time when he grabbed for her she couldn't shake him loose.

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" She kept struggling and he responded by kissing her passionately. She stopped squirming and kissed him back. Then she realized what she was doing and got control of herself. He pulled her into him and kept kissing. Her body was responding, but her mind didn't want to. Eventually her body won out. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. At that moment a downpour started. Thunder and lightening crackled in the sky.

Fuu yelled over the thunder, "We have to get indoors quick!"

Mugen still held her and ran for her house. By the time they got to the front door, they were soaked to the bone. Fuu was shivering and her teeth clattered together. They got inside and Mugen set to work ripping both their clothes off. Fuu started to protest, but he stopped her saying, "Stop being an idiot, you'll get sick if we don't get these off."

Fuu complied and helped him with his clothes. They were completely naked and Mugen knew this was a perfect opportunity to pick up where they left off. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They were kissing and touching without inhibitions. Fuu was no longer nervous, she knew what to expect. Mugen didn't want to take it slow this time, so he shoved her up against the wall and pushed himself in. He didn't want to be gentle this time, so he didn't hold back. Fuu ended up screaming the entire time, she was caught up in a tidal wave of ecstasy.

When they were done, they slumped exhausted to the floor. Fuu was surprised by how different it was this time. Last night had been so intimate and tender. But tonight had seen so desperate and frenzied. She laughed to herself, she was right that Mugen was unpredictable and she liked it. Seeing the animal side come out of Mugen was exhilarating. She found that side sexy and ferocious, she looked forward to seeing it again. She wondered how many sides there were to Mugen that she had never seen.

"What's so funny brat?" Mugen grumbled out. He heard her laughing and was wondering what she was thinking about.

His question interrupted her train of thought, "It's nothing...I just really liked this side of you." She was glad that she could talk so intimately to him, she could never be like that with anyone else.

Mugen sat on his side propping himself on his elbow so he could look at Fuu, "I'm likin every side of you." He was grinning and his voice had a husky tone to it.

Fuu giggled, she wanted to play along, "What is your favorite side?"

Mugen's eyes had a twinkle to them, "Hmmm...". He started examining every angle of her until he stopped at her breasts, "Gotta say these look pretty damn good right now." He acted like he going in, but instead he started tickling her.

Fuu started laughing and trying to push his hands away, "Stop baka!" She started tickling him back until Mugen joined in laughing with her. Fuu realized that Mugen rarely laughed. It made her happy to see him laugh and to know she was the cause of it. She really enjoyed his laugh, it was deep and echoed through the house.

They kept rolling around tickling and laughing their hearts out. Mugen fell back and grabbed Fuu so that she landed on his lap. He ran his hand through her hair and gently pulled her in to give her a slow kiss. He had never thought she looked more beautiful then at this moment. She had a flush to her cheeks and her hair was tousled. He could feel a dull ache in his chest, this girl was more important to him than anything else in his life. He never thought he could feel this way about anyone, there had never been anyone that he thought deserved his attention. He looked her in the face and said, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you okay." Mugen didn't know how to say I love you or to express his feelings. He only knew how to fight and have sex, and he had just slept with her.

Fuu was starting to understand what Mugen was implying. She had to tell him, she didn't care if he said it back or not. She gulped down her fear and whispered, "I love you Mugen. I don't care if you feel the same way, but I wanted you to know that."

Mugen was in shock. No one had ever said that to him, he had no idea how to respond. It started making him feel angry, why did this girl have to get to him like this? She was making him feel like he couldn't live without her and he hated it. He sat up angrily, "Why do you have to go and say stupid crap like that?"

Fuu was bewildered, why was he angry with her? She wasn't going to to let him bully her out of her feelings, "Because that's how I feel and it's important to me that you know."

He really didn't want to know, it would make it that much more painful if anything happened to her...or if she left him. "Well I don't give a shit how you feel." Mugen was trying to hurt her feelings and it had worked. If he made her hate him, then he didn't have to admit his feelings back to her.

Fuu's eyes teared up, "No Mugen. I'm not going to let you do this, I'm not going to let you push me away. What are you so afraid of?"

Mugen was taken be surprise, "Afraid? I'm not afraid of nothing or no one, especially not some loud mouth brat!"

Fuu held her composure, "I think you're afraid of this." She gestured back and forth between the two of them with her hand. "I think you're afraid of what's happening between us. You don't have to be, I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know what you're sayin." Mugen suddenly became calm and serious.

"Yes I do. I love you and I'm not ashamed of how I feel. What's wrong with us being together? Starting a life together?" Her eyes pleaded with him to open up to her.

Katashi started looming in his mind, the idea of losing Fuu was eating away at him. "Goddamit!" He shouted as he punched the wall. It left a huge dent.

Fuu had never been afraid of Mugen, even while he was dicing through dozens of people. But at this moment she was terrified that he might leave her. "Please talk to me." Fuu gently touched his shoulder.

"You know how I feel. I shouldn't have to say shit." Mugen grumbled out.

"Then what's the problem?" Fuu didn't know what was bothering Mugen.

Mugen lipped his licks and let out a deep breath, "When I ran after you that night in the woods, I was going crazy. Then I fond that guy on top of you..." Mugen's fists were balled so tight his knuckles were turning white. He started visibly shaking and Fuu hugged him. It relaxed his body and he returned the hug.

"But nothing happened, you saved me...like you always do." Fuu sniffled out.

Mugen pulled back, "And I'm always gonna." He pulled her in and they started kissing again. They both knew what it was leading to, so Mugen scooped her up and took her to the bedroom.


	20. Market Mayhem

Sorry for the late update, but I took the time to write out the next few chapters. Thanks for the continued support. Please review and let me know what you thought.

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

Fuu woke up early to get ready for Jin and Shino's visit. She didn't want to wake Mugen, he had worked himself to exhaustion last night. After they talked, Mugen had taken her to the bedroom and ravaged her body. He was an animal and used every last ounce of energy on their love making. They hadn't isolated their activities to the bedroom either. Mugen had made sure they used every available space in the house. Fuu, being a novice, had never realized a table could be used for more than just eating off of. She had always thought Mugen was not a very imaginative person, but he proved her wrong. He had opened up a whole new world to her. She was excited for the future and what else they could try together. She scrunched her face wondering what else they could do that they hadn't already done. The thought made her laugh.

She was humming a tune while she cleaned up the house. It was a wreck, they had made a huge mess the night before. Her table had been overturned even though there were plates and cups on it. The broken pieces were scattered over the floor. Their clothes were left in piles across the floor. Any furniture that had been in Mugen's way he merely threw across the room. She was surprised he hadn't done the same with her. As she picked up the pieces of a broken cup she discerned that along with Mugen came the unexpected. Her life would never be boring or dull. She hadn't been satisfied before Mugen came with the humdrum routine her life had become. Destiny had brought them together for a reason, they both thrived on adventure.

Fuu noticed she didn't have any food left, so thought it was easiest to leave before Mugen woke up. From the way he was sleeping, she would get back before he even noticed she was missing. She quietly tiptoed in the room to grab her kimono and headed out the door. It was sunny outside with wisps of white clouds floating by. She had never felt so content with life. She got to town and still had a smile plastered on her face.

She started that thinking that Mugen and her could easily end up like Jin and shino. They could get married and Mugen could work as a hired sword, she knew he enjoyed that kind of work. She was mapping out their future together when she bumped into someone and fell. The person quickly apologized and helped her to her feet. She was dusting off her kimono when she noticed it was Haru, "I'm so sorry Ms. Fuu! I hope you're not hurt."

Fuu shook her head, "Haru I should be sorry! I was preoccupied and wasn't even looking where I was going. But I am glad it was you I bumped into and not a complete stranger."

Haru gave a smile, "You are too kind. Are you heading into work today? I could accompany you."

"Oh no, I was just on my way to the market. I have to pick up some food for company. I don't want to hold you up any longer than I have." Fuu gave a small bow.

"I was in hurry, please allow me to accompany you to the market. I wouldn't want you carrying everything by yourself, it is quiet a walk to your home." He gestured with his hand towards the market.

"I could not impose on you..."

Haru interrupted her and held up his hand, "It is no intrusion. Keiko would be furious with me if I did not assist you. You are practically her sister."

Fuu sighed in resignation, "Thank you."

They continued walking when Haru asked, "Might I inquire about the gentleman you told me about last time we spoke. Keiko said she had the pleasure of meeting him."

Fuu was slightly embarrassed, Mugen had been so rude with Keiko she was afraid of what Keiko had related to Haru. "He is fine, thanks for asking. I have to apologize though, he was abrupt when he met Keiko."

Haru seemed confused, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I understand."

"Oh, uh it's nothing." She wanted to change the subject, "I am going to be entertaining friends today."

"So the reason for the trip to the market." They had gotten to the first stall and Haru picked up some ripe vegetables. Fuu nodded in agreement and they paid for them. As they walked from stall to stall they chatted happily. Haru gave Fuu some advice on how to cook some of the produce.

"It's so nice to see you together with Keiko, I am very happy for you two."

A smile instantly lit up Haru's face, "Yes, I am a very lucky man to have found Keiko." Fuu saw a twinkle come into Haru's face when he said, "And it seems that the gods have been smiling on you as well."

Fuu knew what he was implying and it made her blush. Haru noticed and apologized, "I did not mean to be so forward. Keiko was just so excited for you, and with good reason."

Fuu giggled, "Haru!"

Haru became more serious, "I know you have no family and you're alone. But I want to let you know that there are people who care for you and are here if you need anything."

Fuu started tearing up, "Thank you, I really appreciate you saying that. I feel so lucky to have friends like you. But I'm not alone anymore." Haru nodded in understanding.

Mugen sat up and stretched his arms. Fuu wasn't in the room, she must be making breakfast. He yawned and scratched his face. He remembered what had happened the previous night and it made him smile. Every fantasy he had had of her was fulfilled. Before he would bang a chick and then want nothing to do with her. But now that he had a taste, he couldn't get enough. He could see himself doing this everyday for the rest of his life and never getting bored. Fuu was more than enough for him and for the first time it didn't scare him to admit that.

He really wanted to take her by surprise, so he stealthily slipped out of the room and moved soundlessly to the kitchen area. He jumped out, but found the room empty. He rubbed his chin in confusion, maybe she had gone outside for something. He ran out of the house and circled it, but still no Fuu. He started getting worried, she wouldn't have just run off like that. Maybe she went to the tub, he had gotten her all dirty. The thought made him grin, but he shook it off and ran for the bath. When he got there it was empty.

'Shit! Where did that lil tramp go?' he thought frantically. He would have heard something if there had been a struggle or there would have been signs. He ran back in the house and pulled on his shirt and sword and ran for town. As he ran, he glanced to the right and left vigilant for any clues as to where she went or what happened to her. The town was already bustling and he ran for the tea house. He knew she wasn't working today, but it was his best option. He poked his head in and there was no sign of Fuu.

'Dammit, where would she go?' He was trying to keep his mind off the possibility that someone had done something to her. That's when it hit him, she was probably at the market getting food for Jin's visit. She was complaining how she had no food left. So he ran for the market. He was starting to get anxious when he spotted her a few stalls away with a strange man. 'What the hell?'.

Haru and Fuu were still in the middle of their conversation. Fuu was explaining to Haru about her visitors when she heard someone yell, "Oi bitch! What the hell do ya think your doin?"

She was hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, but there was only one person in the world who she knew talked like that. She looked up mortified to see Mugen approaching them with a pissed off look. He glared at Fuu, but saved a dirtier look for Haru.

Mugen's blood was boiling. Not only had the idiot taken off by herself when there was a maniac after her, but she was chatting it up with that creep from the tea house. He pushed past Fuu and got in Haru's face, "What is this bullshit?". He wasn't going to stand aside and let some jackass put his grubby hands all over what was his.

Haru stammered out, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what's going on."

Mugen spat on the ground, "Why you talkin to my woman? Are you f $#ing retarded!?" He pushed Haru and that's when Fuu stepped in between them.

She was furious with him, "Stop Mugen! What's wrong with you?! This is my friend Haru, we were just talking." She turned to Haru quickly apologizing.

Mugen wasn't listening to Fuu, he pointed over her to Haru, "You better watch ya ass or I'm gonna put my foot through it."

Fuu started pushing Mugen away, "Go, now baka! Haru, I'm so sorry." She kept apologizing to Haru while slowly getting Mugen to leave. Pushing his body was like trying to move a boulder. She couldn't believe Mugen would react like that. The market had gone quiet and everyone had turned to see what would happen. Haru turned and walked away swiftly.

Fuu pushed him to the boundary of the forest when she decided it was safe to explode at him, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? That's the problem, you weren't thinking. You made a complete ass out of yourself and insulted one of my friends!"

Mugen was still seething with anger, "That lil pretty boy is lucky I didn't knock him out."

Fuu pushed him as hard as she could, which didn't move him very much. "Why would you even do that?"

"I wake up and you're gone doin who knows what stupid crap. I go to make sure you're not dead and I find you talkin with some stupid bastard!" Mugen's anger was turning towards Fuu. If she hadn't left on her own none of this would have happened.

"I had to get food for Jin and Shino you baka! I didn't want to wake you up so I went by myself. That doesn't mean your allowed to be a complete psycho!" She was exasperated with him.

"Listen up girlie, you always getting ya ass in trouble. So why would you be stupid enough to go off by yourself? And why you lettin that asshole be all over you?" Mugen saw how friendly she was getting with that jerk and he didn't like it.

"He was helping me with my shopping! He was being kind to me because he's my friend you jerk! Something you obviously have no experience with."

They both stood staring the other down. Mugen wanted her to understand the fear he felt, it wasn't fair she made him feel that way. And Fuu wanted him to use common sense. Neither wanted to back off.

Fuu spoke first, "Don't you trust me? I don't want anyone but you!" She could feel the tears stinging her eyes and it upset her how emotional she was getting.

Mugen had calmed down, but the anxiety he was feeling earlier was still tugging at his pride, "Don't start your blubberin. You know that's not it."

Fuu looked up at him and saw the anger disappear from his face and replaced with concern. He must have been really worried after waking up to an empty house. She should have thought it through better, but that didn't justify what he did. "I should have let you know I was going into town...But that doesn't give you a justified reason to act like that. You can't do that anymore."

Mugen nodded, "When you're right, you're right. What you did was stupid."

"Baka!" She hit him a few times calling him a few other names.

"Oi, I thought I made it clear that this.." he used both hands to grab her by her butt and pull her into him, "...this is mine and not nobody is allowed touch but me. Got it?"

Fuu just nodded her head, she was stunned by what he just said. Then she recalled he had yelled at Haru that she was his woman. She pushed back and said, "Then this works both ways."

Mugen gave her a puzzled look. She motioned with her hands up and down her body, "This is all yours..." Mugen grinned at her actions, "...but then I expect the same. No more brothels." Fuu gave him a stern look.

Mugen had already decided that he didn't need brothels anymore, he just never said anything to Fuu. He nodded, "You keep turnin me on like this sexy and ya got a deal." He nuzzled into her neck and started kissing her. Fuu tried to push them away, they were in the open and they had to get home before Jin and Shino arrived. Not to mention the big scene he had caused with her friend.

"Mugen, we can't here...stop." She was trying to be firm but he was nibbling in all the right places. She felt a familiar heat rising in her body and she slowly started giving in. Mugen pushed her back against a tree and they started kissing. Their fight fueled their passion. Mugen pulled her kimono away from her legs and started guiding his hand up her leg. Fuu let out a soft moan. Mugen pushed his fingers inside her and started pulsing them in and out. She was so moist and warm, it made him groan. He kept going until he could feel her muscles tightening. She started breathing rapidly and she grabbed onto his shoulders, raking her fingernails across his back. With his other hand he explored her body. She could feel herself peaking, Mugen could feel it too. He didn't stop until she came to her climax. Her body tensed and shuttered and then she slumped against him. He loved seeing her come, it was a huge turn on. He loved being the cause of it even more.

Mugen softly chuckled and whispered in her ear, "You're returning the favor for me later."

Fuu raised her head in surprise, she didn't know how to do that. Mugen gave her a deep kiss, "Don't worry girlie."

He helped her put her kimono on properly and clean up. It did take longer than it should have because he couldn't help copping a feel ever time she bent down or twisted in a way that exposed her pale flesh. They picked up the food and walked back to the house. Mugen grabbed for Fuu's hand and neither said anything on the walk home, they didn't have to. The fight was over and there was no more anger. Fuu was glad they were finally able to talk about their relationship. Mugen agreed to being with her and only her. Even though she felt bad about Haru, in the end they worked out their problems.

As soon as they got back Fuu started preparing the meal while Mugen went out to the woods to practice. He had been feeling rusty after spending so much time in one place. He also wanted to make sure he was in top condition in case he had to battle Katashi or his men. He had to be on his game, ready for anything. He repeated some of the exercises he had done when they had stayed at that temple. He found those to be the most effective.

He started thinking about how much fury he felt when he saw that guy all over Fuu. He hadn't liked that guy from day one, and he especially didn't like how he always seemed to corner Fuu when she was alone. Fuu was so naive and gullible she would always be too trusting with people. She might think he was some great guy, but Mugen wanted to make sure he stayed away from her. He wished he could make Fuu understand, but she could be such a moron about things. She had been pretty upset, but he had his reasons. Fuu belonged to him now and he wasn't going to let some mofo mess things up for him. If there was one thing that Mugen was sure to do, it was protect what was his.

Mugen could hear his name being called, he was sure Jin and Shino had arrived. He started heading back to the house.

Fuu was rushing to finish everything when she heard voices coming towards her front door. She wiped her brow with her sleeve, she was sure it was Jin and Shino. She ran to open the door for them. She was pleased to be greeted by Shino's smile. "I'm so glad you came!" She hugged Shino tightly. When she turned to Jin she gave him a special smile. She was always glad to see Jin, his presence was so reassuring. She gave him a hug and he patted her back. She waved them inside.

"Fuu it smells delicious, I hope you didn't put yourself out." Shino said.

Fuu waved her hand, "It was no problem." They followed her inside. Fuu remembered that Mugen had left for the woods, so she ran outside and yelled for him. She showed them to the table for the meal. Jin and Shino sat next to each other with Fuu opposite them.

"You guys must be starving after your journey, please eat." Fuu gestured to the food. She poured them tea. Fuu and Shino automatically chatted away while Jin sat quietly. He had weighty matters on his mind, and he wasn't looking forward to talking to the women about their plans. He did notice that Fuu seemed different. Mugen hadn't abandoned her so he assumed their relationship was more than what Mugen led on. He was happy for his friends, but he hoped Mugen wouldn't betray her trust.

A little while later Mugen walked in. He didn't acknowledge Jin or Shino and instead plopped down next to Fuu and stuffed his face with food. "It's so nice to see you again Mugen." Shino said politely. Mugen grunted in response and continued to stuff his face.

Fuu elbowed him in the side, "Don't be so rude baka!"

"Hey quit your whinnin!" Mugen spat back.

Jin sat quietly, he knew better than to try to stop their bickering. Shino knew what this meant, so she tried to stop it before it began, "Fuu, this is delicious. It was so kind of you to invite us to your home."

Fuu stopped her glaring at Mugen and turned to give Shino a bright smile, "It was no problem! I was so happy to see you again so soon."

Fuu and Shino continued to chat while the men stayed silent. They looked at each other and gave small nods of agreement. Mugen knew that Jin was going to be the one to say something. He had no desire to say anything to Fuu. It would be better for Jin to be the one, she always respected his decisions. The thought made Mugen slightly irritated.


	21. Jin Unfolds His Plan

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

After they had finished their meal, Jin had decided it was time. He cleared his throat. Everyone quieted down, it was not often that Jin wanted everyone's attention. "There is something we need to discuss."

Fuu was nervous. She had been thankful that Jin was so concerned about her, but she was not ready to confess about her relationship with Mugen. She cleared her throat, "I'm lucky that I have someone like you to worry about me, but I...uh...don't think this is the time." She had been worried about what Mugen might say since they came and that fear was looming in her mind. He didn't understand the word discretion, and he loved to be crude in front of Jin.

Jin was confused, he thought he had made it clear to not say anything to Fuu. It wasn't like Mugen to be so talkative. He eyed Mugen suspiciously, who responded by shrugging his shoulders. Jin answered, "We cannot hold the subject off any further."

Fuu stood up, "I am not comfortable having this conversation."

This got Mugen's attention, he was just as confused as Jin. "Why are you being sucha pain in the ass?"

Fuu was appalled, how could Mugen be okay with this? "I am NOT about to discuss our sex life with Jin!", she yelled out frustrated with the whole situation.

Everyone gaped at Fuu's outburst, everyone but Mugen. He smiled triumphantly at Jin. Fuu slowly sat down, her face burning red with embarrassment. She was mortified. The whole time she had been worried about Mugen saying something and it was her own big mouth that spilled the beans. Mugen placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Jin only shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips. Shino tried not to look so astonished, she didn't want to be rude.

Jin decided to break the silence, "That's not what we need to discuss. And in the future I would appreciate it if you kept your personal matters just that." Fuu placed her face in her hands. Mugen didn't understand what the big deal was.

Jin continued, "Unfortunately, I bear bad tidings." He continued to tell the girls about who Katashi was and what danger he posed. Mugen stayed silent, he knew that if he said anything he would explode with rage. Shino silently listened, but she did place her hand on Jin's. Even though she was scared, she trusted Jin to protect them. She knew he was very level-headed and wouldn't make rash decisions with their lives.

Fuu had forgotten about her embarrassment, it was replaced by terror. She remembered her final encounter with Kariya on the cliff. He had just murdered her father and explained that he was ordered to kill any of his living descendants. She knew death was near and she had been powerless to do anything. She had seen Mugen struggling on the beach and knew he couldn't save her a second time. If it hadn't been for Jin, she wouldn't be alive. The thought made her shiver. Mugen noticed and pulled her closer to him.

Fuu gulped before asking, "What should we do?" She looked from Jin to Mugen. Jin held his usual calm demeanor, but she could tell he was masking something. Mugen on the other hand was furious and he showed it. His steel grey eyes had a fire burning in them. She curled her arm around his waist, she wanted to calm her down.

Jin answered, "There is only one liable option. Katashi is a patient man. He hasn't made the first move because he wants to ensure his revenge. He believes Fuu is the one who defeated his father."

Fuu spoke up, "That's insane! There was no way I stood a chance against that guy."

Jin explained, "Reports reached Katashi that Kariya killed me at the docks and Mugen died at that abandoned church on the island. He knows Kariya followed you to the island and killed your father. But as it turned out his father was killed and you survived.."

Fuu was starting to understand how desperate the situation was. "Can't I just explain to him I didn't kill his father..."

Jin shook his head, "His purpose is two-fold. Not only does he want to avenge his father's death, but he means to complete his father's original mission."

Fuu weakly asked, "You mean to kill my father's living relatives...to kill me?"

Jin nodded, "Our only choice is to lure him here. Since we know Katashi is biding his time for the perfect opportunity to attack, we must make him believe you are vulnerable and alone. When he comes we can use the element of surprise to defeat him."

Fuu felt Mugen's body tense. She could see his fists clenching and unclenching. It was obvious him and Jin were not in total agreement. She was wondering what Jin meant by "lure" him. Luring meant they needed bait and what better bait than the woman he believed to have killed his father. Maybe that was why Mugen was getting upset. She trusted Jin's judgement, he had never put her in real danger before. She couldn't believe this Katashi guy had been after her all these years. She had just been a kid and his father had killed her own father and tried to kill her. Would she ever be able to leave the past behind her?

Shino spoke up, "But Jin, you said he has his own yakuza. How will only you and Mugen defeat him?"

Mugen answered before Jin had a chance, "Because we've done it before." He had a sharp edge to his voice.

Jin added, "My employer has given us his support, his men will join us if we are in need of them."

Fuu asked what had been weighing on her mind, "How exactly are we going to lure him here?"

Jin looked to Mugen before answering, "It has become apparent that someone has been sent to find your whereabouts and watch you closely. We are not sure who this might be or if they have successfully discovered your location. If they have ascertained this information, they by now know about Mugen. Since I have heard no word of any of this, we are betting that we have enough time to lay the trap. Thus we must act fast. Mugen must appear to leave you. My employer has already had word of your location spread, making sure it reaches Katashi's ear. Hopefully, Katashi takes the bait and leaves before his spies report to him on the actual situation."

Fuu wasn't sure what to say, "So we don't have any choice." Mugen had had enough, he didn't agree with any of this. So he got up and stormed out.

Fuu got up to follow, but Jin grabbed her arm, "Let him go." Fuu sat back down concerned about what Mugen might do.

Jin sighed, "It is not my place to speak for Mugen, but you need to know. He is worried about you. He would rather run off and kill this man, but we need to be smart. Give him some time to calm down and clear his head. Fuu, you realize it is not easy for him to cope with these feelings."

Fuu nodded her head in agreement. Jin was always very perceptive and she knew he understood better than anyone what was happening with Mugen. She looked to Shino, Jin had been so lucky to find a woman like her. It was not fair for Shino to have to put her husband at risk because of Fuu. The main reason they were all in this mess was because of her, it was her father that the Shogunate had been after. She couldn't let anyone else suffer because of her.

_A loud explosion forced her to turn her head away from Jin and Kariya. It was coming from the beach where Mugen had been fighting. All she saw was smoke and fire and she screamed his name, "MUGEN!"._

_ She ran down as fast as she could, stumbling along the way. She didn't feel the pain from her injuries anymore, all that mattered was making sure he was alive. As she got to the beach, she saw his lifeless body lying in the sand. It spurred her tired body to run faster. She collapsed besides him. She saw he had been severely injured. He had deep cuts that were spurting out blood and a gun shot wound. The rest of his body was covered in burns and bruises. Tears formed in her eyes, it was all her fault._

_ She started screaming his name trying to get him to wake up, to come back to her. "Mugen! Mugen! Mugen!" His eyes fluttered open and a wave of relief passed over her._

The memory came out of left field, she had tried to forget about that. 'I can't take that chance again. I cant put them in danger anymore.' She thought to herself. She started formulating in her mind her own plan. She knew that Jin and Mugen would never concede to it, so she would have to keep it a secret. When the time was right she would make sure no one would take the bullet for her again.

First, she needed to make sure Mugen hadn't gone on a killing spree, "Jin, could you find Mugen and try to talk him down?"

Jin got up and headed out the door. He wasn't sure what to say to Mugen, but for once he knew exactly how he felt.

Mugen was pissed off. He huffed out of the house muttering profanities the entire time. He could feel the rage boiling in his blood and he felt like ripping Katashi's head off or ripping his heart clean out from his chest. He knew what the plan was all along, there was no reason for him to overreact. But having to watch Fuu's face as Jin explain it to her sent him over the edge. He could feel her fear and anxiety rolling off of her. They were like waves that crashed into him, pulling him deep under the water until he couldn't breath.

He plopped down on the soft grass and placed his hands behind his head. The stars were shinning brightly like diamonds in the sky. He remembered as a young child he would spend half the night finding constellations dreaming of the adventures he would have. That was one of the only good memories he had from his childhood. But as he laid searching the sky for answers, he received no response.

He had always believed in only one thing, his strength and will to combat anything that came his way. He never took shit from anyone, always doing what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it. Restraint wasn't in his vocabulary...and neither was love. He lived by the sword and knew he would die by it. And in one swift moment all that seemed to drift away in the wind. He didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted to spend the rest of his time with Fuu. He wanted to make sure she was safe and happy. And he couldn't even do that.

Jin found Mugen lying on the ground. He thought it was for the best to not be the first to speak. So he sat noiselessly next to him. Mugen's eyes darted in his direction and then closed. There was more to discuss and neither wanted to bring it up. They both were struggling with the idea of leaving their women unprotected.

Mugen asked, "What are we gonna do with the broads?"

Jin knew what he was talking about, "One of Takeshi's most trusted men will escort them to a town just to the south of here. There is an abandoned hut where they can stay that will not draw suspicion."

"How do we know we can trust this guy?" Mugen wasn't about to leave Fuu with some random guy.

"Takeshi has assured me of this man's honor. I have full confidence in Takeshi. He has constantly proved himself a man of his word. If it was not for his assistance, Katashi's plot would have not been uncovered to us." Jin knew that what he was saying was the truth, but he was just as reluctant as Mugen.

"When ya gonna tell 'em?" Mugen had no desire to return to the house. He needed time alone to clear his thoughts.

"I am planning to before we leave." Jin stood up and returned to the house. The women became quiet when he entered. He returned to his seat and quietly sipped tea.

"Well?", Fuu was impatient to know what happened with Mugen.

"Mugen will return shortly. In the meantime, there is another issue we must discuss." Both of the women drew in sharp breaths. They had already had a bombshell dropped on them, what else could there be? "It is not safe for either of you to stay here when Katashi arrives. When we hear word of his arrival you will leave immediately for a town south of here. You will have a bodyguard who will ensure your safety. When we deem it is safe, we will send for you." Jin knew that this wouldn't go easy. He was ready for their retaliation, and they didn't disappoint him.

Shino said calmly, "I am not leaving you."

Fuu added more loudly and hysterically, "Are you guys out of your minds?! You think I'm really going to leave? I am the reason this guy is coming in the first place, I'm not going to run away like some coward."

"What do you intend to do then?" Jin was interested in how valuable a fighter Fuu thought of herself.

Fuu didn't want to reveal her true intentions, but she knew if she obliged and left that she would not be able to carry out her plan, "I will stay and help, just like I always have."

Jin was not fooled, "We cannot fight an entire yakuza and be watchful over you. That would not only put yourself in danger, but it impairs our ability to fight without distractions."

Shino wanted to use a different approach, "Jin we promised to bear any trials that we faced, but only together. I will not betray my promise to you. As your wife it is my duty to stay by your side."

Jin wasn't sure what to say. He was moved by the fearlessness Shino showed and the love she constantly displayed for him. But he knew the situation was too dangerous. "And I promised to safeguard you for the rest of my life. It's a precarious situation and putting your life in jeopardy would break that promise. Would you have me not be a man of my word?"

Shino knew how important it was for Jin to be an honorable man. "I cannot ask that of you."

"I do not want to part from you, but this is the safest available option." Jin took her hand in his. He was not an expressive man, this action spoke louder to Shino than if he had used his words.

Shino lowered her head, she knew when she was defeated. "If it is your wish I shall leave. But then I must ask you to make one more promise. Promise you will come back to me."

Jin smiled, "I promise."

Fuu was shocked, how could Shino give in so easily? If Shino agreed there was no way she could battle Jin and Mugen alone. She wasn't going to give up, "Shino has a responsibility to oblige you, but I don't. You know me Jin, I'm a fighter and I don't give up fighting. No matter what you say I'm staying here with you guys. How can you expect me to desert you guys now that you need me more than ever."

Jin was getting agitated but his tone stayed level, "We need you to stay alive. Mugen needs you to stay alive."

Fuu knew he was right. That's why she had to stay and end this herself, "And I need you guys. That can't happen if you die!" She wanted to stay strong but the tears started falling down her cheeks.

Shino placed her hand on Jin's chest to stop him from saying more, "Fuu, I know they are asking much from you. Please think this over and I know you will see what the right choice is." She gave Fuu a warm smile and then got up to start clearing the table. She wanted to give Jin and Fuu a chance to speak privately. Jin gave her a knowing smile, Shino always knew what to do.

Jin waited for Shino to leave the room before speaking, "You should speak with Mugen. I have to be honest, he was not pleased with this anymore than you."

"Then why would he agree?" Fuu knew that Mugen was not someone who backed down, especially to Jin.

Jin did not feel comfortable talking for Mugen. It was not his place to interfere with their relationship, "For the same reason he followed you to Ikitsuki Island when you were in danger."

Fuu knew there was only one person who would understand her situation with Mugen. Only Jin would be able to answer her honestly, "Do you think he can change?"

Jin's body started tensing, "It is not my place to speak of this."

Fu was annoyed how Jin always clammed up just when she needed him, "Please Jin! You're the only person I can trust to talk to about this. I would say something to Shino, but she has no idea that there's a decent human behind Mugen's ape-like exterior. I know he's a jackass and crude and stupid! I know he has no manners and we fight constantly..."

Jin stopped listening after that. Fuu had ranted and raved the entire time on their journey, Jin had learned to ignore her.

Fuu was still talking, "...but I really care for him, and even though we've discussed our relationship it's nothing concrete. You know Mugen, he can't formulate a sentence if it involves feelings. And he doesn't need to say it, I know how he feels. But Mugen is still Mugen, and I wonder if he can really settle down? Is it possible to have a future with him? What do you think Jin? JIN?!"

Her yelling brought him back to reality. He turned his attention to her asked bluntly, "Do you love him?"

Fuu was slightly shocked by the question. She gulped down and answered shyly, "Yes."

Jin had no right or wrong answer for her, "Love is a powerful force. It drives humans, who are normally selfish creatures, to risk their lives for the object of their affection. Love is an irrational emotion, but without it we loose our humanity."

"Then how can you not understand my refusal to leave?"

Jin needed to end the conversation, Mugen would need to speak with her. He relied with his usual, "Hmmm...". Fuu knew this meant he was no longer willing to talk.

Shino and Jin left shortly after that. On the way out Jin arranged to come back the next night, him and Mugen still had to finalize their plans. Fuu was sad to see them go, but she did need to speak privately with Mugen. After she saw them walking down the road, she went around the house to look for Mugen.

He was still lying in the grass watching the stars. Fuu laid down next to him. She turned to look at him, "Do you want me to leave?".

He stayed silent. Mugen knew it wasn't safe for Fuu to stay. She had to go no matter what he wanted.

"How could you just make that decision without discussing it with me? I won't go without you, I'm not going to leave you behind to fight my battles."

Why did she think this was only about her? Mugen needed to set the record straight, "This isn't just your battle, stop being sucha selfish bitch."

Fuu was taken aback, "Why would you say that?"

"You think that you can go against this guy by yourself and turn into some frickin martyr? Then what about the rest of us huh?" Mugen was annoyed, she could be so stubborn about things.

"I never meant it like that. How do you think it feels for me? To not be there for you when this is all my fault?! If it wasn't for me Kariya would have never followed us to that island. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in danger. I don't want you to protect me, this is my trial to face." Tears were streaming down her face.

Mugen sat up and pulled her up to meet his face, "And if it wasn't for me, those psycho brothers woulda never laid their stinkin hands on you. We're together on this and you got no say in that. If someone's after ya, it's my problem got it?"

It dawned of Fuu why Shino had given in so easily. It wasn't about proving how brave or tough you were, it was about working together because of love. Jin was right, love did make you do crazy things. Her plan was crumbling before her. She wasn't letting someone else fight her battles, she was letting someone love her. "I'll go, but..."

'Here we go." Mugen thought.

"...but I refuse to loose you. I don't care if death is staring you in the face, you tell him to go screw himself." Fuu's face was deadly serious. She had seen Mugen beat death and expected him to keep doing that.

Mugen smiled, it looked like he was rubbing off on her, "Ya got it girlie."

They embraced, Fuu tightened her grip around Mugen fearing she would loose him if she didn't hold on. Mugen whispered, "Have some faith in me." Fuu remembered the last time he said those words and some of her fear abated. He hadn't failed her then...but he had almost died.

Mugen got up and held out a hand for Fuu. She took it and he helped her to her feet. "Come on kid, I'm ready to hit the hay."

As they walked back to the house, Fuu stopped Mugen. She looked at him meekly and asked, "Do we have to go straight to sleep?"

Mugen smirked at her and raised his eyebrow, "You talkin dirty?"

Fuu started blushing, "Uh...no...it's just that I thought we could talk or something."

"Nah, you can't lie to me. You were tryin to seduce me. I don't blame ya, I am damn sexy. Irresistible really." Mugen interlinked his fingers and raised them over his head cracking them.

Fuu couldn't believe what a self-centered jerk he could be sometimes. She shook her head in disgust, "You are just fooling yourself baka."

Mugen traced a hand along her curves, "Don't forget, you owe me a favor and I'm cashin it in tonight." He pulled her inside by her arm. He could see that she was nervous, "Dontcha wanna show me what ya got? I'll return the favor baby." His comment had the desired effect, she started giggling.


	22. Interruptions

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

Fuu slept in the next morning and had to head out the door in the morning. She was exhausted from the previous night. Once again they had spent the entire night fooling around. She had learned some new tricks. She had always know that Mugen had a weakness and she now had the key. She knew how to bring that man to his knees and she would continue to use it. Watching him become putty in her hands was intoxicating. She had always thought that was disgusting, but was starting to see the thrill. Afterwards he had been true to his word and returned the favor. He still shocked and amazed her, to think she went this long without experiencing this kind of ecstasy.

After she left, Mugen fell back asleep and snoozed the morning away. He finally stumbled onto his feet and headed to the bath house. He needed a good scrub and soak. He thought about last night. He couldn't believe that was Fuu's first try, she was like a pro. Or maybe it was because of how he felt towards her. He remembered having women giving him a spectacular show, but they were nothing compared to Fuu. Her innocent doe eyes and beautiful pouty lips made him shiver. He got into the water and his mind went blank from relaxation.

Jin had reported to Takeshi early in the morning. Shino and him had gotten home late, but that didn't dampen their night together. The manor was bustling with activity. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that bad news would greet him. And as soon as he arrived at the gate he knew his suspicions were correct. The guard told him he was to report immediately to Takshi's office. Jin walked swiftly towards his destination.

Takeshi was speaking with one of his advisors when Jin stepped in. Since they were so close, there was no need for formalities. This was Takeshi's desire and not Jin's. Takeshi cleared his throat and motioned for Jin to sit besides him.

The advisor continued, "We did not realize with what swiftness they would travel."

Takeshi seemed concerned, "How much time do we have?"

The advisor said reluctantly, "Tomorrow morning at the latest."

Taksehi grew angry, "How is that even possible?! Its at least a three day journey."

"They are traveling on horseback and travel at night as well as the day."

Takeshi grew silent in throught, he waved the man away. Jin knew the group of men they were speaking of. He thought they had more time. Takeshi interrupted his thoughts, "You already know what Noboru was speaking of, so I'll save that part of the story."

Jin thought there was something wrong, "Excuse my doubts, but the time does not add up. How could he have heard word so soon?"

Takeshi had not wanted to say anything concerning that. He had taken it upon himself to make the hard choice so that Jin's conscience would feel more at ease. "The day Mugen first came to speak with us I had sent out my fastest riders to execute the plan. As far as my knowledge, he heard the next day about the young lady's whereabouts."

Jin's eyes widened, they had not decided until the the next day what had to be done. "I see you made that call preemptively."

Takeshi spread his palms out, "I am sorry Jin, but I knew time was imperative. This was the only option available. There was no more time to wait for Mugen to understand. You know you would have the done the same thing in my position."

Jin replied, "You may be correct, but I am trying to gain Mugen's trust for you. He is not a reasonable man, if this comes out there is no telling what he might do. It is best if the topic is laid to rest for good."

Takeshi nodded in agreement, "I will send for Yoshirou to escort the women as planned. Jin you know that I would never let any harm befall Shino."

Jin knew Takeshi had made a decision he had purposefully turned away from, "You do not owe me an explanation, I am not accusing you. You are justified in your decision, I should have done it sooner. If anything I owe you my gratitude." Jin appreciated that he could be so frank and open with the older man.

"You must hurry home and ready Shino. Yoshirou will meet you at your home and follow you to Fuu's. From there your party will split."

Jin nodded, "How many men are with Katashi?"

"It seems we have a stroke of good luck. He only brought his top men, six in total including him. From what my messengers reported to me, it seems he is getting cocky. It has come to his attention that Fuu was not the one who killed his father. He knows she was assisted in that manner, but no one knows for certain who that might be." He winked to Jin when saying this.

"Hmmm..."

Takeshi offered his assistance, but Jin declined. He did not want to bother the man anymore than he had. Besides, Jin was certain Mugen and him could handle six men. That was paltry compared to the hordes they had battled in the past. The men said their good-byes and parted ways.

Jin rushed home to advise Shino of the sudden change in plan. She quietly packed her things and ready herself to leave immediately. Jin admired the courage and dignity she displayed. He knew he fell in love with this woman the instant he laid eyes on her for a reason. They were silent while getting ready, but Shino stopped what she had been doing and went to Jin's side. She took his hands in hers and stood facing him. They looked in the other's eyes, but neither said a word. They both knew what the other was feeling, there was no need for words. After a few moments, they embraced. Jin cradled the back of her head in his hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her head and said, "I will keep my promise to you."

Shino whispered back, "You are a good man and I do not hold resentment against you for doing the right thing. I am proud to be your wife."

They had one last passionate kiss before returning to their tasks. Shino was nervous about the man that would be escorting her and Fuu. But Jin had assured her that Takeshi had given his word the man could be trusted. She knew Takeshi did not throw around promises unless he meant to keep them. Jin had left out a small tanto knife for her. He had told her to take it along and keep it concealed. He told her it was merely a precaution. She bound it to her inner thigh.

Yoshirou arrived a few minutes later. He was a tall and fit man in his late twenties. He had jet black hair tied up in a knot bun. His eyes slanted upwards and they were black set against his fair complexion. He had a serious expression that seemed to be plastered on his face. Jin answered the door and led him inside. He remembered the man from the manor. He was usually in the training field, teaching new recruits fighting styles. It put Jin at ease to know that an experienced fighter would be protecting Fuu and Shino. He introduced the man to Shino. He bowed solemnly and expressed the need to leave. They gathered her belongings and started walking towards Fuu's home.

Mugen was practicing outside when he heard someone approaching the house. He silently crept around the house to check it out. That's when he saw Jin and Shino walking with a stranger. Mugen knew that Jin was coming today, but seeing Shino raised the alarm bells. 'Shit! It's too soon for this to be happening.'

He strolled out meeting Jin and giving the stranger a glower. Jin knew there was no time for formalities, "Where is Fuu?"

Mugen replied, "Work."

Jin sighed, so this is how Mugen was going to play, "By now I hope you understand why Shino and this man are with me. His name is Yoshirou and he will be escorting them."

Mugen shook his head, "I don't think so. You told me we had more time."

"I was wrong. Katashi is headed this direction as we speak. He will be here in a matter of hours. Shino and Fuu must leave immediately."

Muge scratched his head, he didn't like how everything was sprung on him. He wanted more time with Fuu before she left him. "I'll go get her, stay here." He jogged toward town.

Fuu was busy at work. Here shoulder was no longer bothering her, so she was free to wait on the customers. She was walking towards the kitchen when someone grasped her by the waist and started hauling her out of the restaurant. She started kicking until she realized it was Mugen. "What are you doing? Put me down baka!" She kept struggling, but he stayed silent and kept walking out the door.

Keiko came running, "Fuu, what's going on?"

"Mugen, stop this." She managed to smack him in the head and wiggle free. He gabbed her by the wrist and tugged. "You have to tell me what's going on!"

Mugen stopped and answered without looking at her, "We gotta go."

Fuu knew what he meant. She turned back to Keiko as Mugen continued pulling her and yelled, "There's an emergency I have to go. Tell Mrs. Chin please!" She barely got the last word out because Mugen scooped her up and ran towards her house. Fuu was upset she didn't get to hug her friend good-bye. The thought of never seeing Keiko again had never entered Fuu's mind. She started crying at the thought.

"Oi, what's with the cryin?", Mugen couldn't stand to see her cry their last minutes alone together.

"I left my friend and I didn't even get to hug her and I might never see her again!" Fuu cried out rapidly.

"Huh?" Mugen never understood her when she started with the hysterics. She just kept crying so he placed her on her feet and gave her a hug, "Stop the bawlin, it's annoyin. Don't worry, you just gotta go for a day."

That's when it hit Fuu that she might never see Mugen again. She thought she had more time to prepare herself mentally. But now it was all rushing to her at once. She really started crying. It wasn't fair, she wanted more time with him!

Mugen was even more confused, "Quit it!"

"I thought I had more time to say bye, but now I'm leaving for real. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!", she wailed.

Mugen gave her a deep kiss and cupped her face in his hands. It got her to clam down, well some. "Look, ya gotta calm down. You think I'm gonna let anything happen to ya?" She shook her head no. "See, nothin to cry over. Ya know I can kick ass, everything's gonna be fine."

She gave him a big hug, "I love you Mugen."

He still felt uneasy with that word, "Yeah yeah, chill out. Come on, four eyes is waiting for us."

They hurried back to find Yoshirou waiting on the front porch. Fuu didn't have time to introduce herself because Mugen pulled her inside. He pushed her in her room and said, "Get your shit together quick, ya gotta go."

Him and Jin stood to the side talking. Shino walked in to help Fuu and give her comfort. They both felt better to at least have the other's company. She gathered her things and hid Momo in her kimono.

Jin and Mugen motioned for the girls to join them. Mugen handed Fuu her pink tanto and told her to cut this guys guts out if he tried anything. Fuu hid it up her sleeve.

Jin was going to speak for the both of them, "You must listen carefully. Yoshirou is going to be taking the back roads so you will not be easily detected. Make sure to be mindful of your surroundings in case you need a quick escape. If you see anyone or anything suspicious tell Yoshirou immediately. Take no chances and always stay together. If anyone threatens you in any way do not be afraid to use your tanto."

The girls nodded. Fuu asked, "When will we know to come back?"

Jin answered, "We will come for you."

Fuu had one last question, "What if something happens to you?"

Jin stayed silent and Mugen answered, "That's not a possibility."

Fuu was persistent, "You want us to be safe, then we have to know what to do in every situation."

Jin said, "If we do not return by the next morning, do not come back. Yoshirou has instructions on where to go. You must go."

Shino embraced Jin and whispered her farewell privately to him. Fuu and Mugen exchanged glances. She wasn't properly processing what was happening, it all seemed so unreal to her.

They walked them outside and stood on the porch watching their women walk away with Yoshirou. It finally snapped in Fuu's mind this was her last chance to say good-bye. She turned and saw Mugen was leaning against the wall. He wore a sour expression. She sprinted back and ran up to him. He was about to ask her what the hell she was doing when she jumped into his arms and started passionately kissing him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms hugged his neck tightly. They both forgot where they were and who was watching them. His hands rubbed her back and caressed her neck.

When they pulled away Fuu said tearfully, "I refuse to let this be the last time we do that."

Mugen gently unwrapped her legs and responded, "Just wait, we haven't even gotten to the really fun stuff yet." He winked at her, it caused her lips to twitch into a smile. She turned back and ran to catch up with Shino and Yoshirou.

Mugen watched her until she was no longer in sight. A piece of him left with Fuu and he couldn't wait to get it back. And the only way to do that was to kill that piece of shit Katashi.


	23. On The Run

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

Fuu and Shino had walked the first few hours without saying a word. They held hands occasionally and put on a brave face. They were both deep in thought and worry. Yoshirou said nothing, but took the lead directing them through the forest. His entire body was tensed for action. Fuu could tell he was on high alert. He kept his sword hand on the hilt of his sword at all times.

As they passed through the trees Fuu was having deja vu. She remembered the last time she was deep in the woods. Those men had surrounded her and she was trapped. She prayed that lightening would not strike twice. The thought left a pang in her heart, she wished Mugen was with her to give her courage. She had to be strong not only for herself, but for him. 'Please let him come back to me safe.' she pleaded.

They stopped be a stream for a break. It had been years since Fuu had lived the travelers life. She wasn't use to the long walks through tough terrain. When she sat down her feet were throbbing. She looked at Shino and saw the discomfort on her face. "Come on, let's go cool our feet off in the stream. It'll help with the soreness." Shino followed her and they dipped their feet in the stream.

"I can't believe you guys use to walk like this all day." Shino said to Fuu.

"Neither can I! But Jin was always so considerate. He would force Mugen to take a break so I could rest."

Shino smiled at the mention of Jin, "He is very kind. What was it like traveling with those two?"

Fuu moved her head from side to side thinking about what to say, "I never wanted our journey to end. Over time they became more than my bodyguards, they were my family. Of course it was never easy. They always got us mixed up in crazy situations, but they always got us out of them. We never had any money or food and Mugen would constantly bug me." Fuu laughed at the thought. They had really been at each other's throats the entire trip. But there were times when they laughed, usually at Jin's expense.

"Sounds like not much has changed between the two of you."

"I guess not." Fuu started thinking about Ikitsuki Island. "Did Jin ever tell you about what happened to us on Ikitsuki Island? It was where we went our separate ways."

Shino knew very little of the details, "I only know how Kariya was killed. Other than that, Jin has said nothing."

Fuu started twisting her hands in her lap and looked down nervously. This was not a topic she enjoyed speaking about, but she thought that Shino deserved to know the truth. "I had separated from the two before heading to the island. I wanted to make the final leg of my journey on my own. I knew that I had come to rely on them, always thinking that they would be there. But once the journey was over, they would leave. So I headed off on my own. I hadn't gotten too far when I was kidnapped. They were trying to seek revenge on Mugen and were using me as bait...of course. I was certain that Mugen wouldn't come for me. I had split from them and he no longer had a responsibility to be my bodyguard. Besides, he always acted like he hated me and couldn't wait to get rid of me. Just when I thought there was no hope Mugen rescued me. He basically traded his life for mine. I ran off in search for my father. Kariya found me and killed my father. I tried to run from him, but I knew it was no use. There was no one left to save me, I thought I was going to die. Then right at the last moment, Jin came and battled him."

Shino added, "He left an opening in his stance intentionally so that after Kariya attacked, he could catch him off guard and kill him. Jin told me this was the last option and it didn't ensure survival."

Fuu nodded, "I learned that day to never give up, no matter how grim the circumstances. Shino, we can't give up on them. And we can't give up in ourselves." After hugging, both women felt much better. They finished cooling off their feet. Yoshirou rose and beckoned them to follow him. They obliged and continued on their journey. Yoshirou let them know they would arrive at their destination soon.

Jin and Mugen went into the house after the girls had left and sat in silence. They already knew their strategy and since they had fought together before there was no need for explanations. Time passed slowly as the men sat in silence. The morning passed and Mugen was starting to boil with anger. He needed to satiate his appetite for blood. His hands were itching and he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"You need to control yourself." Jin muttered. He was annoyed by Mugen's constant fidgeting. He wanted to meditate, but needed some peace and quiet to do so.

Mugen flipped the table between them over. The dishes scattered, breaking against the walls, floors, and barely missing Jin. "Is that enough control for ya?" he screamed. He wasn't going to put up with Jin telling him what to do anymore.

Jin wondered when Mugen would stop being so immature and learn to use his energy for positivity. He knew it was only wishful thinking. "Stop being so childish."

"How the hell can you just sit there? We're wasting time, we should find those bastards and kill em all!" Mugen couldn't sit any longer. Every second they wasted meant more time away from Fuu, and it the meant the longer she was in danger.

"We have been over this. If we scout for Katashi it would mean bringing the battle out in the open. If out activities became public, the repercussions could be catastrophic." Jin was just as worried as Mugen, but he had to keep his anger contained.

Mugen hadn't thought about that. Thinking things out was not one of his strong suits. It was a chance he was willing to take. Mugen had never been attached to anyone, but things had changed. He had already let her go once, he wasn't going to loose her again. They had been waiting too long, in his gut he knew something was wrong. There was only one way to light a fire under Jin. "I thought she was your soul mate or some stupid crap like that." The blow hit it's target. Jin turned his attention to Mugen and narrowed his eyes. "If you love Shino, then you would get off your ass and do something. Or don't you give a shit that some dude could be..."

Mugen didn't get to finish his sentence. Jin could easily ignore Mugen when he was being crass or even when Fuu and him were arguing. But his boiling point was inappropriate comments concerning Shino. "I understand that you allow your emotions to overcome what little sense you possess, but I refuse to allow you to speak of Shino in such a manner."

"If you care so much, then we wouldn't be waiting around like a couple of dumb asses." Mugen stood up, his body was tense with anger and anticipation of a fight.

Jin knew too much time had passed, but they had to keep their identities and intentions secret. Takeshi had warned him of the consequences. "It might be pertinent to locate Katashi, but we must remain unnoticed."

"Yeah yeah. Took ya long enough." Mugen mumbled over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "What does this mofo look like anyway?"

"I have been informed he favors Kariya." Jin would never forget the face of the man who nearly defeated him. On the other hand, Mugen was terrible with names and faces, but Kariya was the exception.

It had taken another hour of stumbling through the woods for Fuu to realize something was wrong. Yoshirou had turned them west for a few miles, then doubled back north. After traveling with Mugen and Jin for so long she had picked up a few tricks. She knew moss only grew on the north side of trees. And that's how she was certain they had been heading back north.

She tried to rationalize what was happening, there had to be a probable reason. Maybe Yoshirou sensed danger and was leading them around, it's not like he would ask for their approval. But her gut told her that wasn't the real reason and Mugen had told her to trust her gut. She didn't know what Yoshirou's game was, but she didn't want to stick around to find out. She had to get Shino's attention and signal her of the danger. But there was no way they could outrun or overpower Yoshirou. It didn't matter because they had to try, Mugen would.

"I have to stop and pee." Fuu blurted out. Her voice was shrill and frantic.

Yoshirou gave her a weird look, but just rolled his eyes in response.

Fuu grabbed shino's hand and yanked her along, "Shino keep a lookout for me."

"Don't wander." was all Yoshirou said.

When they had gotten out of hearing distance Fuu pulled Shino behind a tree. She pressed her finger to her lips to signal Shino to stay silent. She whispered, "We can't trust him, we have to get back to Mugen and Jin."

Shino knew she could trust Fuu, but Jin had promised her Yoshirou would protect them. He would never put them intentionally in harms way. She needed to know what had Fuu so riled, "What's the matter?"

"We've turned around, we've been going north back to my house. We're just using a different path, probably so we won't suspect anything."

Shino had suspicions something was wrong, they should have made it to the safe house by now. "I've been worried about the same thing. But Fuu, Takeshi gave his word that we could trust this man with our lives."

Fuu's eyes said everything.

Shino nodded grimly, "This would mean Takeshi is not the man he says he is." It saddened her to say this, she had come to care for the man. Jin and Shino did not have family they could turn to, but Takeshi had helped to fill that void.

"What's important right now is ditching Yoshirou." Fuu couldn't worry about anything else right now besides getting away.

"How can we? We can't attack him."

Fuu thought, then it hit her, "We need to do what Jin would do. We need the element of surprise."

The girls ran off and found a suitable tree to hold them. They climbed up and concealed themselves in the foliage. They had a simple plan. When Yoshirou came looking for them, they would knock him unconscience.

A few minutes later they heard Yoshirou calling for them. He came into view and they both held their breaths. He was stepping closer and closer to the trap. They had left one of their geta at the base of the tree. Fuu could feel the fear and adrenaline running through her veins. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was ready, this was their only chance.

Yoshirou slowly stepped next to their tree. He stopped to pick up the geta. When he stood back up, Fuu whistled. He looked up, Fuu and Shino dropped their rocks. It hit him square in the forehead. He dropped to the ground. They scrambled down and stood over him.

Fuu nudged him with her foot and told Shino, "Let's hurry back. We have to warn the guys before they walk into a trap." Shino complied and they started running north. Fuu's mind raced. She hoped they weren't too late.

Jin and Mugen had scouted the area with no success. Jin knew that something was wrong, they had to find Shino and Fuu. Mugen had lost all control. He was slashing at branches, bushes, and anything else that got in his way. He was nearly shaking with the uncontrollable urge to drive his sword through someone's guts.

Jin was about to tell Mugen that they should head south to the safe house when they heard movement. Before Jin could remind Mugen to stay concealed, he was off. Mugen sprinted, but stayed close to the ground. He moved soundlessly with Jin hot on his trail.

They came to a clearing and stopped at the edge. There was a warn path before them. They heard the approaching clomps of horse's hoofs and saw men on horseback. Mugen was ready to attack, he noticed there were only five men. Jin had told him there would be six. Jin and Mugen exchanged glances. They watched as the men approached, but could not get a good view because the men's faces were covered. There was no way to tell if one of them was Katashi.

They both knew it was their only chance. They emerged and stood in the pathway of the horses. The men stopped and gruffly ordered them to move. Jin and Mugen stood still. If looks could kill, Mugen's glare would have sliced the men in half.

All the men dismounted. One stepped out in front of the others. He was the biggest of the group and Jin assumed this was the man in charge. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it in Jin's face, "I'll give you one more chance. Move or you die." He refused to acknowledge Mugen.

Mugen was furious. He knew the man was intentionally ignoring him. He also drew his sword, "Uh uh uhhh, you betta play nice."

Jin wasn't certain if this was the team they were searching for. They were one man short and Takeshi would not have given him false information. He needed to reign in Mugen before this got out of hand. They couldn't waste their time or energy battling the wrong group. "We do not wish to quarrel with the wrong men." he whispered to Mugen.

"Stupid peasant, better listen to your friend." one of the men scoffed.

Another one added, "Let's get rid of these vermin."

The man in front signaled for them to stop, "There is no rush. I think we've found what we were looking for. A samurai with glasses and a Ryukyu convict, what an odd pair." He grinned menacingly.

Jin knew by his tone that they were the exact people this group was searching for. That could mean only one thing, these were Katashi's men. So where was Katashi? He was the one missing. If these men knew his and Mugen's existence, then they were sent to defeat them while Katahsi went alone for Fuu. But that made no sense, how would they know Fuu wasn't being protected by him and Mugen right now? How were they certain they had separated? Then it hit Jin like a ton of bricks. Katahsi knew Fuu would leave without them because there was a mole. Someone had been spying from the inside and reporting back to Katashi. Panic set in, Shino and Fuu were in mortal danger. They had to find them immediately.

Jin turned to Mugen, "We have to find Shino and Fuu."

Mugen knew by the look on Jin's face and tone that everything had gone wrong. First things first, they had to deal with these goons. "Let's finish these bastards off and head out."

The men formed a circle around Jin and Mugen. The same man stepped forward again, "I'm sad to report you are not going to step out of these woods alive again. We cannot allow you to interfere any longer."

Mugen knew these men were sent to kill them while Katahsi went after Fuu. He was infuriated he had allowed this to happen. He was ready to fight to the death, but not his death.

The men attacked Jin and Mugen. Mugen let out a grunt as he blocked a blow and forced his weight forward. The man almost fell down, but regained his balance by doing a backwards flip. Jin's sword ripped though the air, moving at lightening speed. What both of them noticed was the skill these yakuza fought with. It would not be an easy win.

Shino and Fuu hadn't stopped running. They knew they had to continue north, but Yoshirou had taken them through unfamiliar woods. They were trying to find familiar landmarks, but couldn't find any. But they couldn't give up. They had to get back to Jin and Mugen, they had to warn them. Fuu was certain they were getting close. She did some quick calculations in her head. They had walked the majority of the morning, but they had zigzagged through the woods. They had turned west after stopping for a break. After that they had turned back north. They should be only a few miles southwest of town.

They both stopped and leaned against a tree catching their breath. Shino was clutching her side when Fuu said raggedly between breaths, "We're close, only a few more miles to go."

Shino wiped her brow with her sleeve, "A few more miles, that's all?" She smirked to Fuu and they both chuckled.

The sound of someone running stopped their laughter. They strained their ears, waiting and hoping they had heard wrong. They heard the crunch of branches and the shuffle of feet. Fuu nudged her head in the direction they should run. Shino nodded in understanding. Fuu mouthed, "One, two, three." And they took off.

They didn't get ten feet before knocking into someone. They looked up into Yoshirou's enraged face! His head was swollen and blood was caked around his temples. Shino and Fuu's mouths dropped in shock. How had he caught up with them so quick and when they had knocked him out?

He unsheathed his sword and barked out, "Thought you could pull a stunt like that and get away with it?!"

Fuu pulled out her hidden tanto and held it shakily in front of her. She managed to croak out, "Stop right now or I'm going to have to use this." Her voice betrayed her fear.

Yoshirou gave out a hearty laugh, "Stupid bitch. The Ryukyu and samurai can't save you anymore. Without them your just a worthless little cunt."

"Make that two cunts." Shino stepped forward with her hidden tanto in hand. Her voice was calm and steady. Fuu thought Jin must have been rubbing off on her. Her nerves calmed knowing she had Shino by her side.

The comment threw Yoshirou off, but only for a moment. "Don't think I forgot about you. I can't wait to see the look on that smug's bastards face when he sees what I did to you." He lept forward to slash Fuu, but Shino was quick enough to jump on his back and stop him just in time. He grabbed a hold of her and threw her against a tree.

Fuu tried to take the opportunity and stab him in the chest. She flung herself forward and threw all of her weight into the thrust of her tanto. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. She yelped in pain and dropped the tanto. Her back was against his chest with only his arm gripping her twisted arm between them. He was breathing heavily into her neck. She felt prickles crawling down her spine. She tried pulling out of his grasp, but he only pulled back harder sending a jolt of pain up her arm.

Survival instinct took over Fuu's body and she kicked and squirmed for all she was worth. She knew if she didn't try that she was going to die. She was able to throw her head back and bang into his injured head. He yelled out in pain and shoved her forward. She fell face first into the ground and he landed on top of her. She started screaming out and pushing her body against the ground to try and force him off of her. It was no use, he was laid out pinning her.

Fuu saw her tanto close to his knee, but she didn't know how to get her hand free. She continued to fight back keeping him distracted while she slowly wiggled her arm loose. She quickly grabbed for her tanto and thrust her hand back as hard as she could. She felt him push off of her and let out a grunt. She had pierced him in the upper arm. She scrambled up and backed up into a tree still holding the tanto in front of her. She was breathing heavily from her mouth and shaking.

He had grabbed at his arm and saw the blood pouring from the wound. He looked back to her with rage in his eyes and screamed out, "You're dead bitch!" He ran forward, but stopped in his tracks only two feet from Fuu. His face contorted in pain as he slumped to his knees revealing Shino standing behind him with a bloody tanto in her hand. He fell to the ground and stopped moving.

Shino ran to Fuu's side, "Are you okay?"

Fuu swallowed hard and nodded her head yes. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and she could feel a dull ache in her shoulder. She guessed it had been reinjured when Yoshirou had twisted her arm. She got to her feet and looked in Shino's eyes, "You saved my life."

They hugged and Shino responded, "You would have done the same." Fuu winced, her shoulder was starting to feel like it was on fire. Shino pulled back worried, "You're not okay."

Fuu shook her head, "I'm fine, it's just a bruise. We have to get back now, there's no time."

Shino kneaded Fuu's shoulder and she let out a cry, "That's no bruise. You won't be able to run back like this. If someone else attacks us there's no way you could defend yourself."

Fuu smiled weakly, "Looks like you can take care of that. We have to go. Who knows where or to whom Yoshirou was trying to lead us. We have to get back now and find Jin and Mugen."

Shino realized how stubborn Fuu was. She knew she couldn't convince her, the best thing to do was get back quickly. She nodded in agreement and they started running.

Fuu knew it was a mistake not to bandage her arm. The running was jostling her limb and the pain was almost unbearable. She was getting ready to stop Shino when they heard a horse galloping. Fuu pulled them behind a bush and waited to see who was coming. Thankfully, Shino had taken Yoshirou's sword. She held it ready to fight.

The horse stopped near the bush and Fuu was able to make out the rider. She jumped out of the bushes before Shino had time to stop her. The rider looked shocked. He came off of his horse and started walking to Fuu when Shino jumped out pointing the sword in his direction. He held his hands up in surrender when Fuu stepped between Shino and the man. She motioned for Shino to lower her sword, "It's alright I know this man."

The man kept his hands up and asked worriedly, "Miss Fuu are you alright?"

Fuu sighed, "I'm fine Haru. But it's dangerous out here, you must leave." She was worried Haru would get caught in the middle of their battle and she couldn't put another person's life at risk for her.

"I cannot leave you here. What happened?" Haru grabbed for a bottle of water and handed it to Fuu. His eyes crinkled with concern.

"I can't explain now, but you cannot stay." Fuu took a drink and handed it to Shino who accepted gladly.

"That is impossible. After that man hurried you out of the tea shop this morning Keiko and the Chins were so worried. I as well. I promised to bring you back home safely. You know I'm a man of my word, I could not go back on my promise. And it would be unhonorable to leave you in duress. I must insist you come back with me. Whatever the problem is, we will figure it out together."

He motioned for them to follow him, but Fuu pulled back, "I'm sorry Haru. I know it's not fair of me to make you all worry. But I cannot get you involved any more than I have. Please, I'll be fine. I just need you to point me in the direction of my house and I can take care of the rest."

Haru's kind smile slowly faded from his face and was replaced by a cold stare. He started walking to Fuu. The sudden change frightened Fuu and she took a few steps back. He smirked, "I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see I promised to bring you back, but not to your house."

He took another step forward and Fuu took another back, "What...what are you talking about?"

The cold eyes bore into Fuu again, "I told you Fuu, I'm a man of my word. I gave my word to escort you in case anything should happen. By the looks of it, Yoshirou was unable to follow simple orders. You will find I do not have the same shortcoming."

Fuu's eyes widened in horror, "You've been working this whole time with Takeshi. I trusted you, how could you betray my friendship and Keiko's love?!"

"Takeshi? Who said anything about Takeshi?" Haru grabbed for Fuu's arm, but she pulled back and ran.

Her and Shino dodged trees and jumped over roots, trying to make a hasty retreat, but Haru was closing in on them. Suddenly Fuu's vision became blurred and the world seemed to be spinning. She tried moving forward, but her legs gave out under her. Darkness was seeping into her field of vision and her eyelids grew heavy. Shino had fallen not too far ahead of her. The last thing she saw was Haru crouching besides her with an evil grin on his face. _'The water...'_ she thought to herself as consciousness slipped from her.


	24. The Hard Fight Fought

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

**This chapter does contain violence and blood, warning for the kiddies.**

No matter how hard Mugen fought, the yakuza continued assaulting him from all sides. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and above his upper lip. With every slash of his sword his movements became slower and his sword felt heavier. It didn't dampen his appetite for blood or his thirst for revenge. He knew the real challenge was finding Fuu and killing Katashi before he got to her. These bastards were the only thing standing in his way and it fueled his sapping strength.

He saw that Jin was fairing no better. He knew they had to tag team these guys or they stood no chance. He called out, "Four eyes!".

Jin didn't need to look up to know what Mugen had in mind. He slashed forward to cut a path to Mugen. The yakuza in front of him jumped to the side and Jin took his chance. Simultaneously, Jin and Mugen slide into the opening and went back to back. They didn't need to say anything to know what their next move was. After months of fighting together, they had developed a special style.

Mugen side kicked an approaching attack. The man tried blocking the kick with his forearms, but didn't see the real intent. Mugen ducked immediately after kicking and Jin reacted by spinning around and cutting into the man. Another yakuza tried to seize the opportunity and attack Jin exposed back. As he jabbed forward, Mugen spun on his back and knocked him to the ground with his metal-lined geta. The man moaned in pain and had blood pouring from his nose and mouth. Mugen pounced on him and slit his throat open.

The other three men were shocked at the sudden change of tides. Their eyes trailed from their comrade's dead bodies to Mugen and Jin. Their bewildered expressions turned to hatred. Mugen met them with fire. His eyes held a maniac's glare, he was ready for round two. He wiped off the blood from his blade on the dead man's shirt. He spat on the ground and cracked his head from side to side.

Jin stepped forward this time, his top priority was making sure Shino and Fuu were safe. "You will tell us where our female companions are."

The yakuza smiled knowingly. The leader spoke for them again, "And if we don't say anything? Are you going to threaten us with the same fate as our companions? Then what would happen to your whores?"

Mugen lunged forward to slice him in half, but the leader threw up his sword. The swords met and clanged loudly. Each man threw his weight into their swords and grunted in an effort to push the other to the ground. They both stumbled back, then regained their balance. Mugen sprinted forward and attacked again, slashing and blocking. He got in a few good hits, but the man left little openings. Mugen decided it was time to take the offensive. He saw a tall tree nearby and knew it was his only chance. He started to hack wildly at the man, distracting him. When he had enough distance, he made one final blow at the yakuza and dashed towards the tree.

The yakuza started running after him yelling, "Stop being a chicken shit!"

Mugen braced himself as he approached the tree, he hoped his geta wouldn't slip. He crouched lower the last few feet and pumped his legs faster. He ran up the tree a good ten feet, then spun down right on top of the stunned yakuza. His blade hit the man's skull first, followed by his metal-lined geta. The yakuza laid motionless on the ground, a pool of blood steadily expanding underneath him. Mugen loomed over his dead body, with blood smeared over his body. His sword was wedged in the yakuza's head, Mugen had to grunt as he pulled it out.

Jin had been fighting off the other two. He was able to slice them deep, and they had grown weary on their feet. Watching their comrade being hacked open stopped them in their tracks. They stepped back a few paces and started running for the safety of the deep forest. Mugen and Jin quickly followed, they had to find out what happened to Fuu and Shino. Then they would end these men's miserable existences.

The heavy fog that had clouded Fuu's mind was slowly dissipating. She had felt like she had been pulled further and further into the deep murkiness of an ocean. At first, she had struggled against the nameless source that was tugging her. But the power of it had weighed her down and exhausted her. She had stopped struggling and settled into the rhythm of the waves surrounding her.

The clearer her mind became, the more she started struggling against those waves. She began swimming to the surface, alarm bells were ringing off in her mind. She could feel her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, she knew if she didn't reach the surface soon that she would die. She swam faster and could see the surface of the water within reach. Now she was frantic, she mustered all her strength and will and broke through. She threw her head back and greedily gulped the air. But as her eyes adjusted, she realized reality wasn't what she expected.

She thought she would be greeted by a great expanse of sparkling, blue water, not a trough of dirty water. She was surrounded by darkness and didn't understand where the sunlight was. Her head was throbbing as she tried to put the pieces together. She had been certain she was swimming in the ocean and had been pulled down by waves. So then why was she in this damp, little room? Why couldn't she move her arms? And Mugen...?

When her head got pushed into the trough again, reality smacked her in the face. She was pulled up and gasped for air. She tried to cough out all the water she had swallowed. It all came rushing back to her. Yoshirou had betrayed them and they had killed him. They were trying to get to Mugen and Jin to warn them, when Haru had found them. Haru...Haru had drugged them. All along it had been an act, he had been deceiving them. Where was Shino? She didn't have time to look for her. She was grabbed roughly by her neck and sat upright.

A familiar voice cooed, "Wakey, wakey." Her hair was soaking wet and blocking her field of vision. She glanced around the shadowed figure in front of her and saw Shino passed out on the ground. Her feet and hands were bound together.

Everything became clearer, and she could see it was Haru squatting in front of her with a devilish grin on her face. He brushed aside the hair in Fuu's face. She recoiled from his touch and tried pushing her body back against the wall. There were pains jolting through her arms and legs. She looked down and understood why she couldn't move. Her feet and hands were bound and the rope was chaffing against her skin.

Haru sat back on his haunches, "You know it didn't have to be this way. You could have let Yoshirou do his job, but no. You had to be a smartass. I had warned him that you would be difficult."

Fuu met Haru's eyes with a fire burning in them. If it would take her last breath, she would kill this man for betraying her and the people she cared about. She took a sharp intake of breath when she thought about Keiko and the Chins. If he had done this to her, what could he had possibly done to them? She was worried for her friends, they didn't deserve to suffer because of the skeletons in her closet.

He continued, "Silent treatment huh? Don't worry, we'll have you singing in no time."

Fuu was wondering who the "we" he was referring to. 'It must be Takeshi.' she pondered.

He started to run his hand lightly across her cheek, "I consider myself an admirer of aesthetics and I do find it a pity to waste such a fine vintage."

Fuu spit in his face. He slowly wiped it from his eyes, his face contorting from shock to rage. He stood up and pulled her to her feet along with him. He held her up and slapped her twice across the face. Then he let go of her and she plopped to the ground. He was arranging his hair and clothing in order when he said cooly, "I cannot deny that I have always been enticed by your spunk. But make no mistakes about it, I will no be beguiled by your feminine charms."

Fuu felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She thought by now she should be use to being slapped around, but no matter how many times it happened the sting was always just as sharp. She wasn't going to lie down and take this back-stabber's threats, "You disgust me. You think you're some big, tough man, but the only way you can win a fight is by tricks and intimidation. That doesn't make you a man, it makes you a coward." She was breathing heavy and her face was flush with anger.

He calmly walked out of the room while saying, "I don't need the tricks, it's only makes it more fun."

Fuu instantly started struggling out of her bindings as soon as he heard the door being locked. She knew Haru wouldn't be stupid enough to allow her to easily escape, but she had to try. The rope's binding her ankles and wrists were tight. She had to think of a plan b. She started scooting uncomfortably to Shino, she had to make sure she was alright. Shino's face had a few bruises, but nothing serious. Fuu started using her legs to nudge Shino awake and calling her name. Slowly, Shino began to move. At first it was a simple groan. This spurred Fuu to try harder. She took her bandaged wrists and shook Shino's shoulder. Soon, Shino's eyes were fluttering open.

Fuu helped Shino sit up as best she could. It was awkward for both of them since neither had a free arm or leg to spare. Fuu and Shino tried to piece together what had happened and Fuu filled her in on what Haru had said. They both sat in silence for a moment. Fuu understood it took a moment to digest everything.

Shino had a bitter look in her face when she muttered, "Bastard."

Fuu nodded in agreement, "If my hands weren't tied, I would have beaten him over the head with my sandal. It's worked before."

Shino's eyes were watering slightly, "Fuu, if they have us all they need to do is lure Jin and Mugen here. They could easily lay a trap for them and..."

Shino didn't need to finish, both knew that their men would stop at nothing to save them. Even if it meant putting their own lives on the line. Fuu was sick to death of thinking about herself as a victim or bait. She wasn't going to play this game anymore. They had managed to escape Yoshirou and would have done the same with Haru if he had faced them like a man.

She made her thoughts clear to Shino, "We're not going to take this lying down. Trap or no trap, we aren't going to allow these traitorous scum to get away with this! We just need to stay calm and think of a way out."

Shino added, "And how to get out of these ropes. There has to be something here we can use to cut them."

They both looked around the dank room. There was barely any light and besides that it was completely bare. There were no windows, only the door Haru had exited from. Except for the trough Haru had had Fuu drowning in. Fuu's face lit up with excitement. She knew exactly what to do. She positioned herself in a kneeling position and slowly stood up. It was harder than she thought, the drugs and loss of blood flow in her limbs made her wobbly. She started hopping towards the trough. The edges were rusted and jagged, just like she needed them.

She motioned to Shino to follow, "These edges are just sharp enough to break the rope. It might take some time, but it should work."

Shino hopped next to Fuu and they both bent next to an edge of the trough. They both started rubbing the ropes on their wrists against the uneven edge. Fuu could see the fibers in the rope being cut little by little, it gave her the drive she needed to cut faster.

"After we cut these, we need to make a distraction. Get Haru back in here for some reason. But how can we both take him out? Or what if more come with him?" Fuu was thinking out loud.

"It's only him here. I have a brief memory of him pulling us over here in a cart. It was dead silent, and he didn't call out to anyone. Our best bet is to use the trough to knock him out."

Fuu considered this, "It's too heavy, but we don't have much choice." She stopped for a second to get her breath. She looked down and got an idea, "We can use the rope. It would take both of us, but it'll be enough to take that dirt bag by surprise."

Mugen was the first to catch up to one of the remaining yakuza. They were running downhill and he used the opportunity to jump up and let gravity do the rest. He landed on the man's back and they both tumbled the rest of the way. He quickly regained his footing and started battering his fists into the man. Meanwhile, Jin took the other one. He knew that Mugen would go overboard and most likely kill the other man. It was up to Jin to keep this one alive and talking. Otherwise, they would have no leads on the girls.

Mugen couldn't control his rage anymore. His vision had clouded over with blackness and he could feel an animal growl escaping his lips. He could feel the yakuza's blood splattering on his face with each punch. He knew that he needed this man for some reason, but it was entirely lost to him in that moment. All that mattered was ending this man's life. Ending the life of the man who had kept him from protecting Fuu.

That's when it hit him, Fuu! This man knew where she was, he needed him to tell him before he died! He stopped hitting the man and looked down to see a bloodied mess of a shell. He had to try anyway. He started shaking the body and yelling obscenities, but nothing worked. He sat back on his haunches and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He blew out an unsteady breath of air and tried to regain control of his senses.

"Shit!" He screamed out.

At that moment he heard rustling. He quickly stood and took a defensive position. Jin came out from the clearing dragging along the other yakuza. Mugen had forgotten about him, looks like he hadn't messed up too badly. They could easily make this guy talk.

Jin looked over Mugen's shoulder to the bloody heap on the ground. He threw the injured yakuza he had been dragging on the ground. He was angered at Mugen's recklessness. "You went too far." was all he managed to say.

Mugen shrugged, "Yea yea, no big deal right? We got your guy."

Jin looked at the remaining yakuza, "Hopefully he has the information we seek."

Mugen was ready to hang the man from the nearest limb until he spilled the beans, but Jin thought it was despicable. He knew the easiest way was to ask, "Your friend spoke about two women. We need to know their whereabouts."

The man coughed up some blood and spit it to the side, "I would never betray my brothers."

Mugen stepped forward with his sword ready to swing, "You lil' shit! Ya better say what we wanna know or I'm gonna cut it out of ya." He kicked up with his foot and hit the man directly in the mouth and nose. The man yelled out in pain as blood started running down his chin.

"What does it matter? You'll kill me either way." Jin could hear the panic in the man's voice. The yakuza knew he was never going to make it out of this alive, he had no reason to tell these men anything.

Mugen crouched down next to him, "Ya bet your sorry ass we are, but if ya tell us we won't let ya suffer."

The man stayed silent. Mugen was ready to use a few techniques he was certain would get the guy singing, but Jin stopped him. He didn't want to waste anymore time, they had to get to Shino and Fuu immediately. He knew that once Mugen started with this man, it would be almost impossible for him to stop. They couldn't take that chance. If this man was a true yakuza, he would follow the same principles of honor that Jin did.

He bent down to the man and said, "Do you wish to die an unhonorable man by allowing the death of innocent women on your hands? You can save them. If you do I promise you will die with dignity."

It might have the been the loss of blood or the extreme exhaustion, but the yakuza's resolve broke. He could feel death creeping on him, he didn't want to die in disgrace. He hung his head and said in a shaky voice, "I will tell you only if you lend me your sword and allow me to finish this."

Jin nodded. The man answered, "It's not too far from here. Just to the west, an old home with a shed along the river."

Jin nodded and handed the man his sword. The yakuza used his last ounce of strength to lift the sword high and plunge it into himself. Jin waited for the man's body to go limp before removing his sword. He looked at the lifeless body and silently thanked the man.

Mugen was the first to speak, "If that bastard Yoshirou did anything to Fuu I'll break every bone in his body."

Jin had the same thoughts, but concerning Shino. "One of the few times we're in agreement. If we follow the river we can locate this home easy enough."

Mugen leered at the dead yakuza, "How do we know this sonofa bitch wasn't lying. He could be leading us into a trap."

Jin sighed, "We were already lead into a trap that failed when we killed them. All along Katashi had meant to distract us from protecting Fuu. He intended to have his men kill us."

"So who let Katashi know where Fuu would be?" Mugen said this more as a statement than a question for Jin to answer. He wanted to find out who had snitched and he wanted to make him pay.

Jin felt the same way, but only said, "Hmmm..."

They sprinted off in the direction of the river. Mugen raced ahead and took the lead. It wouldn't be difficult to find their way, but navigating the woods wasn't their main concern. Katashi wouldn't be expecting them to survive against his yakuza and break up his plans. Hopefully, they could use that to their advantage and make it in time.

After rubbing their bindings tirelessly against the jagged edges of the trough, Fuu broke through to her wrists. They were raw and red, she rubbed them trying to get the blood flowing into her numb hands. Her shoulder was throbbing in pain, but she tried her best to ignore it. If she knew one thing, it was that only the strong survive. This was no time to show weaknesses. Shino got hers off shortly after. Now all they had to do was untie their ankles.

The two women hadn't discussed Haru's betrayal any further, they had been too distracted on their escape plan and the fate of their men. It might have been the drugs Haru tricked them into taking or the lack of blood to their extremities, but it just dawned on Fuu how hazardous the situation was. She was trying to find the connection in the string of events. She knew there was a missing piece of the puzzle. Takeshi had issued Yoshirou to take them in circles and deposit them in this...well wherever they were. They had thwarted his plans, but then where did Haru fit in? He was the son of the prominent man in town, he had no need to get involved in these kind of affairs. So what was his angle?

Shino seemed to thinking along the same lines because she said, "Could it be possible that this man is Katashi? Then why didn't he kill us when he had the chance?"

Fuu's face was solemn, "Haru is the son of a prominent man in town, it's impossible he's Kariya's bastard son. But he did mention another person. I've been wondering if the plan all along was to get us here alone so Katashi could kill us without opposition." Finally saying it out loud was a hard pill for Fuu to swallow. She hated the fact that they had been puppets to this loathsome man. How could they not have seen any of the warning signs.

"Then we better get rid of this scum and get out of here."

Shino had said it so matter-of-factly it lightened Fuu's mood. Shino never seemed overcome by any situation. Shino was right, they had to act fast. But Fuu wasn't planning on high tailing it as soon as they took care of Haru. There were important questions that needed answers. She told Shino, "This man betrayed my trust, he put not only our lives but Jin and Mugen's lives in danger. I deserve an explanation...we all do. Why would he do something like that?"

Shino went back to untying the rope, "It might be for the best if you didn't find out, the answer might be more than you bargained for."

Fuu hadn't thought about that, but they couldn't just take their chances and run again. They had tried that last time and it hadn't ended well. She was realizing that she wasn't sure why she had the desire to question this maniac. The urge was there and she couldn't ignore it, "If we run out of here without trying to at least get some information about Katashi we could bump into someone else who'll kidnap us. This has to stop here, we have to find out the truth."

Shino stayed silent. She knew that they had to be on high alert. Katashi could come at any moment, and she didn't want to be here for that. On the other hand, Haru could have useful information. There was a gnawing in the back of her mind. She was worried that Jin was in trouble. She knew if Katashi had planned for them to be sent here, he had to make sure that the guys wouldn't be able to reach them to stop him. She hoped that whatever obstacle he had laid, Jin was able to outwit him.

They untied their legs and began discussing the best way to go about their plan. Fuu knew that it would take both of them to overcome Haru, "Even if we take him by surprise, we both have to attack at the same time or we don't stand a chance. We'll make some loud banging noises to attract his attention. Then we wait for him to open the door and -BAM- we get him with the rope."

Shino brought up a good point, "I agree, but how will we get him to step deep enough into the room if both of us are lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce? If he sees that both of us are missing, he'll be on full alert."

Fuu had hoped it would be as simple as it was with Yoshirou, "The worst that happens is he goes looking for us."

"That is wasting precious time. We have this one chance, if it doesn't work the first time we could be in serious trouble."

Fuu started biting her lower lip, trying to think of way to ensure their plan's success. She didn't know much about Haru, at least not anything truthful. But there had to be something that made this guy tick to the point where he was be careless. Then she remembered, "The other day I was in the market and Haru had helped me with the groceries I was buying."

Shino wasn't sure where Fuu was going with this, but she motioned for her to continue.

"Mugen came and started threatening Haru, he was jealous of him. That was the only time before now that I had seen Haru loosing his control."

Shino raised her eyebrow, "Sounds like someone had their pride hurt."

Fuu nodded and continued, "If he thought Mugen was here rescuing us I'm sure his sole focus would be in defeating Mugen and less on us."

"Looks like Mugen is going to have to make a special appearance." A slow smile crept on both their faces. They might just get out of this alive after all.

Haru was sipping some tea inside the house when he heard loud noises and banging coming from the shed. He was amused those whores thought their was a chance of escape. Their precious samurai and pirate were dead by now and they would soon be following them into the afterlife. But the banging and noises were persistent. He had no interest investigating the matters, they were locked up tight. Then he heard a name that jolted him.

"MUGEN, MUGEN! We're in here!" Fuu was screaming at the top of her lungs.

He grabbed his sword and dashed outside. There was no way that uncouth degenerate could have survived. He had heard about his skills, but those Yakuza were well-trained. He could hear both of them screaming now for Mugen to get them out, pleading with him to hurry. His blood starting boiling.

Haru's excitement built with every step. He was finally getting the chance to challenge the man that ruined his family's honor. He had been willing to bide his time, but after what happened in the marketplace he was incapable of holding back. He refused to allow this scumbag to slip through his fingers.

Fuu kept screaming, "Hurry! Cut these ropes!"

Haru didn't notice he had to unlock the door, revenge had clouded his judgement. He raced in the dank room, only to find it empty. His mind was snapping everything together when a rope wrapped around his neck and pulled tight.

"Pull as hard as you can!" Fuu yelled over Haru's grunting to Shino. She stood behind him on his left with one end of the rope that wound around his neck. Shino stood on the right a few feet from Fuu pulling heartily on the other end of the rope. He had dropped his sword and was using both hands to fight himself free. Fuu was struggling against his strength. They had to muster all their strength if they expected to rope him down.

Shino pulled back with all of her weight. She could feel herself slowly losing her tight grip and being slowly pulled forward. They couldn't keep it up long. She saw the sword only a foot or two from her right foot. "The sword!" she yelled out.

Fuu looked down and saw Shino's foot pawing for it and got the hint. In one swift move she grabbed the rope from Shino and twisted the ends together, attempting to keep Haru under her control. At the same moment, Shino raced for the sword. It didn't take long for Fuu to lose the upper-hand. Not only was she short Shino's pulling force, but Haru saw what they were planning. He got his second wind and maneuvered his fingers between the rope and his neck. Fuu had jumped on his back and started wrestling him. It came to a halt when Shino pointed the tip of the sword between Haru's eyes.

Silence enveloped the trio, only their panting could be heard. Shino trailed the sword point down the center of his face and kept it square under his chin. Haru slowly lifted himself, all the while Shino kept the sword steady under his chin. He was standing upright, his hands free of the rope. Fuu had dropped it from his neck and grabbed for his wrists to tie them steadily behind his back.

"Hope you don't mind." she mumbled sarcastically at him.

Haru started to chuckle softly, "This is really cute and all, but I hope you realize how futile this escape attempt really is. All you're doing is pissing me off."

Shino half-smiled at Fuu, "We wouldn't want to do that would we?"

Haru continued pretending not to hear her mocking tone, "You should run now while you have the chance. Soon enough we're going to be hunting you down like dogs."

Fuu spoke up, "You keep mentioning this we, who might that be?"

Haru raised his eyebrow, "And all this time I thought you were a clever little girl."

Fuu kicked him square in his back so he landed on his knees. She grabbed the back of his head and sneered into his ear, "How about you play along and tell us what's going on."

"And break the suspense? I wouldn't imagine it. This is much more amusing." Haru wasn't taking them seriously, he knew that they didn't stand a chance. All he had to do was keep them distracted.

Fuu let out an exasperated sigh, she didn't have time for his games. She walked around Haru and stood next to Shino who held the blade steadily in front of her. Fuu looked at her and nodded. They hadn't wanted to take drastic measures, but she knew with Haru there would be no other way. And they couldn't leave without the truth.

Shino felt confident with the blade. Jin had taught her how to hold it correctly and how much force to put behind it depending on the kind of damage you wanted to inflict. She looked down on this despicable creature who had betrayed them and felt no mercy for him. This man didn't want her mercy either, he had enjoyed seeing them suffer. She raised the blade and slashed him in his left cheek.

Blood started to pour down in droplets when Haru's face projected a reaction. His eyes widened in disbelief and fury. He took a deep breath and clenched his teeth, his jaw muscles clenching. He hadn't believed these weaklings had it in them. It only hardened his resolve to watch them wither in pain as they died.

With a quick movement of her wrist, Shino slashed his other cheek. She spoke clearly and annunciated every syllable, "You are going to tell us what you know."

He gritted through his teeth, "And if I don't."

Fuu stepped in, "Let's just say we will gladly strip you of your manhood." She motioned down to his pants with her hands and raised her eyebrows. She had no intention of doing any such thing, but it was the only thing she could think of that might put this guy on edge. God knows she didn't have the stomach to handle that.

Haru followed her gaze and took a big gulp, "You don't have it in you. You think you can make empty threats and get what you want. Sorry sweetheart, but this isn't a fairy tale. In the end, you both die."

Fuu knocked him down and tried untying his pants. He started struggling back and kicked her hard. Fuu fell back on her butt and felt blood flowing from her nose. The pain was unbearable and it took her a moment to make the room stop spinning. Shino's reaction was immediate and she stuck Haru in the right leg with his sword. He yelled out in pain and cursed them both.

Shino helped Fuu get unsteadily to her feet. Fuu had to shake herself off, she still felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She spoke out over the tirade of obscenities, "I hope you understand that we do not have the time or patience for your games. You tell us right now what's going on or I promise you that I will show you I am true to my word."

Haru looked into her eyes and saw determination. What would happen if she wasn't bluffing and she killed him? Then he wouldn't get the vengeance his family deserved. He had been waiting patiently for far too long to have this taken away from him at the last moment. What's the big deal if he told them the truth? They were sure to die anyways. This would ensure his vengeance.

A calm washed over his face. A smile slowly crept on his face and he sweetly said, "It seems your tactics have worked. I am frightened into telling you the truth."

Fuu was puzzled, something about him wasn't right. She was worried what he had to say. She raised her eyebrow in suspicion and slowly said, "I expect the truth Haru, or I promise to wipe that smile off your face. Why would you betray me?"

Haru grew serious, "Betray you? When did I owe you anything? Compared to me you are a peon, a nothing."

Fuu felt tears stinging her eyes, but she blinked them back, "Then why am I here?"

"You already know the answer to that."

Fuu barely spoke above a whisper, "Katashi." She turned to look at Shino before she continued, "Then how do you fit in this? Why were we sold out to Takeshi?"

Haru snorted, "Why do you keep talking about this Takeshi?"

Fuu's eyes widened in surprise, "But Yoshirou was Takeshi's man."

Haru lifted his eyes to Fuu, "Things are not always as they seem. Katashi has many friends and exerts his influence."

Shino spoke up, "Yoshirou was Katashi's man?"

Haru answered, "Of course. He bided his time, then struck when the time was right. This Takehi was merely a pawn in the game, just as you are."

Fuu interrupted, "Then where do you fit in?"

Haru's mouth set in a hard line, his face clouded over with anger. "Your dear samurai and pirate disgraced my family and ruined my uncle's future career."

Fuu rolled her eyes, she had heard this story before. Like usual it had nothing to do with her, but rather was a scheme to get revenge on Mugen. Was it just her or was here life a continuous loop of revenge plots against Mugen?

Haru continued, "My uncle was a daimyo with a rising career. Due to my father's financial success and our family's good name we were sure to become one the wealthiest and most powerful families in all of Japan. My uncle was a smart business man and was amassing large amounts of ammunition and guns to defeat any opposing daimyo. His plot was foiled when those assholes unearthed his plans. When word got out, my uncle was removed from power and stripped of all dignity. My family name was thrown in the mud and we would have lost everything if it wasn't for my father's successful business. I vowed to avenge my uncle for his humiliation."

Shino put her face in inches from Haru's, "This whole plot to kill us was all because your uncle was brought to justice over illegally acquiring guns?"

Haru pushed his face forward and spoke through gritted teeth, "An honorable name is all a man has."

Fuu pulled Shino back, "What does this have to do with Katashi?"

Haru's face calmed, "If it wasn't for Katashi my family would have never been able to reveal who it was that ruined our lives or track them down. Katashi's father had been following your clumsy progress across Japan. He knew everything that happened. Katashi was an old friend and when we had linked our commonality, wanting all of you dead, we worked together. Isn't it nice when people come together working towards a common goal?" He smiled devilishly when he said that last part.

Fuu was about to tear this man apart, when they heard the clomping of horse hooves. Her and Shino exchanged nervous glances. There was only one other person who was expected to come, and they were planning on making a hasty retreat before he arrived.

Haru took the moment to laugh menacingly, "Speak of the devil."


	25. It All Comes Down

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for the late update, it's been a hectic few months. I'm going to try to finish up the story and have it posted asap.**

**Please keep reviewing! Thanks for all the love shown thus far, it helps spur me on!**

Mugen and Jin found the river and followed it, all the while sprinting. Neither said a word or slowed their pace. They were men on a mission and nothing was going to stand in their way. Both had been weary from the previous battle, but their resolve rejuvenated them.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a horse galloping in the same direction as them, but on the opposite side of the river. They both halted in place and scanned the riverbanks eagerly trying to spot the source of the sound. Both sides of the river were lined with trees and bushes blocking their view. Both knew it could be only one person. Jin spoke up, "It's Katashi. We must be close."

"Then we better get there before him." Mugen responded quickly. He didn't wait for Jin to answer, he sprinted off. The sound of the horse was becoming distant. They needed to close the gap. Before long the clomping of the hooves became almost too faint to hear. Mugen skidded to a stop and screamed out, "God dammit!" He looked back at Jin and saw his own desperation reflected in Jin's eyes.

They both resumed their sprinting. Mugen reasoned they were only a few miles away from their destination. Any closer and he would have heard the rider dismounting. They could easily run the next three miles in fifteen minutes or less. Mugen thought Katashi seemed like one of those dramatic assholes, who enjoyed taking his time when it came to killing people. He didn't relish the thought of Fuu being tortured, it actually made a growl escape his lips, but if it meant being able to save her he would take it.

Less than fifteen minutes had passed when they saw the old house with a horse tied outside. Without thinking Mugen dived into the chilly water and quickly swam across. As soon as his feet touched the muddy soil on the opposite bank, he pushed hard against it and sloshed out. He heard Jin gracefully exiting the water and and waved for Jin to follow him to the closest side of the house. They pressed their wet backs against the wood and took a second to catch their breathes. Mugen stealthily glanced around the side of the house and didn't notice any signs of movement. He turned to Jin and shook his head.

Jin crouched low and walked around to the entrance of the house. Mugen knew what he was intending to do. He waited for a few feet to come between them and followed suit. Mugen would keep a lookout and be Jin's backup if he needed him. He wanted to be the one to slice open Katashi's gut, but decided it was better to keep a cool head. Being rash could cost Fuu her life. For once Mugen was not willing to take the chance, he controlled his urges to fly into the room.

Jin was only in the house for a few seconds before coming back out shaking his head. They both scanned the property looking for a trail or a clue when they heard muffled voices. Mugen stayed low to the ground and ran in the direction of the noise. He followed a worn path to a shed. Jin and Mugen crept to the only entrance, an old worn door. It was shut tight. Mugen stood on the left side and Mugen on the right. Mugen heard a man's muffled voice followed by a loud crack. It ended with something dropping to the ground and a high moan. Mugen knew that moan anywhere. In a simultaneous movement, he and Jin kicked open the door and rushed in.

Fuu did the only thing she could think, she grabbed the sword from Shino and stood behind Haru placing it against his throat. Running wasn't an option. Katashi had a horse and would be able to catch up to them in no time. Not to mention they were tired and battered and had no idea where they were. Holding Haru hostage was their only available leverage. Haru scoffed in response and then gave them a beastly smile. Fuu's hands started to shake. From Haru's face she knew that there was no way out, she felt trapped.

Soft foot steps padded outside the door. They stopped abruptly and the door came flying open. Both Shino and Fuu had stepped behind Haru and grimaced with the bang of the door against the wall. Finally, Fuu was going to see the man that had hunted her down, threatened her life and those who she loved. She had been so eager to find him and kill him, but now that the moment was here she felt frozen in place.

The bright light from the opened doorway made Fuu squint her eyes. All she could make out was a dark shadow of a tall man. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she gasped back when she saw the man's features. She had been certain that Jin had killed him on that cliff, so how could he be standing before her? It took her a moment to see the slight differences and rationalize the situation. This man's eyes were slightly larger and turned up at the ends, and the nose had a rounded quality to it. She breathed out unsteadily, this had to be Kariya's bastard son. She had been shaken up by the mistaken identity, but more so by reliving that encounter with Kariya. It was something that had haunted her dreams for years.

Katashi strolled in closing the door behind him, his demeanor calm and collected. No murderous intent or hatred in his eyes. This also unhinged Fuu. If this man's goal in life was her untimely death, then he had a hard way of showing it. He paid no heed to Haru on the ground or the fact that Fuu was armed. He simply looked her straight in the face with a kind smile. Fuu met his stare and saw his eyes did not match his warm smile. They were the eyes a dead man, completely void of expression. Her body went into panic mode. This man was not right, they had to get out of here no matter what.

An oddly familiar voice softly said, "I see you do not disappoint the rumors." It sounded so much like Kariya, Fuu was unable to respond. Her spine stiffened, she was glad that he saw what she was capable of. Maybe she could use this to her advantage. She was not the kind of person to take anything lying down.

Shino spoke up, "What have you done with Jin and Mugen?" Her fists were balled with rage, this man did not scare her anymore.

Katashi moved his eyes to meet her cold glare, "You must be the whore he saved. It's rather unfortunate you had to get tangled in this mess, but you deserve this as much as her." He shifted his gaze back to Fuu. His expression never changing and his tone staying cool.

Fuu got a better grip on the sword and pulled up causing Haru to hiss and a small trickle of blood to flow down his neck. She spoke with as much force as she could muster, "Enough with your games. Tell us where they are or he dies."

Katashi chuckled softly, "Do you think I have come this far to let anything stop me. Kill him for all I care."

Fuu continued, her voice raising a few notches, "I'm not kidding around. You will tell me what I want to know."

Katashi shook his head, "Stupid girl, they're dead." A fire started rising in his eyes taking pleasure from saying the words.

Fuu felt her stomach flip upside and she had the urge to vomit. She could taste the bile in her throat and the tears were blurring her vision. He might as well have kicked her in the gut, because that's what it felt like. She gasped out for breath and lost the hold she had on the sword. Haru took the opportunity and rolled out of her grasp. Before Fuu could react he spun around and kicked the sword out of her hand. It clanged to the ground. She jumped for it, but Katashi got it before her. He raised the sword to her chest and she slowly straightened her body out, her hands up in surrender.

"That's better." Katashi purred. With one swift chop he sliced through Haru's rope and handed him the sword. "You can take the whore, but she is mine." His motioned with his head to Fuu.

Haru lunged for Shino, but Fuu stepped in the way to block her friend. Haru grunted in frustration and used the hilt of his sword to hit her over the head. She tumbled back and fell hard on the ground. Everything slowed to a crawl, even her breathing. She could hear the blood rushing to her head, her face felt numb. She could taste copper in her mouth and felt disoriented. She was going to attempt to stand back up when something connected to her rib cage and sent her flying back. The numbness wore off and she felt an explosion of pain. Black spots were clouding her vision and it like a knife was going through her lungs every time she took a breath. She moaned out, but it hurt even more.

She heard a splintering sound and light flooded her eyes. She tried turning her body, but only succeeded in causing a sharp pain to ripple though her chest. She felt a warm liquid settling in her throat, she coughed and felt it running down the side of her mouth. She heard gruff voices and the distinct sound of steel meeting steel. The next thing she knew someone had clutched her by the back of her head and roughly pulled her to her feet. Her vision was still blurred and she felt sleep tugging at her consciousness. She could feel a sharp blade against her throat. The person holding it was barking orders, but she couldn't make out his words. Then a sharp pain slid across her skin and it woke her instantly from her daze. She gasped for breath and tried fighting against the strong arms holding her back.

"I told you not to take another step." Katashi hissed through clenched teeth from behind Fuu.

Fuu's gaze caught Haru's dead body on the ground. His gut had been sliced clean through and blood was pooling around his torso. The sight made her sick and she gagged. Katashi's firm grip kept her upright, the blade against her throat never wavering. Fuu's eyes traveled upwards and she saw Jin standing protectively in front of Shino. Jin's expression was set in a grim line and his eyes were cold and hard like coal. She had never seen him like this, Jin had always been so in control of his emotions but at this moment he was totally consumed by rage. Fuu let out an internal sigh of relief, Jin was safe. Her heart had broken for not only Mugen, but Jin, when Katashi had told her they were dead. But then where was Mugen?

A low voice growled out, "Let her go asshole."

Fuu knew that voice and it brought tears in her eyes. She looked to left and saw him standing there. He wasn't dead! She never thought she would be so glad to see that unruly mop of hair. Relief flooded her and she felt the dam of tears that had been walled up inside her start to break. Tears started running freely down her face. If she thought Jin was enraged, then Mugen had passed that stage hours ago. His eyes were the craziest she had seen them, you could feel the hate and anger rolling off of his body. He was covered in blood and she was hoping it wasn't his own.

"Mugen..."she managed to whisper out. He blinked out some of the fury from his glare and turned his attention to her. He seemed to be taking her in for the first and so many reactions flashed across his face it made her head spin. He unintentionally took a step towards her, but Katashi's reaction stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I told you not to fucking move!" Katashi yelled out as he forcibly pulled Fuu along with him towards the door. Every step they took was mimicked by Mugen and Jin, but in the opposite direction. "So this is how it's gonna be. I'm gonna take this lil bitch with me and no one follows me or tries anything stupid or she dies. Everyone understood?"

Mugen didn't make a sound or move an inch. His feet stayed planted into the ground and his steely gaze never left Katashi's face. His chest heaved up and down in rhythm with his deep breaths. It seemed as if he hadn't heard a word Katashi had said. Katashi became annoyed and kicked Fuu to the ground while he bellowed, "I said do you understand?!"

Fuu crumpled to the hard ground and fell into a heap. Her body was exhausted and there was pain throbbing from her shoulder and chest. She felt herself being jerked up again and she cried out in pain. Her eyes looked pleadingly into Mugen's. His own gaze contorted with pain and anger. He nodded yes, keeping his eyes locked with Fuu's as she was dragged away.

Fuu was in disbelief. They weren't going to let this homicidal maniac just gallop off with her, were they? His plan had always been to kill her, did they not realize by allowing him to leave with her they were signing her death warrant? But more than that, she didn't want to leave Mugen. She had just got him back after believing him dead. And now she was being torn from him again. It was too much for her battered heart to take. She started to gasp out shakily and sob.

Katashi kept the sword on her at all times while he bound her limbs. He threw her over the saddle of the horse, keeping her stomach against the hind end. He tied her to the horse commenting, "Just to make sure you don't get any stupid notions of escape."

Fuu was smashed against the horse and it was making her already sore chest explode with sharp pains. It felt like her lungs were being smashed with a hammer. Her hands were bound tightly against her breasts, her head kept elevated by her hands. The wound on her neck that Katashi had inflicted was burning with irritation. All in all she would rather him kill her right there then let this draw out any longer than it needed to be. She turned her head to look in the direction of the shed. Mugen and Jin stood side by side watching as Katashi mounted the horse. Shino was sitting against the shed wall softly crying. Fuu continued gasping for air and sobbing. The tears were running down her cheeks freely.

She locked eyes with Mugen and began sobbing harder. The thought of losing him hurt more than here physical pain. She choked out "Mugen, no." She wasn't sure but she thought his eyes filled with tears when she said that. She could tell his body was tense, he didn't move an inch making him appear like a statue. His face was set in a hard glare. His jaw tightly clenched and his mouth set in a grim line.

Katashi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and kicked the sides of the horse. Fuu sucked in a hard breath and the world starting whizzing by. The horse was galloping, her body was bouncing hard and she clamped her eyes shut to stop the dizziness. If she thought being tied to a horse was bad, being tied to a galloping horse was worse. It didn't matter what direction they were headed because she already knew the outcome. She was going to die and she would never get to be with Mugen again.

Mugen wasn't sure which threw him into a bigger rage; ramming into that filthy shed to find Fuu battered and bleeding or watching her be carried away to her death by that son of a bitch and being helpless to stop it. Helplessness was an emotion Mugen had little to no experience with. It's something that pissed him off. Another was seeing Fuu in pain. So basically he was a ticking time bomb.

His vision flashed red remembering the scene as he and Jin bombarded the shed. That piece of shit, Haru, was kicking Fuu in the gut. She was cowering on the floor, eyes shut tight and body in a defensive fetal position. Blood was spattered on her face and she looked like she'd been through hell. Her hair was damp and it was tangled with leaves sticking out. Her body and clothes were covered in dirt and scratches.

Mugen animal instinct took over before he could think what he was doing, his sword was slicing through Haru's chest. At the same time, another man had dragged Fuu to her feet and threw his sword under her chin. He finally got a look at the guy's face and knew who he was instantly. It was Katashi's bastard son, there was no doubt. Not only did he resemble his father, but Mugen could tell by the way he held his sword he shared his father's fighting style.

Jin had run to Shino's side to protect her and make sure she was alright. Shino gave him a quick hug and mouthed she was fine before turning his attention to Katashi. As soon as Jin had jumped inside he knew who Katashi was. He wasn't sure who the man was lying dead on the ground, but it didn't matter at the moment. He was expecting to find Yoshirou, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was prepared to battle Katashi, like he had his father, before he took Fuu hostage and told them to stand down. He backed up a step, pushing Shino with him. He was deliberating how to save Fuu and keep Shino from harm's way. Oddly for Jin, his mind was blank. It frustrated him more than he already was.

Mugen's first instinct was to rush this guy, and that's exactly what he did. He didn't make it two steps before Katashi slide his sword across Fuu's neck, making a trickle of blood flow down her throat. Mugen froze in his tracks. Fuu seemed to finally realize the situation and started to fight against him. Katashi barked more orders, but Mugen wasn't listening. He was too focused on Fuu. He yelled back at Katashi, then noticed Fuu's gaze hover over him. They locked eyes in that moment. She hoarsely whispered his name between sobs and it made his heart sear with pain. His hands were itching with the need to hold her in his arms. He unconsciously took a step toward her, but Katashi's threats once again stopped him.

He could only stand by and watch as Katashi roughly threw her upon the horse and tied her down. As Katashi mounted the horse, Jin shoved a small knife in Mugen's free hand. He knew exactly what to do. He looked back up to Fuu seeing the pain written all over her face. She was scared and hurt. She yelled out for him and he couldn't wait any longer. He tossed the knife in the air, grabbed it upright and threw with all his might. The knife sailed through the air and struck clean in between Katashi's shoulder blades. He sat still for one second before slumping slightly forward then slowly falling to the left side. His body thudded against the ground. Jin and Mugen had sprinted for the horse as soon as Mugen had threw the knife.

The horse reared in the air after Katashi had fallen off. Fuu started screaming her head off as the horse was getting ready to gallop. Jin had dropped besides Katashi's limp body to make sure he was dead while Mugen jumped in front of the horse to calm it down. After, he ran to untie Fuu. He picked her up and hugged her into his chest. She collapsed against him and started sobbing, her head lying against the crook of his neck. Her arms wrapped tight against her neck and her legs hugged his waist. He returned the hug and dug his face deep in her hair. His hands ran soothingly up and down her back.

Fuu felt a wave of relief wash over her. Being in Mugen's arms was like being home. The pain that had been radiating throughout her entire body subsided and her breathing was no longer labored. Having Mugen back drained away all the worry and pain. She lifted her head and pulled him forward so her forehead was touching hers. They both breathed deeply, taking in the moment.

Fuu had her eyes closed and whispered, "I'm sorry." She felt responsible for placing them in danger and almost getting everyone killed.

Mugen pulled his forehead away causing Fuu to ope her eyes and look up into Mugen's. His brows were furrowed and he had a grim look in his eyes. Fuu was going to speak again when Mugen pulled her in for a deep kiss. Everything seemed to dissipate around them, the past twenty-four hours didn't matter. She could feel his desperation and yearning burning through his lips and touch.

From Mugen's actions, Fuu knew where he wanted this to go, but they were interrupted by Jin clearing his throat. Mugen rolled his eyes in annoyance and placed Fuu on her own two feet.

"We should leave now before any other unwanted arrivals." He helped Shino onto the horse and held out his hand for Fuu.

She was going to take it when Mugen tossed her around on his back. He grumbled out, "I got her." Fuu relaxed against his strong back as they navigated the terrain. Exhaustion had been tugging at the back of her mind for awhile, but she had been fighting it off. Secure against Mugen, she let the haze of sleep overtake her. They hadn't been walking for five minutes and she was snuggled comfortably and softly snoring. Mugen smiled at the sound.


	26. Sore Limbs and Explanations

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

Fuu didn't know how long she had slept, it was deep and dreamless and exactly what she needed. She fluttered her eyes open and was disoriented. She wasn't sure where she was or how she got there. This wasn't her room or that horrible shed she was been trapped inside. She had been lying on her side and tried sitting up. Every bone in her body screamed in protest and her shoulder gave out. She gasped in pain and turned over on her back.

The last thing she remembered was Mugen carrying her through the woods. Now that she took a better look around it looked familiar. This was Jin and Shino's house. She exhaled slowly knowing she was safe. She looked down and saw that she was in the same dirty clothes and she was filthy. She needed a bath right away. She gritted her teeth and slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. She stayed sitting for a moment to let the pain subside and then finished rising.

She felt a small sense of accomplishment. After all she'd been through and physical injuries she endured, she was taking it like a champion. She shuffled to the door and slowly walked towards the bath in the back of the house. She didn't hear any noise from inside the house, she guessed they were out running errands or getting stitched up. Usually she would do that job, but she was out of commission at the moment. She made it to the bath house and saw the soap and towel sitting by the side. She stood for a moment disgruntled, she had been here before and knew it was going to be a painfully, long bath. She could wait for someone to help her, but her stubborn side kicked in. She was going to do this on her own, she had managed to escape a psycho and hold someone hostage. She could do this!

She blew out her breathe from the side of her mouth and it stirred the loose strands around her face. She was trying to get her torn and worn kimono off, but it was a struggle with one armed. She had to face facts that she needed to use both arms. So she bite the bullet and used her other arm to untie her obie. The result was a blast of pain through her shoulder. It sent her falling to her knees and crying out in pain. She shut her eyes tight causing tears to squeeze out at the side of her eyes.

She heard someone rushing towards the bath. Mugen quickly scanned the room before squatting down next to her and yelled out, "Yo, what's wrong!?" He helped her to sit down on the ground and turned her to him.

She gritted out, "I need a bath, but my shoulder is hurting so..."

Mugen jumped in, "Why the hell do you think you can do this...again?! Ya need to sit your ass back down on the bed n' rest."

Fuu tried shoving him back with no result, "No baka! I need a bath. I'm filthy!"

Mugen fumed, "Don't start ya bitchin!"

She pushed her face into his, "You could do the gentleman thing and offer to help me."

Mugen's anger left his face and a devilish smirk replaced it. Fuu blushed, this brought back memories.

Fuu looked down to the ground and asked, "How long was I sleeping?"

Mugen sighed and answered, "I dunno, maybe two days."

Fuu's eyes widened in surprise. The trauma did more damage than she thought. Then she remembered, "And Shino? Is she alright?" She looked back up to Mugen.

He was sitting cross legged with his muscular back slightly hunching forward. His eyes were wandering around the room. "She slept a day or so. Looked like she didn't get it as bad as you." He raised a hand and absentmindedly scratched his head.

To an outsider's perspective, it looked like Mugen was completely at ease. But after traveling with him for so long she knew when something was off. She saw the worry in his eyes. She ran a hand through his wild hair and asked, "What's wrong?"

He pulled his head back and looked annoyed, "Nothin. Why you always gotta try to get in my head?"

Fuu knew better. She knew he was never going to broach the subject of what happened. It wasn't his style, he wouldn't want it to "seem" like he cared. She knew it wasn't true, if he hadn't cared about her he wouldn't have saved her. If their positions had been reversed Fuu would have lost it. So she tried a different approach, "Did Shino tell you guys about what happened to us?"

Mugen shrugged his shoulders, "I guess."

She was certain Shino had told them, they had to be curious about Yoshirou and Haru. She was glad Mugen knew the truth. There was more on her mind than telling him what happened to her, "How did you now where to find us?"  
"Some stupid yakuza dogs tried getting in our way. Didn't work out like they planned."

Fuu had tried being brave, but her defenses were crumbling. She had been so worried about him. They had told her about the Yakuza, they were skilled and dangerous. Actually hearing that Mugen was fighting against them and could have died got to her. She became solemn, "I worried about you the whole time. And when he told me you were dead, it broke me inside." Tears started coursing down her pale cheeks.

Mugen sat next to her so they're arms were touching. He gave her a playful shove, "Don't get all mushy on me."

She wiped away the tears with her good arm, "I'm sorry, I know it's stupid to be crying like this."

He took her hand in his, it was rough but warm. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Quit sayin sorry all the time."

She remembered apologizing when they had first embraced. She had felt overwhelmed with guilt and anxiety, she didn't know what else to say. She had to bear the responsibility for what happened. She answered, "But it's all my fault."

Mugen shook his head, "It's not your fault some dickhead wanted to avenge his damn father. No one blames you, so drop it."

Fuu asked meekly, "Really?"

Mugen didn't answer, he hoisted her to her feet and helped her off with her robe. "Let's give you a bath cause you stink."

Fuu wacked him in the chest with her hand, "Shut up!"

They went back and forth a few times. Soon enough it felt like old times, and the name Katashi lost the fear it had held before for Fuu. He told her that Jin and Shino were busy at Takeshi's, trying to clean up the mess Katashi had left behind. They wouldn't be back until later.

Fuu was surprised that Mugen didn't try anything while helping her bathe. He had plenty of opportunities since she was naked and he sat her on top of his lap to scrub her off. Instead he cleaned her off and helped her dry off with the towel. They made it back to the house and Mugen helped her into one of Shino's kimonos. It was a pale blue with cranes flying against a clear sky. Fuu had always preferred pink, but now was not the time to be picky. She felt bad using it, but Mugen told her Shino had left out a few for her.

Mugen opened the door of their temporary room and nodded towards the kitchen, "I know you're starving, seein how you got a bottomless stomach. There's some food in the kitchen."

As soon as they sat by their bowls the room became silent besides the sound of chop sticks scraping against the bowl and chewing sounds. Fuu hadn't realized how hungry she was. Before she knew it all the food was gone and her belly was straining against the fabric of the kimono. She burped and quickly covered her mouth mumbling an apology.

Mugen snorted in response, "Never met a talking pig before."

Fuu became agitated, "Excuse me for not eating in days! You know I was kind of busy with getting kidnapped and all."

"Doesn't look like you're hurtin You use to be barely fill in your clothes and now they're looking tight." He grabbed a handful from her side to add to his point. A playful smile on his lips the whole time.

Fuu hit his hand away and yelled out, "How dare you! Just stay away from me then you jerk! You think you're so funny-"

She didn't have time to finish because he pulled her onto his lap and started to kiss her. She tried to pull away and protest, but he deepened the kiss and she finally gave in. Their kiss was filled with passion and longing. It bursted with all the words left unspoken between them, all the words he would never be able to say to her. Fuu never wanted to the kiss to stop. She raked her good hand through his hair and pressed her body against his chest. Mugen responded by pulling her hips down further into him. His hands discovered her body as if for the first time.

They pulled back for breath and he whispered, "I was kiddin before, I like this." He emphasized what he meant by pinching her at the hips again.

Fuu pushed back angered, "So you do think I'm fat!"

Mugen hushed her, "Oi, shut up with that shit. You think I would wanna bang a fat chick?"

Fuu's face flushed red with anger, "You are such an animal!"

Mugen's lips gave out that same playful smile, "And you love that about me."

Fuu couldn't help but laugh. He pulled her in the restart their kiss. Soon he had lifted her up carefully and started walking to the bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started grinding against him. Mugen took the hint and ran the rest of the way to the room, banging the door closed.

Fuu let out a happy sigh. She snuggled deep into Mugen's chest. After all that had happened, this was exactly what she needed. There was no soft caresses or sweet nothings whispered in the dark. Instead, it was raw and lustful. Mugen showed her his animal side and Fuu matched his intensity.

'He might not be able to talk through his feelings, but he can sure as hell bang.' She chuckled at the thought and for the fact she was starting to think in Mugen lingo.

"What's so funny?" Mugen lifted his head to ask.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking." She smiled into his chest.

Mugen laid his head back and said with a smirk, "About how amazing I was."

Fuu smacked his chest, "I wouldn't be bragging if I was you."

"Oh really? You seemed to think differently when you were screaming my name." He sat up on his elbows causing Fuu to roll off and sit up with him.

"That was for you to stop." she answered irritated by his gigantic ego.

Mugen wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "We'll see about that." He launched himself into her and started tickling her sides. Fuu started laughing uncontrollably, rolling her body back and forth.

"Please Mugen...stop...I can't...breathe!" Fuu was sputtering out between fits of laughter.

He straddled her making sure to keep her arms pinned by her sides. He sat up and moved his hands off of her upper arms since his legs alone could hold her down. Fuu tried to struggle against him, but he was too strong. He relaxed himself, slightly hunching forward and placing his hands clasped behind his head.

Fuu was getting aggravated that she couldn't budge with him on top of her. She huffed out, "Get off baka!"

Mugen grinned slyly, "Not until you admit I blew your mind last night."

Fuu turned bright red and puffed out her cheeks in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. She shook her head fiercely, "Stop being a jerk and get off of me you huge whale!"

"I don't think so." He closed his eyes and started lightly humming.

"I'm not going to lie just to play you're sick games." Even though it was the truth she wasn't going to stroke his ego. It was already too large.

"Then I guess we'll have to stay this way all day."

They sat that way in silence for a few minutes. The whole time Mugen continued humming and Fuu was fuming. He seemed so smug and it drove her insane. She wasn't going to let him push her around, "If you don't get off me last night is not going to happen again."

That got Mugen's attention. He snapped his eyes open and gave her a dirty look. She returned his look with an evil grin, she had him. He shifted himself slightly and calmly said, "You wanna play it that way? Okay girlie." He had been holding most of his weight off of Fuu knowing she was a wuss, but he didn't think that was necessary anymore. He centered all his weight on top of her waist. He knew her shoulder and ribs were injured, so he leant back slightly to make sure his weight stayed on her lower half. He softly chuckled, he knew she was tough and could take it. That's what drove him crazy about her, she looked small and helpless but she was one sturdy chick.

Fuu lost her breath, it felt like he weighed a million pounds. What made it worse was when he started lightly bouncing up and down. He was crushing her bladder every time he landed on her. "Mugen! You're...killing...ME!"

That didn't stop him, "You know what will make me stop." He loved it when she tried to be stubborn and prove her point only to end up giving in to him,

"NEVER!" she screamed out, but she wasn't sure how much more it she could take. He was crushing her.

"Have it your way!" he shouted back over her grunts.

Fuu knew she either had to give in or pee all over herself because he was pounding on her already full bladder. She chose the former and huffed out, "Fine!"

He stopped and inclined his ear dramatically, "Pardon me, is there something you want to say?"

Fuu gritted her teeth, she hated it when he won. She mumbled out, "You blew my mind last night."

Mugen shook his head pretending not to hear, "I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to speak up."

Fuu sighed and spoke a notch louder, "You blew my mind last night."

"Can't hear you." He placed his hand to his ear pretending to need the help to hear her.

"I SAID YOU BLEW MY FREAKING MIND LAST NIGHT OKAY?!" Fuu bellowed out.

Mugen sniggered, "Relax will ya, there's no need to get all excited about it." He stepped off of her.

He gently helped her to get up and she returned the favor by smacking him in the chest, "You're such a total jackass!"

He ran out the door with Fuu following behind him. She almost tripped in the process and he made sure to catch her. But it didn't keep him from busting out laughing even harder. He ran out the door, running backwards through the yard motioning with his hands for her to catch him. They kept play fighting, but Mugen made sure to be gentle with her. He knew that she was sore and he didn't want her to injure herself again. They continued laughing and joking, neither noticed when Jin and Shino got home.

After spending the entire day at Takeshi's, Jin and Shino were tired. There wasn't much reason for Shino to have along, but after what happened neither wanted to be apart from the other. Jin was worried that Shino needed to rest more before taxing herself, but she assured him that Fuu had taken most of the damage. Besides she knew there were more pressing matters at hand and she refused to be the reason for them getting pushed aside. Jin appreciated her self-sacrificing spirit. After what happened, it only further impressed upon him how important Shino was to him.

They came home to an empty house and enjoyed the silent reprieve until they heard screaming from the backyard. Shino gave Jin a sly smile and followed him outside. Mugen and Fuu were busy playing. Fuu was trying to get a good jab at Mugen, but he kept racing past her. Each time he would slap her butt or pull her hair. Fuu was grunting in frustration and that only spurred him on. Jin frowned thinking it wasn't appropriate for Fuu to be exerting herself physically so soon, but it was not in his nature to get involved in other's personal business. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

As soon as Fuu saw them she pushed Mugen to the ground and fell into Jin's arms. After giving him a giant hug she moved to Shino. They embraced one another lovingly and Fuu felt herself tearing up again. She was getting annoyed at how emotional she had become lately, but they had faced death together and that changes relationships dramatically.

Shino spoke softly in Fuu's ear, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Fuu swallowed her tears, "Thank you so much, I wouldn't have made it without you." She tightened her hug and Shino reciprocated. They pulled back and Fuu saw that there were tears brimming in Shino's eyes as well. Her heart swelled with love, this woman was a true friend.

"I owe you the same gratitude." Shino had relied on Fuu's fiery spirit to pull her through their ordeal.

Shino and Fuu went back inside the house with the men following behind. Everyone was hungry, so Shino fixed a quick meal. Fuu was adament about helping, but the rough housing had taken it's toll and she was worn out. Mugen noticed and placed her gently on his lap, circling his arms around her waist. When the food was prepared, like always, Mugen and Fuu dug heartily into their bowls. Even though so much had happened in the past few days, no one mentioned Katashi or the incident. Jin and Shino had spent all day continually going over the situation and felt no need to bring the negative energy into their home. Fuu and Mugen had an unspoken agreement to erase that man from their lives.

There was something that was nagging at Jin's mind. He decided it was best to not speak of it during the meal since everyone seemed glad to have a reprieve, but he need to speak with Mugen personally. It had not been easy going to Takeshi. Jin knew he had to tell him about Yoshirou's betrayal. He knew that Takeshi wasn't involved, but it was one of his most trusted men. Yoshirou had not only betrayed Fuu to Katashi, but he had mislead Takeshi for months. Jin did not relish the idea of being the one to deliver the news. Takeshi knew that Yoshirou was dead, but he had assumed it had happened in trying to defend Fuu and Shino.

Jin had asked to speak to Takeshi privately, he didn't want the other men to hear the truth. Takeshi would be the one to make the call on that. He quickly explained to Takeshi of Yoshirou's betrayal and stayed silent waiting for his answer. The man at first was flabbergasted then it turned to sheer anger. He cursed under his breathe while he paced angrily around the room. He stopped when he noticed Jin sitting quietly. He pulled his chair next to Jin's and took a deep breathe. His expression softened and guilt was riddled in his eyes. Jin knew this man had nothing to feel guilty for, they had all been fooled. If Takeshi had the slightest hint of Yoshirou's intentions he would have never sent him with the girls.

Takeshi profusely apologized, saying everything Jin had already been thinking. Jin reassured him there was no need, but Takeshi felt the fault was solely on him. If he had been more perceptive he would have sniffed Yoshirou out for what he was and Fuu and Shino would have never been in danger. Jin tried to reason with the man that Katashi would have stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. If he hadn't used a mole he would have found another way. But Takeshi would hear none of it. He vowed to attempt to amend the wrong done to them and do everything in his power to gain their trust back. Jin assured him he never lost it, but at that moment Mugen popped into his mind. If he knew Mugen well, and he did, he would never forgive Takeshi. Even though the man was completely innocent, Mugen needed to place blame on someone to reconcile with what happened.

Takeshi had wanted to find Fuu and Mugen and apologize to them, but Jin persuaded him to do otherwise. He assured him that he would speak with them first and lay out the situation to them. In reality, he needed to keep Mugen away. A part of him knew that Mugen had a right to be upset, but there was no justification in placing all the blame on Takeshi. He had to talk him down and he wasn't looking forward to it.

After the plates had been cleared Jin cleared his throat as he often did when he had something to say. As usual everyone quieted down since Jin never spoke up unless it was important. "There is something that needs to be discussed."

Mugen was picking his ear lazily, "Then say it already."'

Fuu slapped his hand and turned serious to Jin, "What's wrong Jin?"

Jin went right to the point, "I spoke to Takeshi today concerning Yoshirou."

Mugen stood up and walked straight out the door. Fuu's mouth gaped open, she had no idea why he was being so rude. She looked apologetically to Jin and tried to stand up to follow him, but Jin motioned with his hands for her to sit and followed Mugen outside instead.

Mugen was pacing around the yard, every so often punching into the air. Jin kept his distance and stood to the side watching quietly. He knew it was better for Mugen to be the first to speak.

Mugen stopped suddenly and turned to Jin, "How could you even listen to that f #ker?" His brows were knitted in anger and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

Jin let out a sigh, "He did not know Mugen."

Mugen looked exasperated, "Of course he would say that! He's a frickin liar!"

Jin shook his head, this was not starting out well. "You and I both know Yoshirou betrayed him as well as us."

Mugen pointed a finger accusingly in Jin's face, "You promised me that asshole could be trusted because your precious Takeshi told you."

Jin answered back, "He lied to all of us. Takeshi had nothing to do with it, do not use him as a scapegoat for your anger. Yoshirou died a traitor's death and it is better for everyone to put this behind us."

Mugen narrowed his eyes at Jin, "Better for everyone? What you mean is better for Takeshi."

"You're being irrational. Don't you think it would be in the best interest of not just yourself but Fuu as well to forgive and forget?"

Mugen clenched his jaw while he was mulling over Jin's words. It angered him more that Jin was right as usual. He didn't want to forgive that good for nothing Takeshi. If it wasn't for him he would have been able to protect Fuu and she wouldn't have almost died...again. He wasn't ready to let that go yet. He answered through clenched teeth, "So what do we do? Just forget this prick lied to us and pretend like nothin happened only to have him turn on us again?"

Jin knew there was only one way to ever get through to Mugen, "What we do is set our priorities in order and act accordingly. Shino is my priority and it is to her benefit that we move on whether that indulges my thirst for revenge or not. What is your priority Mugen?" With that Jin turned and walked back to the house.

Mugen was left by himself without a response. He had an inner conflict brewing inside him. He was mad at Takeshi for putting Fuu in harm's way. Wouldn't it make sense to make that jerk pay for what he did? But what Jin had just said really got to him, and he hated it when Jin's advice did that. Would causing more fights and possible repercussions in Fuu's best interests? Was satiating his desire for revenge more important than caring for Fuu?

He shook the thoughts from his head. Everything was so complicated now. Before he would have done what he needed to do no questions asked, but now he actually had to sit and think about them. It pissed him off.

'Dammit Fuu!' He thought to himself angrily. 'That stupid broad has got me thinkin about shit and I don't like it.' He huffed in anger and walked towards the house.


	27. Tears and Tea Shops

**This is the ending chapter for this fanfic. Thanks for all the support and reviews, much appreciated! I am not sure about a continuing story, it depends on the feedback.**

**LET ME KNOW IF THERE SHOULD BE A PART 2!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.**

The next few days passed in a blur to Fuu. There was much that had to get sorted out. She knew she had to speak with Keiko and the Chins, no doubt they were worried sick. They needed to know she was alright, but she wasn't sure if the truth was the best remedy. After speaking briefly with Jin concerning the matter she knew that Haru's death had been claimed an accident. She had tried to press him for further details, but as usual he stayed close lipped. She had weighed out her options about telling Keiko the truth, but she was worried it would ruin their friendship. She put herself in Keiko's shoes. What if Keiko told her Mugen had attempted to murder her and in the end was killed because of it? There was no way she could put her friend through that emotional turmoil. In the end, she would have to lie through her teeth to ensure her friend's sanity. Keiko would already be torn over Haru's "accidental" death, it would be cruel to push her over the edge.

She mustered up her courage and went to Keiko's home. Her friend was puffy eyed and hysterical. Fuu spent the day consoling her. Luckily, Keiko was distracted and didn't press into the matter of Fuu's disappearance after Fuu gave her a shaky alibi. Keiko was heart broken over Haru's death and Fuu's heart bled for her. Fuu knew what it meant to loose someone you loved and she didn't wish it on anyone, even if the deceased person was a back-stabbing piece of crap.

Mugen had been wary about Fuu staying at Keiko's for the day. Fuu had not fully healed and she needed to take it easy. He was also worried that Keiko was deceiving Fuu. He didn't think it was that far fetched, Haru and Yoshirou had done the same thing. For all they knew Keiko had been involved in Katashi's conspiracy from the start. He didn't mention any of this to Fuu. When she explained to him where she was going for the day he had stayed silent, taking Fuu by complete surprise. She had readied herself for an all out battle, but he held up no resistance. He had wanted to argue with Fuu and tell her to get her butt back in bed, but he had decided against it. Fuu had more than proven herself a fighter and survivor, she could handle herself.

The realization was hard for him to accept. What had happened with Katashi had shaken him to the core. Watching him gallop away with Fuu was an image branded in his brain as if with a hot poker. He had never had a similar pain as to the thought of losing Fuu, and he had faced death more times than he could count. Somehow he was able to push it all aside and swallow his worries for her. It bothered him that he had made such a rational decision especially since he wasn't quite sure how he came to the conclusion. But his gut told him it had something to do with Jin's speech about priorities.

While Fuu was out he took the opportunity to train. It helped to clear his mind. He planned on spending the entire day doing just that, when he was interrupted by Jin. It had surprised him that Jin was home. The past few days he had been going to Takeshi's from morning until night. He knew that for Jin to have come to find him in the middle of the day, there had to be something big going on. That didn't mean he was going to make it easy, so he continued kicking and hitting at the air while Jin stood silently on the sidelines.

After a few minutes of silence, Mugen halted his movement and stood panting. He gave a quick glance over to Jin and nodded his head. Jin knew this was Mugen's cue that he was actually listening. "There are some matters we need to discuss."

Mugen slid the back of his hand over his brow to get rid of the beads of sweat. "Yea, what's that?"

Jin stepped forward, "Apparently the Yakuza had a price on their heads."

Mugen finally turned his head to look Jin directly on. He moved his head back and started stretching out his limbs, "Is that so."

Jin continued, "Apparently Katashi allowed them to murder and plunder as they saw fit. As we saw first hand they had no self-control. Because of Katashi's influence and wealth, he was able to cover their indiscretions. Now with Katashi out of the picture there are no fear of repercussions. Warrants were issued and a reward was posted."

Mugen knew where Jin was going with this. He knew that it would be impossible for Katashi's death to be revealed and a reward to be posted so soon after his death. Unless Jin knew someone with political clout to accomplish that, which he did. He still didn't trust Takeshi and he didn't appreciate his attempts to get into his good graces. So he interjected, "That seems to be pretty quick since he only just croaked. I guess we got a good luck streak or somethin."

Jin could tell that Mugen wasn't trying to joke around or be his usual obnoxious self. He could sense by Mugen's serious tone and his blank face that he had already put the pieces together. "I directed Takeshi to the Yakuza's bodies and he sent his men to discover them." Mugen grunted, but Jin ignored it, "He took the credit, this would ensure that the blame would not fall on us or Fuu or Shino."

Mugen threw his hands up in exasperation, "Great now that prick can hang somethin' else over our heads."

Jin was getting frustrated with Mugen's childish behavior. "You should stop being so ungrateful. What this prick is doing is turning the Shogunate's attention away from us and more importantly from Fuu."

Mugen had no reply. As much as he hated to admit it, he had worried that the government would catch on to what had happened and come after Fuu...again.

"Takeshi still feels heavily indebted to us. So he has passed the full reward to us."

Mugen's head snapped up, he was not expecting that. "So what is this, hush money?"

Jin shook his head. "It's doing what needed to be done. Getting rid of those Yakuza and Katashi. Because of them innocent people had lost their lives and almost Shino and Fuu's life."

Mugen wasn't going to say no to the money, he wasn't that high and mighty. But he had nothing further to say so he walked back to the house. Jin didn't follow him, but instead started walking in the direction of Takeshi's. He would graciously accept Takeshi's offer and split it with Mugen.

Once he had the money, Mugen had no idea what to do with it. In the past he would have wasted it on booze and women. He didn't get that same itch he use to once he had a few coins to his name. Instead he did the only thing he could think of, he bought the tea house from the Chins. Since they were getting older and it was getting harder for them to run the business, they gladly accepted Mugen's offer. It wasn't like he left them much choice.

He didn't tell Fuu his plans, he didn't want to deal with her nagging. So a few days after he completed the transaction and the Chins had cleared out their things, Mugen had suggested to Fuu they go to the tea house. She had protested at first. She was still leery about going into town. She was afraid someone would eventually figure out the truth about Haru's death and everyone would turn against her. Because Haru was the son of a prominent businessman it had taken a good amount of bribing and calling in a few favors to mark his death as accidental. This didn't quell her apprehensions.

Mugen had to physically push her out of the door and continually yell at her along the way to shut the hell up. When they got to the tea house it was closed. This concerned Fuu because the tea house was always open in the afternoons, but she was also relieved that she could go back home. She turned to walk away, but Mugen grabber her wrist and spun her around. He took a large key from his pocket and quickly opened the door. Fuu's mouth gaped open. She was ready to start yelling at him for stealing from the Chins, but he yanked her inside and shut the door before she could get a word out.

"Mugen what the hell are you doing stealing from the Chins?!" Fuu huffed out angrily.

"Would you just shut up!" Mugen bit back. He took the key and placed it in her hand.

"What's going on?" Fuu's face turned from confusion to horror. "Did you kill the Chins?!" She started to panic. She knew that they had always annoyed Mugen, but she could never imagine that he would do them physical harm. Especially after what she had just gone through with Katashi.

"Why do you gotta be sucha stupid broad all the time? I didn't steal or kill anyone."

Fuu raised her eyebrow in suspicion, "I don't understand."

"If you kept your mouth shut for longer than two seconds I woulda explained."

Fuu closed her opened mouth in response and motioned with her hand for him to continue.

"Before you would constantly bitch about havin to work in someone else's tea shop. God you'd never stop complaining. One time when you were being really annoyin you told me..."

_"Those stupid Gunmas worked me to the bone today! I am sick of slaving away tea shop after tea shop for all these greedy people." Fuu collapsed on her bed mat after getting that off her chest._

_ They were in another village trying to scrape up money for food and lodging. Fuu started a new job in another tea house and everything was wearing on her. The customers are been extra rude and didn't even bother to tip her. Her bosses, the Gunmas, had yelled at her constantly for mistakes she hadn't made. To top if off she had come back to the lodge to find her bodyguards had done nothing after she had spent the whole day working for money for them._

_ "Oi, quit your belly achin. I can't stand listenin to your shrill voice, it hurts my ears." Mugen yelled back to her._

_ "Well maybe if you were working instead of sitting around on your butt doing nothing you wouldn't have to listen to it!" She retorted._

_ At this Jin left. He had learned long ago it was best to stay out of their heated arguments. He had business to take care of anyway. He silently shut the door behind him, not like they would have noticed with all the yelling they were doing._

_ "Annoyin me like this will only make me want to work less. Maybe if you weren't as flat as a board I'd listen, but your zero sexual appeal isn't helpin!"_

_ Fuu clenched her fists and yelled back, "You baka! Much help you are as a bodyguard. Most of the time I"m the one making sure we have money for food!"_

_ Mugen didn't feel like arguing, he was getting tired. "Yeah, yeah."_

_ After a few minutes they both settled down. Fuu sat on her mat with her back resting against the wall. She started day dreaming about what life would be like if she was the owner of her own tea shop. It made her smile. She started voicing her thoughts, "One day I'm going to save up and open my own tea shop. I'm going to run it how I want. I won't have to deal with anyone ever yelling at me or perverts grabbing at me or bosses cheating me out of money."_

_ Mugen snorted and left the room._

Fuu had stopped listening to Mugen as the memory played out in her mind. She felt tears well up in her eyes and a lump form in her throat. She couldn't believe he had remembered that. She never thought he was ever truly listening to her when she use to talk to him during their travels. He would always fall asleep or not respond or tell her to shut up. This wasn't the first time she had been wrong about him. It warmed her heart to know there was so much more to the man she loved than what he seemed. She had always known that in her heart, but it was comforting to be reminded of that fact.

"How did you remember that?" She mumbled out. Her emotions were dammed in her throat and she feared speaking any louder would cause them to tumble out.

"You never stop talkin. Most of the time it's crap, but once in a while you say somethin actually interestin." Mugen said in his sarcastic tone.

Fuu knew that was as close to endearing as she would get from Mugen. He had cared even in the past. The mere thought broke down her defenses and she started crying.

"Stop it with the water works." He whined.

Between sobs Fuu sputtered out, "I can't...you...actually...listened...to me!" At the end she erupted into a large cry.

"Huh?" Mugen was confused. Why would she cry just because he listened once. Women made no sense to him.

Fuu didn't respond. Instead she crashed into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. She managed to croak out, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me. Thank you Mugen."

Mugen didn't know how to respond. It had made him uncomfortable that he was the reason she was being hysterical. He ran his hand through his unruly hair and kept it on the nape of his neck. He used the other to gently pat her back. He mumbled out, "Umm...don't mention it."

Fuu pulled back and looked him in the face, "No seriously, thank you. This means the world to me." She ended it by giving him a light kiss on the lips.

She was going to pull away when Mugen grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. This was the kind of response he knew how to deal with. His lips crashed into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The kiss was full of passion and fire. Mugen pulled back and breathed out, "You're welcome."

Fuu finally took a moment to soak in what had happened. She started jumping excitedly around. She chattered away about what she envisioned for her new tea house. Mugen tuned her out and instead focused on her face. It lit up and her eyes were wide with excitement. Using the money to buy her dream was worth the look on her face. It amazed and terrified him that something as simple as her smile could bring him to act against every natural instinct.

It hit Fuu that there was no way he had enough money to buy the tea house. In fact, he had no money at all. It worried her how he could suddenly afford it. She was getting nervous that something sketchy was involved. She wanted to ask, but didn't want to ruin the moment. This was the sweetest and kindest thing that Mugen had ever done for her. She didn't want to argue over it or over analyze. She pushed it to the back of her mind for the moment because she knew she would have to ask him soon.

As soon as they returned to Jin and Shino's home, Fuu blurted out the big news. Her and Shino clasped hands and jumped up and down. They're screeching was getting to Mugen so he stepped outside. He laid in the grass and started naming the constellations. Even though Fuu's joy had brought him contentment, he couldn't help but start to feel restless. He had stayed in this area for too long. He scratched the side of his head while he was thinking what his next move should be. He had pretty much tied Fuu down to this area with the tea shop. They couldn't stay with Jin and Shino forever, but getting a home with Fuu would seal his fate. The fact was that it frightened him.

He loved Fuu, there was never a doubt about that. He wanted to be with her no matter where they went. But that was just it, he had always envisioned they would be going somewhere, anywhere. He started wondering why he had bought the tea house for Fuu if he had always assumed they would start a new adventure together. What was this nagging feeling at the back of his mind every time he thought about settling down. And he knew there was reason he did not tell Fuu about the money, he just hadn't completely sorted it out himself. All this thinking was making his body itch. He got up and decided to take a run to clear his mind.

After Fuu and Shino had exhausted the topic of the tea house, they sat down for dinner. Fuu had noticed that Mugen had walked out as soon as they came back to the house, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. She knew once the smell of dinner wafted past his nose, he would come dashing back. The thought made her smirk.

"Sorry Shino, what were you going to say." Fuu returned her attention to Shino. She had told Fuu that she too had exciting news.

"Well," Shino started with a glint in her eye, "Jin and I have been talking. We've decided it's time for us to start a family!"

Both of them started screaming again and jumping hysterically. Fuu grabbed her friend and gave her a warm hug. She couldn't be happier for them. Everything was falling into place. Soon enough her and Mugen would settle down in their own home and Jin and Shino would be welcoming a new edition to the family.

Soon the shouts for joy turned to tears and Fuu sobbed, "I am so happy for you! I can't wait to be an aunt."

Shino started sniffling, "I couldn't ask for a better aunt for my child."

This caused a fresh wave of tears for the girls ad before long Jin had come in to calm everyone down. Fuu apologized, but she couldn't help it. "So which room is going to be the baby's?"

Shino glanced over at Jin before speaking. He gave a short sigh and nodded his head. She turned her attention back to Fuu excitedly. "Well we wanted to wait to say anything until the deal went through, but we are planning on buying a new home! It's bigger and has more yard space. It is gorgeous too Fuu! I can't wait to show it to you. You are going to fall in love."

Fuu clapped her hands excitedly, "That's wonderful! I can't believe all the good luck we're having. After what we've been through, we all deserve a fresh start. Shino I cannot wait to see the house." She paused trying to gather her thought before speaking. "Mugen and I will start looking for a new home immediately."

Shino shook her head, "Don't you dare be ridiculous! You know you are welcome in our home for as long as you like. My home is your home Fuu."

Fuu instantly looked to Jin. She knew that Shino's hospitality came from the heart, but she was worried that it was offered without Jin's knowledge. Jin had a small smile playing on his lips and he shook his head slightly. Fuu giggled, she knew that look. It meant Jin would agree with whatever Shino wanted. Fuu felt so grateful to have wonderful friends that opened their home to her, but she refused to take advantage of their generosity.

"We couldn't impose on you any longer than we have. You've done too much already. After all it was my fault we got into all this mess." Fuu gently placed her hand on Shino's and gave it a light squeeze. Guilt was written all over her face. Even though she had this conversation before she couldn't help it. No matter what anyone told her, she knew the only reason Katashi almost killed them was because of her.

Shino turned her hand under Fuu's and returned the squeeze, "Don't start with that. Not all bad came from this whole experience. After all, the reward for the yakuza is what's making it possible for us to get a new home and start a family."

Fuu's face scrunched up in confusion. "Reward?"

Shino's gaze darted to Jin's. He returned a blank look. He honestly had no idea that Mugen had kept the reward hidden from Fuu. He had assumed since he bought the tea house for Fuu that he had explained where the money had come from. Now that he thought about it, it definitely sounded like Mugen to keep Fuu in the dark about the money. He spoke up, "I had assumed Mugen had spoken to you concerning the matter. As it turned out, the yakuza had a bounty on their heads. Mugen and I were awarded the money from Takeshi, but this is to remain on silent terms. It is best for all of us if it stays in this room."

Fuu slowly nodded. She understood that when it came to Katashi that confidentiality was essential. She was feeling a rush of mix emotions at the moment. She was glad they received some compensation for everything they had to endure, but she felt angry and deceived for Mugen keeping the truth from her. She didn't understand why he had felt the need to not explain where the money had come from. Did he want to keep it a secret so he wouldn't have to share the money with her? That didn't make sense since he must of used it to buy the tea house. She had to find Mugen.

At that moment Mugen came back into the house. All eyes turned to him automatically. Mugen was taken by surprise and yelled out, "What?"

Everyone stayed silent and he grew even more confused. Until his eyes landed on Fuu's face. She stared at him with a heated glare and her mouth was set in a firm line, her jaw clenched tight.

"Shit..." Mugen muttered to no one in particular. He had seen that face on Fuu before and he knew that he was in some kind of trouble.

Jin coughed softly and motioned for Shino to stand with him, "We need to go for a walk." They both swiftly left through the front door. Not before Shino mouthed a "_sorry_" to Fuu.

Mugen's eyes followed them pleadingly out the door. He turned back and shagged his shoulders. He let out a heavy breathe and plodded over to the table. He sat opposite Fuu and stayed quiet with his head down. He had no need to start the argument, the longer he stayed silent the longer he didn't have to listen to her complaints.

"Where did you get the money for the tea house?" Fuu spoke through gritted teeth.

Mugen stayed silent, for once he didn't feel like fighting with her. He internally groaned at himself, he was turning into a pussy.

Fuu spoke again, "Why didn't you tell me about the reward money?"

Mugen blew out a big breathe of air and ran his hands over his face. He really wasn't in the mood for this discussion. He had been thinking about the same thing for the whole day and explaining his motives to Fuu would only make her angrier and start another fight.

"MUGEN!" Fuu screamed out. Him not answering her was setting her to the boiling point. She still couldn't believe he would keep the reward money a secret. What was he hiding?

Mugen yelled back, "You already know about it so what's the big fricken deal?!"

"The only reason I know about it is because of Shino and Jin. If they hadn't said anything then you would have kept that usually big mouth of yours shut!" Fuu had started her reply in a calm tone, but near the end she was almost screaming again. She couldn't help it. Mugen hiding something from her meant he didn't trust her and after all they had been through they should be able to trust the other completely.

"Maybe they should keep their big noses outta other people's business." Mugen grumbled out. Like always Jin had to be the good guy.

Fuu snorted, "You're only cross because I found out the truth. And the point is not that they told me, it's why you couldn't trust me enough to tell me in the first place."

This comment quieted Mugen. So that's what she thought huh? Trust had nothing to do with it. He had no idea how to tell her what he had sorted out, what he was planning to do.

Mugen's silence gave Fuu the answer she needed. So he didn't trust her. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of showing her pain at this new reveal. "Fine, you want us to be this way then that's just great. But if you think you can be a total jackass to me and still sleep in my bed you got another thing coming baka."

Mugen's head snapped up, "Why the hell you gotta say shit like that?"

"How can you expect me to sleep with you when you don't even trust me?!" Fuu clenched her hands in fists and started shaking them in the air. How could he be so dense?

"Why you keep jammerin on about trust?"

Fuu was starting to get a headache. She felt like this conversation was going around in circles and Mugen was doing that on purpose to avoid answering the question. "For someone to lie to the woman they love, it's because they don't trust them!"

Mugen winced. He was not fond of the "l" word. It started making him itchy. This was the reason he had to go through with his plan. This was the reason he didn't want to tell Fuu. "It's got nuttin to do with trust Fuu."

Fuu was ready to make a comeback, but it registered in her brain that he actually used her name. He never called her by her name unless something was serious. She gulped down her apprehensions, "Then what does it have to do with?"

Mugen ran his hands through his crazy hair. He wasn't sure how to start this. So he did what his instinct told him, he said it flat out. "I gotta go girly."

Fuu's anger resurfaced, "There's no way you're going to walk out on this conversation right now!"

Mugen held up his hands in defense, "Chill out. I didn't mean right now. What I meant is that I got some business to take care of. I gotta leave to do it."

Fuu was starting to feel panicky. Maybe he didn't mean leave like she was thinking. "You mean leave like go into town?"

Mugen shook his head.

Fuu felt the panic settle in. He was doing what she had feared all along, he was leaving her. The tears were starting to build in here eyes. Why had she been so stupid to believe he could change? She should have known he would just have his way and scram.

Seeing her eyes get glossy with tears pained Mugen. This was the reason he hadn't said anything, he didn't want to have to look at the pain clearly written on her face. He reached out his hands to hold her, but she slapped his hands away. He tried to explain, "I'm usin the extra money from the reward to do what I have to do. I didn't tell you cause I didn't wanna get you all upset."

Fuu mumbled, "A little too late for that."

Mugen nodded his head. "I shoulda said something sooner, I just...couldn't." He hadn't even known himself.

Besides Fuu's futile attempts, the tears started spilling from her eyes. She tried sounding strong and determined but ended up sounding weak, "So instead you weren't going to say anything and just sneak out leaving me to think god knows what!"

Mugen chuckled lightly, Fuu knew him too well. Then she should understand that he couldn't just settle down. If he ever was going to stay with Fuu he had to tie up a few loose ends or they would never stop tugging at his conscience. It had taken him the day and a very long run to understand this was the nagging he had been feeling earlier. There were some things he could no longer keep his back turned to, but he couldn't bring Fuu into his messy past. After everything that had happened he couldn't put her in any more life or death situations and he was certain that's how this would end.

Fuu got fed up with waiting for a response from Mugen. How could he not even have the decency to answer her question? Hadn't he kept things from her and lied enough? Fuu no longer cared about masking her true feelings. He had been hurt and betrayed by the only person she thought she could trust. So she lashed out at him with her words. "Then why even get me the tea house? What the whole point?! Paying me for my time just like your other whores?!"

Her words hit home. Guilt washed over Mugen. Hadn't he proven to her enough that she meant more to him than that? He said through gritted teeth, "I know you're not stupid enough to really believe that."

"I thought not either, but how else am I suppose to take this?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an answer.

"You know me Fuu, after all these years I can't just drop my bags and stay put. There's stuff I gotta take care of before I can do that. But once it's done, I'm comin back."

"Then I'm coming with you." Fuu's face was set in a stubborn glare, one that Mugen was very familiar with.

"You can't. You got the tea shop to take care of." Even though he would want Fuu to join him for another journey he couldn't risk it.

Fuu's face flashed pain. "You jut don't want me there so you can start sleeping around and drinking like you use to!"

Mugen reached his boiling point. He yelled out, "Would you f $ing stop it with the whores already?!" The next moment there was complete silence saved for their heavy breathing. "I don't wanna do any of that crap anymore okay! How many friggin times do I gotta tell you?!"

Fuu really wanted to believe him, but she was worried. She realized how easily Mugen could hurt her because she cared for him so much. "How can I believe you'll come back?" She stared at the floor, she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes when he answered.

"Because I wanna be with you. But I also have to do this and I don't wanna get you involved. I don't want you involved in this shit."

Fuu looked up into Mugen's steel eyes and saw sincerity. Her heart had started to hammer against her chest. Having him voice his feelings for her was exactly what she needed to hear. But she was worried what he was about to get himself involved in. What if it was dangerous? What if he got hurt? She wasn't sure what to say or do.

Mugen stepped forward and grabbed her small hands in his rough ones, "Please."

Fuu tightened her hands around his at the word. It was so simple, yet so powerful. "Please" was not a word in Mugen's vocabulary. For him to say it meant this was serious. She looked down at their intertwined hands and felt a small tear escape from the corner of her eye. She knew she was going to give in, but it hurt her to have to let him go.

Mugen saw the tear and knew what it meant. He knew that Fuu would understand him, she always did. He cupped his large hand under her delicate chin and slowly lifted her head so their eyes met. For a a few moments he kept his intense gaze on her. No words needed to be said, it was all said through their eyes. He moved forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Fuu responded and soon their lips were moving in sync. They both pulled back and Mugen rested his forehead against Fuu's.

"Thank you." Mugen whispered out.

"Your welcome." Fuu quietly responded. She wasn't happy and she was still concerned about what type of "business" he had to take care of. But she knew Mugen better than anyone and Mugen did what he wanted to do. So she could either give in now or break apart everything they had built together. Fuu loved Mugen and she knew he truly loved her. Their relationship was worth fighting for.

Mugen broke the silence, "I don't wanna leave you, but I have to do this."

Fuu quietly sniffled out, "I don't want you to go either." She pulled him to her and resumed their kiss. It became more passionate. Both were pouring out their fear of having to be separated into their kiss.

Mugen moved his hands up and down her back, his desire growing for her. He started moving her back until they hit a wall. Before waiting for her to respond he ripped off her kimono in one swift motion and hoisted her up. She instinctively coiled her legs around his waist and started rubbing against him. Somehow he tore his own clothes off while keeping her in place.

Fuu gasped as soon as he entered her. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her and head and loud moaning escaped her mouth. Mugen moved his mouth next to her ear and was grunting heavily with each thrust. But to Fuu's surprise, he pulled back to look her straight in the eyes. Fuu tried pushing against him to resume their love making, but Mugen pushed his body hard against hers making her immobile. His steel eyes bore into hers and she felt exposed. She didn't know why, but she already felt the tears stinging her eyes. Does love turn you into an emotional basketcase?

Mugen's expression was hard and his jaw clenched. Fuu could see masked behind it was something else, guilt or regret perhaps. His voice matched his somber expression, "I love you Fuu. I'm comin back, I can't be without you."


End file.
